M'entends tu?
by poussinkitu01
Summary: et si Grissom n'avait jamais eu son opération ? bien sur CSI ne m'appartiens pas dommage j'aurai pas eu besoin de travailler
1. soirée quasi normale

( si Grissom n'avait pas pu avoir d'intervention et perdait son ouie petit à petit, se situe à la fin de la saison 4)

Grissom arpentait les couloirs du laboratoire d'un pas lourd, il salua quelques collègue puis se dirigea vers le secrétariat afin d'avoir la liste des affaires de la nuit. Il passa par les laboratoires où plusieurs techniciens lui souhaitèrent bonne soirée avant de rentrer chez eux et laisser ainsi la place à l'équipe de nuit.

Après un arrêt rapide à son bureau pour prendre les mémos pour le service, il rejoint son équipe pour la petite réunion de début de service.

Warrick discutait avec Nick sur les côtes des équipes sportives, Greg racontait à Sara et à Catherine comment il avait trouvé un élément important dans une analyse sous le regard dépité de ces dernières.

Bonsoir tout le monde, ce soir on a que deux enquêtes, un homme retrouvé mort dans un aquarium domestique géant. Warrick et Nick, Brass vous attend déjà sur place. Deux jeunes femmes ont disparu de leur logement universitaire en laissant tout sur place, Catherine et Sara je vous attendrais en bas. Et pour vous Greg une analyse prioritaire pour une enquête qui connaît un rebondissement.

Après quelques mots, l'équipe se disperse. Catherine se rend au vestiaire prendre de quoi se couvrir pendant que Sara va demander de plus ample information à leur supérieur.

Elle le retrouve à son bureau entrain de prendre son appareil numérique et quelques instruments de relever. Elle frappa à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réaction de la part de son collègue. Celui-ci trop occuper à préparer sa mallette. Après plusieurs tentative pour attirer son attention, elle décide d'aller lui faire savoir sa présence en lui posant sa main sur son épaule. A peine sa main touche celui-ci qu'il sursaute, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à être dérangé.

- Oh ! Sara…

- Ca va ? J'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais vous ne m'aviez pas entendu, je suis désolée si je vous ai fait peur.

- Non, c'est moi, j'étais trop dans mes pensées. Je…Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- J'étais venue vous demander des détails sur l'affaire, vous êtes sur que tout va bien ?

- Oui, juste un peu de fatigue.

- Bien, je vous attends en bas avec Catherine.

Sara quitta le bureau du superviseur en gardant un air surpris, elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Grissom lui soupira, il avait réussi à ne pas montrer sa surdité passagère en lisant sur ses lèvres. Les moments de silence devenaient de plus en plus rapprocher signe que la maladie avait empiré. Il attrapa sa mallette et rejoignit ses deux collaboratrices.

Le trajet fut relativement long, un accident sur l'autoroute avait engendré un bouchon gargantuesque qui força les experts à faire un détour. Après deux bonnes heures de route, ils arrivèrent à leur scène de crime. Sara déchargea les mallettes sans perte de temps pendant que Catherine commença à prendre des photos des lieux, Grissom lui alla voir les policiers arriver en premier sur les lieux, un inspecteur et un jeune agent tout juste sorti des bancs de l'école.

- Bonsoir messieurs, alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Bonsoir Grissom, un des étudiants à signaler la disparition de son amie, il a déclaré qu'elle n'était pas venue en cours la veille et ce matin, il a cru qu'elle était malade et en venant à sa chambre il a remarqué que la porte n'était pas verrouillée et que tout les affaires étaient là.

- Bien, et pour la collocatrice ?

- Et bien le jeune homme a demandé à une amie de celle-ci si elle ne savait où se trouvait la première victime, de fil en aiguille ils ont compris que les deux s'étaient volatilisées.

- C'est plutôt étrange que deux jeunes femmes disparaissent en même temps sans laisser la moindre trace. Quand vous êtes arrivés sur les lieux, vous…

- On a rien touché, rien déplacé, rien prit, tout est là où on les a trouvés. Je savais que vous alliez venir et en plus je forme ce jeune homme, autant lui donner de bonnes habitudes.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord.

Grissom remercia les deux policiers et rejoignit ses collègues à l'étage, dans la chambre des deux disparues. Catherine avait fini de photographier la scène et s'appliquait à passer la pièce au peigne fin tandis que Sara inspectait la moquette à la recherche d'empreinte de pas. Grissom n'eu d'autre choix que d'aller recueillir les empreintes digitales et des chaussures des deux amis qui avaient signalé la disparition des jeunes femmes.

Catherine tomba sur un agenda bien rempli et sur un ordinateur personnel, tandis que Sara trouva une série d'empreinte n'appartenant à aucun des policiers ni aux amis des victimes. Après avoir emballé les indices dans les sacs en papier et noter leur disposition dans la pièce les deux femmes retrouvèrent Grissom en bas tandis que celui-ci avait suivit la piste la plus probable, il avait trouvé des empreintes de mains dans les escaliers et leur disposition indiquèrent que quelqu'un s'était retenue contre le mur afin d'éviter une chute. Bref pas grand chose pouvant leur indiquer où se trouve les deux victimes, surtout que le temps était leur ennemi dans ce genre d'enquête.

Grissom déposa les relevés dans le coffre de la voiture et téléphona au central pour lancer le signalement des deux jeunes femmes à travers le Nevada. Catherine monta dans la voiture après un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, Sara allait faire de même mais son regard s'arrêta sur une trace suspecte au niveau d'un poteau. Sans rien dire, elle traversa la route et fit un prélèvement sur celui-ci, elle fit demi-tour et revint vers la voiture quand une camionnette grise faillit la renverser.

Grissom et Catherine se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme.

- Sara ça va ?

- Oui, oui, Catherine, ça va, j'ai eu une bonne peur mais rien de casser.

- Vous avez vu le conducteur ou la plaque ?

- Non, je suis désolée.

- Grissom, elle a faillit se faire renverser et vous vous lui demandez la plaque ? Elle est pas bionique.

Grissom se sentit quelque peu déconcerté, il voulait trouver le conducteur pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de pensée et connaissant Sara elle avait du le voir ou au moins la plaque. Catherine vérifia de nouveau si sa collègue n'avait rien puis proposa de rentrer au laboratoire pour donner les indices à analyser.

L'équipe grimpa dans le véhicule mais Grissom demanda à Catherine de prendre sa place conducteur prétextant une migraine naissante. Son amie ne protesta pas préférant rentrer entière. Il se retrouva donc à la place passager arrière droit, il pouvait alors voir le visage de Sara sur le siège passager avant et surtout pouvoir lire sur ses lèvres, il avait de nouveau une crise de surdité.

Nick et Warrick étaient déjà de retour au laboratoire et attendait le reste de l'équipe pour leur faire part de leur conclusion d'enquête plutôt intrigante et totalement incroyable. Catherine déposa les prélevés au laboratoire de trace et indice puis prit la direction de la salle de repos le temps de prendre un café, là Sara et Grissom discutaient avec les deux hommes sur les résultats d'analyse.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

- Rien Catherine, on vous a attendu pour vous parler de notre mort.

- Et bien je t'écoute Nick.

- Vous allez pas nous croire et pourtant la femme de la victime nous la confirmer. Le gars s'entraînait à nager dans son aquarium de cinq mètres cubes, le monstre cet aquarium, long de trois mètres, sur un mètre de large sur un mètre soixante dix de haut, fait sur mesure.

- Il nageait ? Demanda Sara incrédule.

- Oui sa femme nous a appris que son mari était vexé de ne pas savoir nager et donc il s'entraînait tous les soirs à faire des longueurs avec leurs poissons exotiques. Mais que ce soir ça à déraper, continua Warrick.

- En entrant dans l'eau son pied à glisser sur un bout de corail et il est tombé tête en arrière contre le système de filtration, ce qui l'a assommé puis il a coulé et s'est noyé, le reprit Nick.

- Donc votre gars c'est noyé en apprenant à nager dans son aquarium gigantesque !

- Et oui Catherine, comme quoi le monde est fou, rétorqua Nick.

Après leur explication, les deux hommes proposèrent leur aide, Catherine semblait ravie ainsi que Sara, Grissom lui semblait plongé dans ses pensées, cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il n'entendait plus rien et cela le tracassait. Sara qui était assise à côté de lui, le secoua légèrement l'épaule droite en l'appelant.

- Grissom ?

- Hein ?

- Nick et Warrick nous propose leur aide, vous acceptez ?

- Oui, bien sur deux regards neufs ne peuvent qu'être utile. Catherine informer-les de nos découvertes, je serais dans mon bureau le temps que les analyses reviennent.

- D'accord Grissom.

Il s'éclipsa vers son antre dans l'espoir de ne plus être déranger, une fois installer, il téléphona à son médecin.

- Bonsoir docteur, c'est monsieur Grissom à l'appareil, je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Bonsoir, non je suis en pleine paperasse, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Mon état a empiré depuis quelques semaines, les crises de surdité sont de plus en plus rapprochées.

- Il faudra venir me voir le plus tôt possible, je dois pouvoir calculer le temps qu'il vous reste avant la surdité complète.

- Merci docteur. Bonne soirée.

- A vous aussi.

Grissom raccrocha, les nouvelles ne l'enchantaient guère, la surdité en elle-même ne lui faisait pas peur, sa mère avait vécu avec sans soucis, mais c'est plutôt les conséquences qui l'horrifiaient, il devra quitter son poste de superviseur, quitter l'équipe, quitter ce métier qu'il aime tant. Il avait réussit à le cacher longtemps, mais il devait se faire une raison bientôt il n'entendra plus rien.

Trois petits coups à la porte le sortirent de ses sombres pensées, Sara se présenta devant lui avec un dossier marron dans les mains.

- Je suis passée voir comment vous alliez.

- Je vais bien.

- Je ne pense pas.

Grissom releva la tête en la regardant étrangement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le contredise. Sara s'installa dans le siège d'en face sans attendre son approbation, comme le faisait si souvent Catherine.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

- Rien.

- Je vous connais Grissom, je vous ai observé pendant cinq ans. Et là je sais que quelque chose vous tracasse.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je vais bien. Je suis juste …

- Vous n'entendez plus bien ? Le coupa Sara.

Grissom stoppa tout, avait-il bien entendu ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir pour sa maladie, comment ?

Sara comprit que Grissom était dans l'incompréhension totale, elle avait donc tapé juste. Elle attendit donc qu'il reprenne ses esprits et commence à lui poser des questions, ce qui ne fut pas long car Grissom se reprit bien vite.

- Comment ? Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous observe depuis quatre ans, j'ai remarqué certains signes.

- Qui sont ?

- Vous concentrez votre regard sur les lèvres, vous êtes souvent ailleurs, votre téléphone n'est plus sur sonnerie mais sur vibreur et dans votre poche de pantalon, près du corps pour le sentir. De plus vous connaissez le langage des sourds et muets, donc que quelqu'un de votre famille l'est, un facteur héréditaire peut rentrer en jeu. Bref je sais que vous devenez progressivement sourd.

- Oui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne le dirais à personne et je vous aiderai.

- Comment cela ?

- Si vous ne pouvez pas entendre, je serai vos oreilles de secours.

Sara lui tendit la main, main que Grissom s'empressa de serrer. Elle était la première personne à savoir pour son handicap et qui lui offrait de l'aider sans rien dévoiler, même à devenir un soutien pour l'enquête. Sara de son côté était heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas repoussé, qu'il ait accepté son aide.


	2. je suis là

Après cet accord placide, les deux experts se rendirent dans le laboratoire de Hodges, celui-ci avait fini d'analyser le prélèvement que Sara avait pris sur un poteau.

- Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous là je vais donc pouvoir commencer. Votre prélèvement est de la peinture de voiture, plus précisément une superposition de couche. Après une analyse plus poussée j'ai pu trouver les différentes teintes. Cette voiture était à l'origine verte, ensuite une sous-couche grise et une couche de peinture bleue, puis encore une sous-couche grise et pour finir une couleur noire métallisée.

- Le propriétaire l'a souvent repeinte, Sara prit le dossier de Hodges afin de lire les résultats.

- Oui, mais grâce à la peinture verte j'ai pu définir la marque de la voiture et son année, et aussi quand l'impacte à eu lieu.

- Excellant, alors ? Demanda Grissom avec empressement.

- Il s'agit d'une Ford des années quatre-vingt cinq, une camionnette. Et pour l'impact, il a eu lieu entre trente six et quarante huit heures.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien patron.

Les trois experts se rendirent à la salle d'examen, Warrick et Nick s'y trouvaient déjà pour travailler sur les traces de chaussures et les empreintes de mains dans les escaliers, Mandy n'ayant rien trouvé dans les fichiers. Sara se mit sur l'agenda pendant que Catherine alla voir Archie pour l'ordinateur. Grissom proposa son aide à Sara qui accepta avec plaisir.

Ils s'installèrent dans un des laboratoire libres, Sara commença à détacher les feuilles les unes après les autres et à la placer par ordre sur le plan de travail, pour pouvoir avoir une vue d'ensemble. Grissom s'occupa de prélever des empreintes sur l'extérieur du carnet, il ne trouva rien de concluant car elles appartenaient toutes à la première victime, il aida donc Sara à trouver un élément important dans le contenu de l'agenda.

Sara s'installa confortablement et commença à déchiffrer pendant Grissom notait les choses importantes. Au bout d'un moment Sara remarqua qu'il ne notait plus, elle comprit immédiatement ce qui clochait et lui fit signe d'échanger leur place.

- Merci.

- Oh mais de rien.

Sara prit le carnet de note et continua à noter pendant que Grissom continuait à traduire les prise de note de la victime.

Après une demi-heure de travail ils furent déranger par Warrick et Nick qui n'avaient que peu de renseignements.

- On a fini de travailler sur les empreintes. Celles des escaliers on une longueur de vingt centimètres et l'écartement digital est de vingt trois centimètres.

- Donc elles appartiennent à un homme, cela ne nous avance pas trop, quoi d'autre Nick ?

- Les trace de chaussures sont pointure quarante cinq, la marque des chaussures ne nous avancera à rien , il s'agit de chaussures de sport très bon marché que l'on trouve à tous les pieds de jeunes pas vraiment riche.

- On sait donc qu'un homme est entré dans la chambre et qu'il chausse du quarante cinq, ce qui englobe la moitié des jeunes de cette université.

- Et vous qu'est-ce que ça donne l'agenda ?

- Elle y notait toute sa vie, du simple rendez-vous à des conversations importantes entre elle et un certain J.K. on a appelé l'inspecteur pour faire une recherche dans les registres de l'université.

Catherine arriva avec les conclusions d'Archie sur le contenue de l'ordinateur, elle déposa le dossier sur le plan de travail et avec un regard désespéré. Grissom attrapa le papier et commença la lecture.

- Donc l'ordinateur ne vous a rien appris ?

- Non, c'est un ordinateur tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, vidéos, photos et musiques, ainsi que quelques jeux pour passer le temps, rien de suspect.

L'équipe comprit que l'enquête allait s'avérer un peu plus compliquée que prévue. Grissom prit une décision qui surprit plus d'un.

- Bien l'enquête risque de s'enliser assez rapidement, Warrick et Nick vous pouvez vous occuper de vos rapports, Catherine tu n'as qu'à rejoindre les garçons, on sera assez de deux pour le moment. De plus tu pourras rentrer tôt pour voir ta fille.

Tous acceptèrent le compromis et souhaita bonne chance aux deux experts rester sur l'enquête.

Le soleil se levait sur Vegas et les experts de l'équipe de nuit laissèrent petit à petit la place à l'équipe de jour, seul Sara et Grissom étaient restés encore quelques heures, le temps de peaufiner leurs recherches.

Puis vers le onze heures alors que la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, Sara proposa à son superviseur d'aller prendre un bon déjeuner pour reprendre des forces, en argumentant.

- Comme le dit si bien Hercules Poirot, il faut nourrir correctement ses petites cellules grises.

- J'accepte volontiers.

Le dinner était bondé, les deux experts trouvèrent une table au fond de la salle avec une vue sur le parking. Sara lui tendit le menu sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait prendre. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à sa commande, elle se mit à l'observer, il avait laisser sa barbe poussée il y a deux ans et elle devait bien avouer que ça lui donnait un charme fou, bien que sans elle le trouve tout aussi craquant, mais la il donnait l'image d'un roi de l'ancien temps, où les chevaliers et la bravoure existait.

Elle fut déranger dans sa réflexion par la serveuse qui leur demanda s'ils avaient choisit. Sara regarda Grissom, celui-ci n'avait pas entendu la serveuse et lisait toujours le menu, elle demanda à la serveuse encore un peu de temps de réflexion. La jeune femme attrapa une serviette en papier et un stylo et écrivit dessus avant de déposer sur le menu juste devant les yeux du superviseur.

« avez-vous choisit ? »

Grissom regarda la jeune femme et lui répondit que oui. Après avoir fait signe à la serveuse que c'était bon cette fois Sara engagea la conversation en prenant soin de parler doucement pour qu'il puisse suivre.

- Alors votre avis sur notre affaire.

- Je ne sais pas, deux femmes qui disparaissent sans rien prendre, puis ces traces de pas et de mains prouvant que quelqu'un s'est précipité ne sert à rien si on n'a pas de suspect. Puis cet impact de voiture qui date du jour de leur disparition, est-ce qu'il a un rapport avec ou pas ?

- J'avoue que cela fait beaucoup de questions et très peu de réponses.

- Vous avez choisit ? Leur demanda la serveuse en prenant note sur un petit calepin

- Oui, une assiette végétarienne et un soda. Et vous Grissom ?

- Une assiette du jour et un grand verre d'eau avec une rondelle de citron.

- Très bien je vous apporte le tout dans dix minutes.

Grissom observa Sara, la jeune femme avait tourner la tête vers la vitre pour observer le monde extérieur, il la trouvait si belle, si enivrante et de plus elle savait maintenant pour sa surdité. Peut-être devait-il lui parler de tout ça ?

Il attrapa nerveusement une serviette en papier qu'il commença à froisser entre ses doigts, puis il émis un petit grognement pour ramener l'attention de la jeune femme sur lui.

- Oui ?

- Sara, je sais que c'est peut-être pas le bon moment, mais j'aimerais vous parler de mon problème.

- C'est toujours le bon moment, je vous écoute.

- Et bien pour commencer, vous aviez raison c'est héréditaire, ma mère est atteinte d'otosclérose et a perdu l'ouie quand j'était petit, c'est pour cela que je connais le langage des sourds et muets. Je savais que j'avais une chance de l'avoir mais la maladie ne s'est déclarée qu'il y a cinq ans, j'ai consulté plusieurs médecins qui m'ont tous répondus la même chose, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

- Il n'y a aucun traitement possible ?

- Non, une clinique spécialisée fait des recherches là dessus, mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir perdu l'ouie avant de bénéficier d'un traitement. Je n'ai pas peur de devenir sourd, j'ai plutôt peur de devoir quitter le laboratoire, abandonner ce monde qui me plait tant.

- Il y a peut-être un moyen ou un poste qui pourra vous convenir.

- Je ne veux pas abandonner l'équipe, je ne veux pas vous abandonner.

- Pardon ?

- 'ai été lâche tout ce temps, depuis que j'ai découvert que la maladie s'est déclarée je suis devenu encore plus lâche qu'avant. Sara ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que…

Grissom ne pu finir sa phrase, interrompu par la serveuse qui apportait leurs commandes. Peu après le départ de celle-ci un silence gêné tomba sur les deux collègues. Grissom ne savait plus comment reprendre la conversation et Sara analysait ce qu'il avait dit avant d'être interrompu.

Grissom se reprit après avoir picorer dans son assiette quelques morceaux de bacon, il devait lui dire, il devait entendre de vive voix sa réponse avant de ne plus rien entendre. Il attrapa son verre et bu une grande gorgée puis se lança.

- Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que ça fait maintenant cinq ans que je vous connais, cinq ans que vous hantez mon esprit jour et nuit, mais je n'ai jamais rien tenté jusqu'à présent car je trouve que vous méritez mieux. J'ai quinze ans de plus que vous, je suis un asocial toujours plongé dans son travail. Et maintenant je n'entends plus.

Sara ne savait pas quoi dire, elle attendait cela depuis si longtemps que l'émotion lui coinçait les mots dans la gorge. Grissom prit ce silence pour un refus, il avait attendu trop longtemps et maintenant s'était trop tard, il commença à regretter de s'être dévoiler. La jeune femme réalisa la bourde, il avait mal interpréter son silence.

Pour lui faire comprendre son erreur, elle lui attrapa la main gauche avec ses deux mains, le forçant à lever les yeux vers elle.

- Grissom, je ne vous rejette pas, je… Ca va faire cinq ans que j'attends ce moment. Je commençais à ne plus y croire.

- Sara, je suis désolé. Je…

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, la jeune femme s'était levée et penchée au dessus de la table pour l'embrasser. Baiser doux, gentil, sage, mais qui bien vite devint passionné, dévorant, enivrant.


	3. réglons cette affaire

je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé des messages !!

oOoOoOoOo

L'équipe de jour salua leur collègue de l'équipe de nuit, Greg avait fini les examens des preuves et devait remettre le dossier à Grissom. Le jeune technicien alla donc frapper à la porte du bureau de son supérieur, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il recommença mais du se rendre bien vite compte que le bureau était vide, il fit demi-tour évitant de justesse Catherine.

- Désolé Catherine, je cherche Grissom.

- Il n'est pas dans son bureau ?

- Non.

- Etrange. Je vais l'appeler, attends encore un peu.

Catherine attrapa son téléphone et composa de mémoire le numéro de son ami, puis après plusieurs sonneries la messagerie se mit en route. elle raccrocha perplexe et recommença une nouvelle fois. Après quelques tonalités elle fut surprise d'entendre une voix féminine autre que la messagerie.

- Allô.

- Sara ?

- Oh !Catherine, comment ça va?

- Bien, mais pourquoi tu as le portable de Grissom ?

- Il ne peut pas répondre dans l'immédiat, il se passe quelque chose d'urgent ?

- Non, juste qu'il a maintenant une heure de retard et que toi tu vas l'être dans dix minutes.

- Je lui dirais.

Catherine raccrocha visiblement surprise d'avoir eu la jeune femme.

De son côté, Sara s'empressa de réveiller Grissom, pendant que celui-ci grogna de mécontentement elle fila sous la douche. Gil lui ne voulait pas se lever, il était si bien dans ce lit, il en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps.

Sara revint dans la chambre en peignoir pour voir si celui-ci s'était levé, mais elle du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il fallait qu'elle le secoue. Elle grimpa sur le lit et commença à le taquiner, il allait vraiment être en retard.

- Gil, tu es en retard. Catherine t'a appelé sur ton téléphone. Elle m'a dit que tu avais une heure de retard. Aller debout !

- Non, je suis bien là avec toi. En quinze ans de carrière, je peux bien être en retard une fois.

- Oui, mais les autres vont se poser des questions.

- Argument de choc. C'est bon je me lève.

Grissom quitta à son tour les draps de la jeune femme pour aller prendre une douche, il réapparu quelques minutes plus tard propre mais dans les vêtement de la veille. Il n'aimait pas trop porter les même vêtements surtout que Catherine allait le remarquer et allait lui poser des questions toute la journée, mais il n'avait pas le temps de repasser chez lui pour se changer. Il vit que Sara avait disparu de la chambre, il suivit donc l'odeur de café qui s'élevait dans l'appartement.

Il pressa le pas, espérant ne pas croiser ses collègues, il passa à l'accueil prendre les notes qui lui étaient destinées, il remarqua le regard fort surpris de la réceptionniste, depuis le temps qu'elle travaillait ici elle ne l'avait jamais vu en retard. Il pressa encore plus le pas, il allait y arriver mais fut stopper net par une femme à la chevelure blonde. Catherine l'avait attendu devant son bureau et quand elle l'avait aperçu au coin du couloir, elle lui fonça dessus pour avoir une explication. Mais c'était sans compter sur Grissom et ses techniques d'esquive particulièrement perfide. Il se déporta légèrement sur la gauche et passa devant elle pour filer à la salle de repos où espérait-il, il y aurait quelqu'un. Mais à part Greg, la salle était vide. Il remarqua le regard de son jeune collègue, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à le voir débarquer dans la salle de repos avant longtemps. Le jeune technicien se leva et commença à lui demander où il était, au moment où Catherine arriva à son tour dans la salle et commença à pester contre lui. Grissom n'arrivait plus à suivre et à son plus grand bonheur une crise de surdité se déclencha, il capta quelques mots sur les lèvres de ses collègues mais il du bien vite renoncer.

- Ralentissez ! Je ne peux pas comprendre si vous parlez tous les deux en même temps.

- Pourquoi vous êtes en retard ? lui demanda Greg surexcité.

- J'ai eu un contre temps.

- Quand je vous ai appelé, je suis tombée sur Sara, vous m'expliquez ?

- Oui, c'est très simple, j'avais du mal à dormir et je suis donc aller faire un tour et j'ai croisé celle-ci, on est allé prendre un café et quand vous m'avez appelé j'avais les mains prise par les café et les pâtisseries. Sara a du répondre à ma place.

- Mouais.

Catherine avait comprit avec le temps que quand quelqu'un commence sa phrase par « c'est très simple », cette personne dissimulait quelque chose, de plus croiser Sara ! Ils habitaient loin comment ils auraient pu se croiser par hasard, vraiment.

Greg lui fut plus que déçu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce mensonge si gros, ça cachait quelque chose mais quoi ?.

Avant que les deux commères ne puissent lui demander plus le téléphone du superviseur se mit à vibrer.

- Grissom.

- Salut Gil. On a retrouvé deux corps dans un terrain vague derrière le Strip. Sara est déjà sur place.

- Sara ?

- Oui, Nick et Warrick sont déjà sur une scène et Catherine reprend une ancienne affaire. Et sinon, tu es difficile à joindre ces derniers temps.

- Désolé Jim. Bon j'arrive.

Gil gara le véhicule du service à côté de la voiture personnelle de Sara, il attrapa sa mallette dans le coffre et passa sous le ruban jaune. Brass discutait avec un sans-abris, celui-ci avait eu la peur de sa vie en découvrant les corps. Sara arriva vers lui les bras chargé de sacs, elle les posa à terre et lui expliqua brièvement la scène.

- Le monsieur cherchait un coin tranquille où passer la nuit, il a repéré une bâche bleue et il a voulu l'utiliser, mais surprise deux corps. Il a tout lâché et à filer trouver un policier. David ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- Bien, que reste-t'il à faire ?

- Euh, j'ai pris les photos, fait les moulages d'empreintes de pas et de pneus, prit celles du sans-abris et j'ai enveloppé la bâche.

- Tu n'as pas chaumé.

- Brass avait du mal à te joindre, je me suis dit que le temps que tu arrives je pouvais faire le maximum. J'ai aussi prélevé quelques amis à toi.

- Des amis ?

- Des larves et autres insectes, je les ai mit dans un bocal avec de quoi mangé.

- Parfait.

Pour se faire pardonner son retard il attrapa les sacs et les déposa dans la voiture du laboratoire, il remarqua que Jim en avait fini avec le témoin et que ce dernier allait être ramener au central pour prendre sa déposition.

Quelques minutes après la fourgonnette de la morgue arriva avec à son bord David et le nouvel assistant.

Désolé pour le retard, il y a eu un accident sur l'autoroute. Ca à provoquer des bouchons monstres.

- C'est bon David, vous êtes là.

- Merci Grissom.

Le jeune légiste fila avec le matériel vers les deux corps, il prit la température, nota les traces évidentes de traumatisme et la position des corps avant d'en faire part aux deux experts.

Les deux victimes sont mortes il y a trois jours. Pour la première je dirais qu'elle s'est vidée de son sang pour la deuxième il faudra attendre l'autopsie.

- Très bien, vous pouvez les emmenez sans plus tarder, on a déjà fini ici.

Sara remercia le jeune légiste, elle se tourna vers Grissom pour voir sa réaction mais celui-ci était penché sur l'un des corps, visiblement il n'avait pas entendu la fin de la conversation. Sara écrivit rapidement sur un morceau de papier les conclusion de David et lui mit devant les yeux., Gil attrapa le morceau de papier et fit une remarque à la jeune femme.

- Peut-être avons-nous affaire à nos deux disparues, il y a un reçu pour des photocopies dans la poche de celle-ci. Elle vient du campus universitaire.

Le docteur Robbins venait de finir une autopsie quand les deux experts arrivèrent, il les salua avant de venir se placer à côté de la première victime.

- Bon à vous maintenant.

- Doc vous savez déjà ce que je vais vous demander.

- En effet. Bien, cette jeune femme est morte d'une exsanguination. Les veines tibiales ont été sectionnées sous le choc, je dirais un véhicule de type camionnette vu les contusions. Le pare choc lui a fracturé les deux tibias sectionnant donc les veines, déchiré les muscles et déplacé les rotules en déchirant les tendons.

- La camionnette devait rouler extrêmement vite, remarqua Sara.

- En effet, si jamais elle avait été amenée aux urgences, elle aurait sans doute survécu mais clouée dans un fauteuil roulant pour longtemps. Les nerfs ont été touchés et la colonne à bouger. Elle a connu une fin horrible.

- Combien de temps a-t'il fallu pour qu'elle tombe en état de choc ?

- Et bien au vu de ses blessures au moins dix heures si ce n'est plus.

Le Doc attrapa sa béquille et passa à la seconde table d'autopsie, il retira le drap qui recouvrait la deuxième victime et leur montra une marque au niveau du plexus.

- La deuxième victime a moins souffert, asphyxie par compression. Le tueur s'est assis sur sa cage thoracique en laissant cette marque de fermeture éclaire, elle pouvait expirer mais pas inspirer, petit à petit le cerveau à manquer d'oxygène. Après avoir laver le corps David a remarqué des traces de coups, sans doute l'a-t'il assommé pour la rendre plus docile. Elles sont mortes à quelques heures d'intervalles c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

- Merci beaucoup Doc.

- A oui, j'allais oublier le plus important, notre asphyxiée était enceinte de douze semaines. J'ai extrait assez de tissus pour un test de paternité si besoin en est.

Grissom remercia encore une fois le légiste et demanda à Sara de comparer les empreintes avec celle de leur deux disparues. Pendant qu'il fila dans son bureau ressortir le dossier de ses étagères.

Il relu rapidement les rapports que lui avait remit Warrick et Nick ainsi que Catherine, mais bien vite son esprit se détourna et il parti dans les méandres de la journée.

Après leur déjeuner, lui et Sara étaient partis sur les bords du lac Mead, évitant ainsi la foule et les curieux, car il faut bien avouer qu'un couple qui s'embrasse a en perdre haleine ça passe pas inaperçu dans un restaurant. Ils avaient donc marché pendant de longues minutes en discutant de tout, savourant juste l'instant, puis Sara proposa à Grissom de passer à son appartement pour prendre un dernier thé avant de reprendre leur service. Mais il devait avouer qu'enchaîner les services sans réellement dormir n'aidait pas et bien vite il s'était endormi chez la jeune femme. Sara l'avait sans mal convaincu d'aller dormir dans son lit, le canapé n'étant pas le mieux pour se reposer confortablement.

Sara a cet instant, le tirant de ses pensées fortes intéressantes, elle avait les résultats pour les empreintes et venait en discuter avec son supérieur.

- J'ai comparé les empreintes avec nos deux disparues, tu as vu juste, il s'agis bien d'elle.

- J'aurai préféré me tromper. Alors elles sont mortes lors de leur disparition et leurs cadavres sont retrouvés presque à l'autre bout de la ville. Ce n'est vraiment pas logique.

- Et bien on sait qu'elles ont quitté leur chambre précipitamment, laissant tout sur place. On a retrouvé des traces de pas qui n'appartiennent à aucune d'entre elles et de mains dans les escaliers. De plus on a un impact de voiture contre un poteau devant leur bâtiment à datant du jour de leur disparition.

- Il nous manque des éléments.

- Oui, mais j'ai une hypothèse. Pour des raisons encore inconnue les deux jeunes femmes quittent leur chambre, peut-être un intrus indésirable ou quelqu'un à éviter, elles courent dehors et traversent la rue, c'est à ce moment là que le conducteur de la camionnette percute l'une d'entre elle la projetant loin. Il a plus ce jour là assez pour emporter dans les égouts toutes traces de sang et les débris de petite taille. Celui-ci panique et va voir, mais hélas pour notre deuxième victime il la voit et ne peut pas laisser de témoin et donc l'embarque de force.

- Plutôt intéressante je dois l'avouer. Il nous faudrait retrouver ce mystérieux inconnu qui les aurait vu et poursuivi pour avoir son témoignage. L'inspecteur va aller annoncer leur mort dans deux heures. Peut-être de nouveaux témoins apparaîtront.

- Espérons.

Grissom laissa Sara et l'inspecteur finir l'interrogatoire pendant qu'il vérifiait les empreintes. Un jeune homme s'était présenté à Grissom comme un ami intime d'une des victimes et il voulait leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là.

Le jeune homme leur expliqua qu'il était venu voir sa petite amie pour lui demander d'avorter, il n'avait pas les moyens pour un enfant et en plus elle allait rater ses études, la conversation avait mal tourné quand la collocataire est arrivée, sa petit amie avait alors fuit poursuivit par son amie. Il les a pas immédiatement suivit, il se disait qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchire, quand soudain un grincement de pneus la forcer à regarder par la fenêtre. Il avait vu une camionnette percutée la collocataire. Il a alors filé, descendant les marches à vive allure, tombant à de nombreuses reprises. Mais quand il atteignit la rue la camionnette avait filé et aucun trace des deux filles.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police ? Demanda Grissom à la fin du contre rendu de Sara.

- Il pensait que l'homme les emmenait à l'hôpital, il a alors fait le tour de tous les services d'urgences du compté. Il n'est revenu qu'à l'université ce matin.

- En tout cas il ne nous ment pas, ce sont bien ses empreintes et ses chaussures. Sinon quoi d'autre ?

- Il nous a donné la couleur de la camionnette et les deux premières lettres de la plaque, il ne sait pas comment était le chauffeur.

- C'est déjà ça.

Après plusieurs heures de recherche le coupable fut arrêté dans un garage de la ville, il voulait faire réparer un pare choc et un feu avant. L'homme avoua sans difficultés avoir percuté l'une des jeunes femmes, mais bien vite ses déclarations ne collaient plus avec les preuves.

- Je les ai emmené à l'hôpital je vous le jure.

- Je ne crois pas, on a retrouvé leurs corps dans un terrain vague près du Strip, de plus un ami d'un des victimes a écumé tous les hôpitaux à leur recherche. Avouer si vous voulez pas aller dans le couloir de la mort.

- Vous n'avez rien contre moi !

Grissom qui n'avait encore rien dit lui tendit des clichés pris sur le terrain vague, puis un graphique d'analyse.

- Voyez vous monsieur Hens, nous avons trouvé sur les deux lieux des traces d'un véhicule, en recoupant ces informations, nous avons découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une camionnette Ford de couleur noir, qui avant était verte puis bleue. Grâce à la commission rogatoire nous avons prélevé des écailles de peinture de votre pare choc avant, les analyses sont formelles il s'agit bien de votre véhicule, de plus nous en avons trouver dans les plaie d'une des victime. Ensuite la boue, bien qu'il ne s'agisse que de terre celle-ci peut révéler bien des choses, on a retrouvé sur le terrain vague des trace des même pneus qui équipent votre véhicule, de plus après analyse il s'avère que la boue séchée qui se trouvait sur le bas de caisse est identique à celle de ce terrain. Nous avons suffisamment de preuves pour mettre en prison pour très longtemps.

- D'accord j'avoue, c'est moi, après avoir percuté la fille je pensais filer, mais sa copine est apparue et je l'ai embarqué. Je l'ai étouffé dans ma voiture avant de les jeter dans le terrain.

L'inspecteur passa les menottes à cet homme abject tout en lui disant ses droits. Sara elle observait la scène depuis la vitre sans teint, elle ne comprenait pas le genre humain, combien de délit de fuite avaient-ils traité cette année ? Beaucoup trop.

Elle quitta la pièce d'observation pour aller voir Grissom qui rassemblait les photos et les graphiques pour les ranger dans le dossier. Ils avaient réussit à coincer le tueur, malgré la difficulté de l'enquête, mais il n'était pas satisfait. Deux jeunes femmes étaient décédées à cause d'un irresponsable. Il quitta la salle suivit de Sara, la jeune femme voyait qu'il n'allait pas bien et lui proposa de prendre un peu l'air le temps de se calmer.


	4. petite affaire

Sara tendit un café à son supérieur, il était assis sur un banc non loin du laboratoire. Il remercia la jeune femme et l'invita à s'assoire. Un silence apaisant s'installa entrecouper par les soupirs de Gil, il ne savait pas comment lui demander de venir avec lui. Après tout il allait seul chez son médecin depuis cinq ans, mais cette fois c'était différent, sa relation avec elle était différente.

- Sara, j'aurai un service à te demander.

- Lequel ?

- Venir avec moi chez mon médecin, je dois passer un audiogramme de contrôle et avoir sans doute une idée du temps qu'il me reste à pouvoir entendre.

- J'accepte avec plaisir.

La journée avait bien commencé, l'équipe de jour avait remplacé celle de nuit tranquillement, Greg était depuis longtemps rentrer chez lui, Catherine était passée chez un témoin dans son affaire et le duo Nick et Warrick attendait la reprise de service pour avoir leurs résultats de recherche pour leur enquête.

Grissom et Sara eux attendaient dans une salle d'attente pleine d'enfants, le cabinet où se trouvait le médecin de Gil était principalement composé de pédiatres et généralistes, d'où le nombre affolant d'enfant dans la salle d'attente. Sara se sentait presque encerclée par toutes ces têtes blondes alors que Grissom lisait une revue sur les bienfaits des ballades en pleine forêt. Puis la secrétaire médicale leur fit signe que le médecin allait les recevoir.

Le médecin fit passer à Grissom un audiogramme qui s'avéra plus alarmant que prévu. Le praticien s'installa derrière son bureau et entra les dernières données, il était plutôt pessimiste sur l'avancée de la maladie et le fit savoir à son patient.

- D'après l'évolution de vos audiogrammes j'ai bien peur qu'il ne vous reste que deux ans avant de perdre l'ouie définitivement.

- Si peut de temps.

- Hélas, vos tympans commence à vraiment bien être coincé par les excroissances osseuses. Il faudra refaire un audiogramme dans les trois prochains mois, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille envisager un appareil l'année prochaine.

Sara tendit sa main à Grissom qui la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, les nouvelles n'étaient vraiment pas bonnes et il commençait à désespérer. Après avoir remercier le médecin les deux experts quittèrent le cabinet, Grissom était abattu, il ne s'attendait pas à cette soudaine progression de la maladie, il regarda la jeune femme qui tentait de lui remonter le moral.

- C'est une estimation, peut-être qu'il te restera plus longtemps. Et puis quoi qu'il se passe je resterais avec toi.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien, maintenant qu'on sait pour ton audition on va aller te remonter le moral et je sais de source sûre que pour cela il faut une bonne montagne russe.

Grissom rigola à la remarque de la jeune femme, en effet rien ne valait le bruit d'une attraction pour qu'il retrouve son esprit d'enfant. Il lui indiqua un parc à thème pas trop loin où il avait un grand huit saisissant.

L'équipe fut appelée pour un triple homicide dans une maison de banlieue chic de la ville. Catherine était déjà sur place avec Brass et Warrick, Nick était en chemin et Sara et Grissom luttaient pour s'habiller dans la chambre de cette dernière, ne retrouvant pas leurs affaires, si bien qu'ils arrivèrent avec une demi-heure de retard.

Grissom passa sous le ruban bleu et demanda à Catherine un compte rendu des lieux, celle-ci ne protesta pas vu l'air renfrogner de ce dernier. Elle lui expliqua donc la disposition des corps dans la maison et les traces de sang. Sara arriva à son tour et ne put éviter les commentaires de ses collègues. Il est vrai qu'elle était souvent la deuxième arrivée sur les lieux d'un crime, pour une fois qu'elle était en retard, en plus elle avait une excellente raison que seuls elle et Grissom savaient, d'ailleurs ce dernier n'ayant pas trouvé tous ses habits avait revêtu un bleu de travail. Elle salua Catherine et se mit au travail, trois hommes, trois frères tués d'une balle dans la nuque dans une maison que devait valoir facilement dans les trois million de dollars. L'aîné travaillait dans un des casinos de la ville en tant que responsable de la sécurité, le second travaillait dans une firme de courtage ayant des contrats avec les gros de cette ville et le cadet était un musicien connu dans le coin mais sans avoir réellement percé. Aucunes femmes, aucuns enfants mais quelques amis de passage voilà en quoi se résumait leur vie sociale.

Nick trouva un coffre fort vide et quelques caches à travers la maison, Warrick lui avait prélevé une série de traces de pas partant du salon où se trouvait le premier corps et allant jusqu'à la cuisine où avait été retrouvé le deuxième frère, puis repartant à l'étage dans la chambre du cadet. Catherine avait mitraillé les lieux avec son appareil photo et attendait David pour prendre les corps en photo. Greg lui suivait Sara à travers les différentes pièces de l'immense demeure afin de trouver quelque chose susceptible de les faire avancer dans l'enquête. Arriver dans la salle à manger ils eurent la bonne surprise de voir une vitre brisée et quelques gouttes de sang sur des éclats par terre.

Grissom se proposa pour aller faire un tour dehors voir s'il n'y avait pas d'empreintes de pas où de pneus. Il contourna la piscine et parti dans les méandres de ce parc privé. L'argent pouvait presque tout acheter mais pour ces trois là il n'avait pas servit à grand chose. Il continua son avancée dans les rosiers quand son regard tomba sur une carabine. Après l'avoir emballée consciencieusement il repartit voir Jim afin d'avoir quelques détails sur le cas.

Le policier essayait de faire partir des journalistes qui avaient pénétré dans la propriété pendant que des agents avaient le dos tourné.

- Vous êtes sur une scène de crime, faudra vous le dire combien de fois, vous enfreignez la loi en voulant rester ici.

Jim fit signe à trois agents d'embarquer ces malotrus pour un motif quelconque tant qu'ils dégageaient. L'inspecteur détestait les journalistes, en faite presque tout le monde les détestait. Il vit Grissom arriver vers lui carabine emballée à la main.

- Bonsoir Grissom.

- Bonsoir Jim, alors dis moi tout.

- L'appel venait de la femme de ménage totalement paniquée, elle est rentrée faire les corvées habituelles quand elle a aperçut les empreintes pleines de sang, elle les a suivit et surprise un corps. Les ambulanciers ont du l'emmener à l'hôpital tellement elle était sous le choc. Sinon je ne t'ai pas trop interrompu en t'appelant ?

- Pardon ?

- Quand j'ai appelé chez toi ça ne répondait pas et quand tu as décroché ton portable j'ai cru entendre pendant un moment une voix féminine protestée. Elle ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir abandonné pour t'occuper d'une scène de crime ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Jim.

- Mouais, on en reparlera plus tard.

Le policier retourna à son véhicule avec son sourire malicieux figer sur ses lèvres, il savait qu'il allait savoir le fin mot de cette histoire un jour, il suffisait d'être patient.

Grissom de son côté ne savait pas quoi en penser, il savait que son ami savait garder un secret mais là c'était encore récent, il voulait en profiter un maximum avant d'en parler à qui que se soit. De plus la jeune femme ne lui en voulait pas étant donné qu'elle était aussi sur place, mais il devait avouer qu'il était fatigué, il n'avait pas réellement dormit pendant la journée, bien qu'il avait apprécié les douces tortures que lui avait infligé Sara. En parlant de la jeune femme, il la repéra près de la porte de la cuisine, étouffant un bâillement, elle aussi n'avait pas vraiment dormit.

Alors qu'il allait replier bagage deux agents amenèrent un homme jusqu'à eux, il s'agissait d'un adolescent de dix sept ans assez grand et plutôt fin, de type caucasien, blond les cheveux mi long et dans son cou on pouvait voir un tatouage de gang. Les deux policiers avaient bien du mal à le maintenir en place, le jeune essaye à la moindre baisse d'attention de détaler comme un lapin. Grissom s'approcha du trio et commença son observation.

- Qu'avons nous là ?

- On l'a trouvé pendant qu'on finissait d'inspecter le jardin, il tentait de fuir en escaladant le mur du fond, mais avec les barbelés il a pas pu aller bien loin.

- En effet, pouvez-vous me montrer vos main jeune homme.

- Va te faire…

- Hé ho bonhomme soit gentil avec le monsieur, ok ! Le corrigea l'agent.

Le jeune lui tendit ses mains paumes vers le bas, Grissom sortit le test pour la poudre qui ce révéla négatif, puis il inspecta la tenue du jeune homme, tee-shirt quatre fois trop grand pour lui, jean délavé et esquinté aux genoux, des chaussures de sports blanches avec sur une partie de la semelle des traces de sang qui commençait à sécher.

- Il va falloir nous expliquer ça.

- Je vous jure je les ai pas tuer, quand j'ai voulu visiter la baraque je suis tomber sur les corps. J'me suis dis qu'ils avaient plus besoin de leur tune et de leur bijoux alors j'ai fait le plein et je suis reparti.

- Avez vous touché à quelque chose ?

- Non juste à l'argent qui était posé sur le bureau et les salles de bain.

Les deux policiers l'emmenèrent au poste afin de pouvoir prendre sa déposition et l'inculper pour cambriolage en attendant de trouver mieux.

Après expertise de la carabine, Bobby pu en conclure qu'il s'agissait de l'arme du crime, Mandy compara les empreintes sur la crosse avec celle du délinquant que les policiers avaient coincé, concordance parfaite.

Brasse entra en premier suivit de Grissom et Catherine, le jeune avait revêtu une combinaison orange le temps que ses affaires soient inspectées, le capitaine déposa un dossier marron sur la table et d'un geste lent commença à le lire devant le suspect. Catherine s'était installée à côté de Jim et Grissom lui était debout derrière ses deux collègues, il pouvait ainsi voir le visage de leur suspect.

Jim commença donc son interrogatoire qui ne dura pas bien longtemps étant donner les preuves accablantes, pendant le petit entretien avec leur suspect Grissom reçu un message comme quoi on avait retrouvé des traces de poudre sur le tee-shirt mais pas de façon régulière, avec le message une photo de la disposition des traces, et Grissom comprit comment le jeune avait fait pour ne pas avoir de poudre sur les mains.

- Vous prenez quelle taille pour vous habiller ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous faites du combien en tee-shirt ?

- Je mets que du XXXL, vous voulez m'offrir un tee-shirt ou quoi ?

- Je dirais à première vue que votre vraie taille est du L, vous avez mis ce tee-shirt quatre fois trop grand pour pouvoir prendre l'arme sans être gêné dans vos gestes, on a retrouver des traces de poudre entrecoupées de plies signe que vous avez empoigné l'arme avec.

- Pas bête pour un petit délinquant, argumenta Catherine.

Brass fit signe à l'agent d'arrêter ce jeune pour triple homicide avec préméditation, le jeune pestait contre le système mais bien vite il fut remit en place par le policier. Brass referma le dossier devant lui et remercia les deux experts.

- Je vous paie le déjeuner pour fêter ça.

- Merci Jim, lui répondit Catherine.

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai d'autre projet pour le déjeuner et si jamais j'annule je me fais tuer. Une prochaine fois ?

- Ok, ça sera entre toi et moi Catherine.

Grissom prit congé de ses deux amis pour foncer à son rendez vous secret.

Sara l'attendait devant un bâtiment assez récent sur lequel on pouvait voir le sigle d'une école pour sourds et muets.

- Gil tu es presque en retard.

- Désolé Sara. Alors ?

- On a cours tous les mardi entre midi et deux, on aura pas beaucoup le temps pour dormir mais c'est faisable. J'ai hâte de commencer.

- A apprendre ?

- Non, a pouvoir communiquer avec toi sans que les autres ne nous comprennent.


	5. soirée au combien mondaine!

Ecklie allait le payer, il le jurait, Ecklie allait regretter sa décision. Grissom avait tourné au bout du couloir direction l'administration, d'abord il divisait l'équipe en deux, d'un côté Catherine, Warrick et Nick et de l'autre Greg, Sofia, Sara et lui, ensuite il veut licencier du personnel alors qu'ils sont en sous effectif, et maintenant il l'obligeait à aller à une soirée mondaine pour faire la pub du laboratoire et puis quoi encore ?

Grissom arriva déjà bien remonter devant le bureau d'Ecklie, mais au grand malheur de celui-ci le shérif discutait de la soirée à venir.

- Ah ! Grissom j'allais justement me rendre à votre bureau, j'ai deux invitations pour vous et votre dame.

- Grissom y va toujours seul.

- Merci Ecklie, mais cette fois je prends les deux invitations, je connais quelqu'un qui a toujours voulut voir les différents aspects de mon travail.

- Qui donc ?

- Sara Sidle.

Ecklie lui lança un regard de travers, cherchant à savoir s'il y avait une raison autre que professionnelle. Gil lui attrapa les deux invitations et repartit à la salle de repos de son équipe, il devait maintenant le dire à Sara.

Celle-ci était assise sur un fauteuil et lisait une revue déposée là tout en buvant du thé, Sofia et Greg eux mangeaient leur gargantuesque hamburger tout en discutant de leur dernière affaire. Gil s'arrêta devant la porte il ne savait pas comment la faire sortir de la salle sans que tout le monde se pose des questions, il passa au plan B, il s'installa en face de la jeune femme et utilisa un langage que maintenant les deux connaissaient, la langue des signes. Heureusement pour lui que la jeune femme avait été une excellente élève et maîtrisait maintenant les bases en seulement quelques semaines intensives.

« Je dois aller à une fête, tu veux venir ? »

« Oui, mais c'est une fête pour quoi ? »

« Ce montrer, Ecklie m'y oblige »

« Ok »

Sara savait à quel point Grissom détestait ce genre de soirée mondaine, où l'apparence prenait de l'importance, chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir. Elle le comprenait, être entourer de gens qui ne vous juge que par vos habits et vos bijoux c'était loin d'être enrichissant.

Sofia avait observé le petit manège de ses deux collègues, elle avait comprit qu'ils avaient utilisé le langage des signes pour que leur conversation soit privée, elle savait par un technicien du laboratoire que Grissom le connaissait, mais Sara cela devenait étrange. Sofia voulait garder un oeil sur eux, elle sentait qu'il se tramait quelque chose d'important dans le dos de tout le monde.

Grissom salua les deux autres membres de l'équipe et fila dans son bureau pour terminer les rapports. Depuis que trois des membres avaient quitté l'équipe de nuit les choses n'étaient plus pareille, Nick et Warrick contribuaient activement à la vie de celle-ci, Catherine lui prenait la tête pour un oui ou pour un non, mais elle lui faisait savoir sa façon de penser, Greg avait besoin de voir différentes techniques et donc de suivre le plus de monde possible et Sofia n'avait pas assez travailler avec eux pour connaître encore parfaitement sa place. Les seuls points positifs qu'il voyait s'étaient qu'il était avec Sara et qu'il y avait moins de paperasses qui s'amoncellent sur son bureau. Il allait faire comprendre à Ecklie qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher, il avait trop jouit de ses pouvoirs de nouveau directeur et allait le regretter.

Grissom aida Sara à sortir de la voiture avant de laisser ses clés à un voiturier, il regarda sa montre une dernière fois, ils avaient que quelques minutes de retard mais rien d'alarmant. Lui dans son costume noir avec nœud-papillon et elle dans une robe couleur chocolat avec ses cheveux relevés en chignon sophistiqué, il dégageait d'eux une certaine élégance magnétique.

La salle était bondée de monde, que la haute société de Las Vegas qui dépensait son argent futilement. Grissom déposa leurs manteaux à l'accueil et lui tendit le bras pour la guider jusqu'à leur table. A celle-ci se trouvait déjà Catherine qui était venue accompagnée de son nouveau petit ami, elle fit rapidement les présentations.

- Grissom, Sara, je vous présente John Manfri, il travail pour le procureur.

- Enchanté, je suis Gil Grissom un collègue et voici Sara Sidle une collègue également.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Grissom observa le nouveau petit ami de son amie, il devait bien avoir la quarantaine vu sa chevelure poivre et sel, des lunettes noires lui donnaient un regard sombre qui ne collait pas avec le personnage, il devait venir d'une famille assez aisée vu sa façon de parler et de se tenir. Grissom fut coupé par une main douce et chaude qui s'était glissée sous la table, Sara avait envie d'avoir un contact avec lui. après tout ils allaient passer la soirée côte à côte sans pouvoir réellement se toucher, un supplice.

Sara repensa aux six derniers mois qui venaient de s'écouler, tout avait commencer par la confession de Grissom sur sa maladie et sur le fait qu'il tenait à elle, depuis ce jour ils profitaient de chaque instant comme si il s'agissait du dernier, Grissom avait repris les échec et le base-ball, elle la musique, ils visitaient tous les musées possible, voyaient les films qui leur faisait envie, mangeaient dans les restaurants qui leur faisait plaisir et quand ils ne sortaient pas s'étaient pour ne plus quitter le lit. La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, elle avait été agréablement surprise de découvrir un homme passionné et extrêmement habille, elle se souvenait aussi de l'appel qui avait suivit, Grissom avait eu d'autre plan que celui-là pour finir leur dimanche.

Grissom observa sa jeune amie, elle était partie dans ses pensées qui au vue de son magnifique sourire devaient être agréable. Il déposa sa main sur celle de sa compagne la ramenant doucement à la réalité, elle lui envoya un sourire charmeur puis s'excusa auprès de ses amis pour aller au toilette, elle fit quelques pas se retourna et envoya un message que Grissom reçu cinq sur cinq.

« Rejoins moi dans cinq minutes »

Catherine se demandait ce que faisait la jeune femme, il ne fallait comme même pas dix minutes pour aller soulager une envie pressante. Elle s'apprêtait à aller la rejoindre femme quand Grissom l'interrompu, il se proposa pour aller l'attendre devant la porte des toilettes. Il commença à se diriger vers cette endroit au combien intime, mais quand il remarqua que Catherine ne le suivait plus du regard il bifurqua vers la porte du fond là où se trouvait réellement Sara. Celle-ci l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'attira à elle pour un baiser plus que brûlant, elle en avait si envie, si besoin. Grissom lui faisait tout pour garder le contrôle, la salle était remplie de gens influant et de quelques collègues, au moindre faux pas l'un d'eux pourrait les surprendre.

Après cet échange passionné Sara retourna à la table, elle laissa à Grissom le temps de reprendre ses esprits et surtout calmer l'ardeur qui s'était installé dans son pantalon. Elle passa avant par les toilettes vérifier si l'échange avec son homme ne l'avait pas trop décoiffé puis elle reprit sa place à la table.

- Où est Grissom ?

- Il a croisé une connaissance.

- Oh ! Je vois. Le connaissant il reviendra dans dix minutes.

En effet le superviseur refit une apparition quelques minutes plus tard, il les avait passé planquer dans un coin sombre à se repasser des scènes plus ridicules les unes que les autres afin de faire retomber la pression. Il s'installa à sa place et commença une conversation forte intéressante avec le nouveau petit ami de Catherine, Sara de son côté observait la salle et les gens qui s'y trouvaient.

Puis vint l'heure du premier discours, le shérif monta sur la scène prévue à cet effet, il remercia comme à l'accoutumer les gens présent et quelques amis proches puis il invita tout le monde à s'asseoir car le dîner allait être servit. Peu de temps après le bal des serveurs commença, jonglant de table en table pour déposer les assiettes plutôt bien garnies des invités. L'entrée était composée d'un assortiment de verrines, mousse de betterave au parmesan, chantilly de tomate sur fond de tapenade et mousse d'artichaut avec sa vinaigrettes aux herbes. Sara attendit que tout le monde soit servit et commença sa dégustation, puis quand elle eu fini Grissom échangea leurs assiettes devant l'air surpris de Catherine.

- Sara est végétarienne Catherine, vous auriez oublié ?

- Non, non, je pensais que tu ne te souciais jamais de tes collègues, mais j'avoue que je me suis trompée.

Puis quand ce fut au tour du plat de résistance, ce fut Sara qui changea son assiette avec Grissom, comme un accord passé entre eux. Grissom se régala donc des deux pavés de biche à la sauce aux champignons accompagnés de leur purée de potiron et de leurs quatre légumes braisés. Catherine sentait quelque chose, jamais Grissom n'aurait agit de cette façon avec un collègue, même pas avec elle qui était une de ses plus anciennes amies, alors avec Sara ! Ils ne s'adressaient presque plus la parole et puis voilà qu'il y a quelques mois l'ambiance avait changée pour redevenir comme avant. Ca cachait quelque chose de louche.

Grissom passa un excellent dîner, il appréciait la cuisine, la compagnie qu'offrait ce John et par dessus tout le fait que Sara soit à côté de lui dans une magnifique robe de soirée, il ne manquait plus qu'un peu de musique douce et que tout le monde disparaisse pour que tout soit parfait.

Le directeur du laboratoire monta à son tour sur scène pour faire un discours prônant l'importance du laboratoire au sein de la communauté puis il salua les superviseurs présents à la fête, Catherine, Grissom et celui de l'équipe de jour. Puis le désert fut apporté avec les coupes de champagne, un trio de plaisir sur une assiette rectangle, un puit d'amour savoureux, une mousse fondante aux fruits de la passion et un délice au chocolat, Sara ne savait par où commencer. Grissom attaqua par la mousse aux fruits de la passions, il en adorait l'odeur et la vue, mais le goût était divin, puis le délice au chocolat était simplement sublime, une superposition de macarons aux amandes et de fondant aux trois chocolats, il passa au dernier désert le puit d'amour, une couche de pomme caramélisées sur un lit de Spéculos émiettés, le tout recouvert de Mascarpone et de crème. Grissom lança un regard à sa compagne, celle-ci aussi savourait les déserts, elle en nota les noms pour plus tard tenter de les refaire pour son homme.

Puis la première musique s'éleva, une valse. Plusieurs couples prirent place sur la piste de danse et lancèrent les premiers pas, bientôt suivit par la moitié de la salle. Catherine demanda à son compagnon s'il voulait danser, celui-ci accepta avec plaisir et ils prirent congé de leurs amis. Grissom attendait le slow pour y emmener Sara, il savait qu'elle adorait danser tout contre lui et n'allait pas l'en priver ce soir.

Catherine revint à la table seule, son compagnon avait été happé par une riche héritière et il n'arrivait plus à s'en déplâtrer, Sara avait de son côté refuser pas mal d'offre pour le plus grand plaisir de Grissom, puis arriva enfin le slow, sans plus tarder il l'invita à danser.

Le couple alla dans un coin tranquille pour se lover l'un contre l'autre, loin des yeux fouineurs de Catherine et de sa curiosité mal placée.

Puis certains invités commencèrent à partir non en avoir dit un dernier mot au shérif, Grissom proposa à Sara de rentrer, celle-ci accepta avec plaisir.

- Bonsoir Catherine, John.

- Tu pars déjà Sara ?

- Oui, Grissom m'a emmené et il commence à s'endormir, le temps qu'il me dépose et qu'il rentre chez lui il en a pour une heure.

- Bon d'accord. Bonne nuit.

- A toi aussi.

- Bonsoir Catherine, John je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontrer.

- Bonsoir Grissom.

- Bonsoir Gil, pour moi aussi ce fut un plaisir.

Puis le couple disparu dans les invités, Sara avait hâte de rentrer retirer le costume de son homme, elle prit un peu d'avance et commençant à défaire le nœud-papillon en attendant que le voiturier ramène le véhicule. Puis pendant le trajet la conversation allait bon train, le nouvel ami de Catherine en fut le sujet principal, c'était si rare de voir les petits amis de leur collègue. Puis la conversation dévia sur un sujet un peu plus piquant, le canapé ou le lit ?

A peine la porte fut ouverte que les deux adultes commencèrent leur effeuillage, Sara retirant avec fougue la chemise blanche de Grissom tandis que celui-ci s'occupait de la fermeture éclair de la jolie robe chocolat. Leurs pas les avaient guider jusque dans la chambre.

Le lendemain le réveil fut dur pour le couple, Grissom attrapa son téléphone parmi les affaires de la veille tout en pestant contre le malotrus qui osait le réveiller, décrocha et d'une voix sans équivoque répondit.

- Quoi !

- Grissom ? C'est Catherine on a besoin de vous sur un scène de crime.

- C'est urgent ?

- Assez, disons que vos petits amis sont prêt à s'envoler.

- Merde, vous êtes où ?

- Dans le désert, près de Blue Diamand Hill.

- Très bien j'arrive, je serai là dans une heure.

- Une heure ! Mais Grissom de chez vous vous en avez pour vingt minutes.

- Je suis pas chez moi.

- Quoi ! Allô Grissom ?

- …

Il avait raccroché. Catherine choqué par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre informa le reste de son équipe que Grissom sera un peu plus long que prévu.

Dans la chambre de Sara, Gil pestait contre le monde entier, il préférait finir sa grasse matinée dans le lit plutôt qu'à parcourir le désert en long et en large à la recherche d'un dieu sait quel indice. Il attrapa le sac de sport noir qui traînait au pied de la commode et disparu dans la salle de bain. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard lavé et avec de nouveaux vêtements, prêt à conquérir le monde !

Sara s'enroula dans le drap et alla donner le baiser de la victoire à son homme, elle adorait quand il avait cette lueur enfantine dans le fond de ses yeux si bleus. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance et lui proposa de se retrouver plus tard chez lui.

Il accepta volontiers cette proposition puis quitta l'appartement de la jeune femme, il rangea son sac de sport dans le coffre à côté de sa mallette de travail. En quelques mois ils avaient pris certaines habitudes, toujours prendre des affaires de rechange, avoir sa mallette avec soi, toujours venir avec deux voitures. Il mit le contact et fila sur la scène de crime.


	6. on commence ?

La circulation était assez fluide et Grissom ne mit que quarante minutes pour atteindre la scène de crime, il gara sa voiture à côté du véhicule de fonction de Catherine. Il eu à peine le temps de couper le contact que sa collègue vint à sa rencontre.

- Vous avez été rapide.

- On ne m'a pas laissé le choix, s'énerva Grissom.

- Désolé d'avoir écourter votre rendez-vous, mais là on a vraiment besoin de vos lumières.

- Bien je prend ma mallette et je suis à vous.

Grissom contourna son véhicule personnel et ouvrit le coffre avec Catherine sur les talons. Celle-ci remarqua le sac de sport mais évita d'en faire la remarque à Gil, celui-ci avait les nerfs suffisamment à cran.

Le corps ressemblait plus à un amas de chaire informe qu'à un être humain. Catherine avait même du procéder à une vérification sanguine pour avoir la certitude qu'il s'agissait bien d'un être humain.

L'entomologiste attrapa dans sa malle mystérieuse un assortiment de récipients ainsi de quoi les nourrir, puis commença à prélever des larves, des mouches et autres insectes nécrophages présents sur, sous, dedans et au-dessus du corps. Il prit plusieurs clichés et remballa son matériel en demandant à Catherine le temps de tout analyser au laboratoire. Celle-ci le remercia et commença à donner des ordres aux agents présents.

Il installa ses échantillons dans le coffre et repartit pour le laboratoire, il mit la radio en marche et tomba sur un tube des années quatre vingt, « Close To Me » de The Cure, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour Sara avait laissé la radio en marche et cette musique était passée avec une myriade d'autres qu'il connaissait par cœur, comment oublier le moment.

Grissom prit possession d'une salle de recherche et commença à déballer sa nouvelle collection, pour un profane il ne s'agissait que d'insectes moches et nuisant mais pour lui ils étaient une source d'information qui ne serait mentir. Il commença donc à tracer sa ligne temporelle sur le tableau blanc et y nota une échelle de temps. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis bien longtemps, répertorier des espèces de Diptères, s'émerveiller devant l'ingéniosité de la nature et récolter moult informations. Il regrettait des fois de ne pas avoir tenter l'aventure du terrain, chercher des subventions et partir loin de toute civilisation.

Sara arriva quelques heures plus tard, elle avait rangé son appartement et n'ayant plus rien à faire se décida à venir au laboratoire. Elle surpris Grissom limite allongé sur une table d'étude à chercher parmi des photos tout en fredonnant une musique qu'elle reconnut sans mal, « Close To Me ». Sara vérifia une dernière fois s'il n'y avait personne et s'approcha silencieusement de son homme, pour le surprendre dans ses réflexions. Elle passa gracieusement ses bras autour de sa taille et les referma brusquement. Grissom sursauta et se retourna aussi vif que l'éclair, s'apprêtant à faire une remarque.

- Je t'ai fait peur.

- Oui, je m'attendais pas à te voire avant une bonne heure.

- Je n'avais plus rien à faire à l'appartement, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'un coup de main.

- Volontiers.

Sara enfila sa blouse et s'installa à côté de son superviseur, elle aimait l'aider dans ses recherches ça lui rappelait l'université ou sa première année au laboratoire de San Francisco.

Catherine arriva deux heures plus tard, étonnée de voir Sara trier les photos par ordre chronologique. Elle salua sa jeune collègue et alla directement au fait.

- Qu'est ce que vos petites bêtes vous ont appris ?

- Que notre tas de chaire est dans le désert depuis au moins deux semaines.

- Etrange que les coyotes n'aient pas festoyé.

- Oui, j'ai demandé une recherche de toxine pour résoudre ce mystère. Maintenant que j'ai fini je pense avoir mérité une pause thé.

Sara retint un sourire, c'est vrai que Grissom n'avait pas pu déjeuner avant son départ et si monsieur n'avait pas son thé chaud dans l'heure qui suit son réveil, valait mieux l'éviter. Catherine resta quelques minutes dans la salle en compagnie de Sara, elle avait quelques questions à propos de Grissom.

- Dis moi Sara, que c'est-il passé après votre départ ?

- Rien de particulier, pourquoi ?

- Quand je l'ai appelé pour la scène de crime, il m'a dit ne pas être chez lui. Je pensais que tu savais quelque chose.

- Non, je ne connais pas la vie privée de mon supérieur.

- Je vois. Sinon tu as aimé la soirée ?

- Oui, surtout la cuisine. Mais le fait de se pavaner devant des gens qui ne pensent qu'à l'argent n'est pas très enrichissant en soi.

- Tu penses de la même façon que Grissom. Enfin cela ne m'étonne guère. Bon je dois filer, à plus.

- A plus.

Sara observa à travers les portes vitrées sa collègue disparaître, elle ne savait pas comment interpréter cette phrase. Elle allait quitter la salle quand Grissom fit son grand retour avec deux thés et un énorme beignet à la pomme, il déposa sa trouvaille sur le plan de travail et tendit le deuxième thé à la jeune femme.

Puis le téléphone de Grissom se mit à vibrer à tout va, il regarda le numéro affiché, Brass. Il s'excusa auprès de Sara et sortit pour répondre.

- Grissom.

- C'est Brass, on a un cas particulier, ramener toute votre clique.

- Entendu, je vous retrouve où ?

- Sun City boulevard, vous pouvez pas le manquer.

Une maison à l'apparence cossue, si on enlève la bande jaune, les policiers vomissant dans les parterres et les lumières des gyrophares, oui cossue, des fleurs entretenues, une allée pavé de blanc, des statues d'animaux dans les parterres et une balancelle sur le perron. Grissom dispatcha son équipe sur la scène de crime avant d'aller retrouver Jim qui discutait avec un des policiers arrivés sur les lieux.

- Qu'avons-nous Jim ?

- Samantha Colins, vingt-cinq ans et célibataire. C'est sa voisine qui a appelé, elle s'inquiétait de pas la voir depuis quelques jours. Deux agents sont venus faire une visite de contrôle mais là surprise la porte était déverrouillée et dans le salon une scène d'horreur.

- Bien.

Grissom avait noté les points important et retourna voir ces experts.

Le corps se trouvait dans le salon en position allongé face contre terre baignant dans un liquide noir aux reflets bordeaux, les murs de la pièce n'étaient pas non plus sortis indemnes, des centaines de projections de sang en recouvraient les motifs du papier peint.

Le superviseur savait que le légiste n'allait pas tarder et pour faire passer le temps il inspecta la maison. Une cuisine américaine donnant sur une salle à manger assortie, un salon devenu une scène de film d'horreur et un bureau composait le rez-de-chaussée. Avec minutie il gravit les escaliers, vérifiant chaque marche avant d'y poser le pied. L'étage supérieur était composé de deux chambres avec salle de bain adjacente, dans l'une d'elles Sara et Greg, elle apprenait à celui-ci à faire des relever d'empreintes avec de mauvaises conditions, pendant qu'elle fouillait l'armoire au dessus du lavabo. Grissom fit connaître sa présence avec un raclement de gorge.

- Alors que savons nous sur la victime ? Lui demanda Sara.

- Elle s'appelait Samantha Colins, vingt-cinq ans et célibataire, elle travaillait dans un centre de crédit.

- Vous êtes bien sûr qu'elle était célibataire ?

- Oui.

Sara sorti quelques objets de l'armoire, un rasoir masculin, de la mousse à raser, déodorant et gel douche pour homme.

- Ce sont des signes qui ne trompent pas.

Sara le savait parfaitement, elle avait les même dans son armoire et Grissom quelques objets dans la sienne. Greg se releva et avec son air malicieux fit un petit commentaire qui mit ses deux collègues dans une certaine gène.

- On a un homme mystère qui doit courir dans la nature sans rasoir et sans gel douche. Elle était pas si libre que ça et elle l'a bien caché à ses voisins. T'en pense quoi Sara ?

- Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela se sache.

- Si on sort avec monsieur correct on a pas à se cacher. Mais si c'est une relation interdite, dangereuse et pouvant avoir des conséquences, là oui je veux bien qu'on le dissimule.

Grissom remercia Greg pour son petit discours et retourna en bas voir où en était Sofia et voir si le légiste était arrivé.

Sofia avait inspecté l'extérieur et avait pour seul et unique indice une magnifique empreinte de joue et d'oreille sur l'une des fenêtres et elle allait s'attaquer aux relevés du salon, elle devait répertorier la moindre tache de sang.

Après trois heures passées sur la scène de crime Grissom commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre le légiste. Il appela pour la cinquième fois le central pour savoir où était le fourgon de la morgue.

Le Docteur Robbins partait une semaine et c'était le bordel, les cadavres s'entassaient dans le couloir menant à la morgue, les dossiers se mélangeaient et les pompes funèbres n'arrêtaient pas d'appeler. Vu les compétences du remplaçant, c'était un miracle qu'aucun corps ne soit perdu.

La migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son museau au niveau de ses tempes et malheureusement il n'avait aucun cachets sur lui pour stopper la douleur. Il avait renvoyé Sofia et Greg au laboratoire pour commencer les analyses et Sara continuait de discuter avec Brass sur les dernières affaires et histoires croustillantes du moment.

Puis enfin le fourgon arriva, les deux employés de la morgue s'excusèrent un nombre incalculable de fois, puis le légiste se dépêcha d'aller voir le corps. Le brancardier expliqua la raison de leur énorme retard.

- On a un énorme souci à la morgue, le remplaçant ne fait pas passer les messages des appels, on ne nous a prévenu qu'il y a dix minutes, vraiment on est désolé que vous ayez attendu si longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, mais en rentrant j'irai dire deux mots au remplaçant.

Le corps fut enlevé dans les minutes qui suivirent, rendant enfin la liberté aux personnes présentes. Grissom déposa sa mallette dans le coffre du véhicule, il avait hâte rentrer prendre un cachet et aller se défouler sur l'incompétent du sous-sol. Sara déposa la sienne à son tour et monta dans la voiture à côté de son homme, elle connaissait une bonne méthode pour calmer les migraines.

- Tournes toi vers moi et ferme les yeux.

Il ne protesta pas, trop fatigué pour cela, il voulait juste se calmer et faire passer sa migraine. Sara enleva ses gants noirs et commença à lui masser les tempes du bout des doigts, un mouvement lent et circulaire tout en fredonnant une petite mélodie. Il commença à se calmer et un sourie apparut sur ses lèvres, la méthode semblait fonctionnée.

Greg avait lancé les recherche ADN pour les traces de sang et pour les cellules épithéliales de l'empreinte du visage. Il devait encore jongler entre le terrain et le laboratoire, la remplaçante qu'il avait trouvé n'avait pas tenu le coup et les avait laissé en plan il y a quelques jours. Greg recherchait activement un autre remplaçant, le travail sur le terrain lui plaisait énormément et il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il attendait donc les premiers résultats tout en jouant avec un gant en plastique.

Sofia avait tenté avec Archie de recréer un portrait à partir de l'empreinte, ils avaient plutôt bien avancé et le visage prenait forme petit à petit. Le jeune homme corrigeait les zones manquantes avec des morceau de photos, au bout de deux heures de travail ils avaient obtenu plusieurs portraits robots.

Grissom et Sara revenaient de la morgue, Gil encre plus en colère contre le remplaçant et Sara totalement désespérée. Le coroner avait eu la bonne idée de faire passer une mort naturelle avant leur victime de meurtre, jugeant qu'elle pouvait encore attendre un peu. Grissom qui avait réussit à se contrôler jusque là avait explosé et les mots avaient fusés de toutes parts. Il comprenait parfaitement quand un débutant avait d'un coup des responsabilités qu'il commette des erreurs, mais là il craquait, cet homme était censé connaître le travail de responsable du service, il avait travailler à Houston avant de demander à être muter au Nevada.

Sara alla voir où en était Greg et aussi pour lui expliquer la soudaine mauvaise humeur de leur patron, le jeune homme comprenait son énervement, lui même aurait fait pareil. Puis les résultats de la première recherche tomba, une grande partie du sang présent sur le mur appartenait à leur victime mais environ un échantillon sur dix appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, un homme. Greg lança donc la recherche dans la base de données espérant avoir un résultat.

Grissom apparut alors dans le laboratoire ADN, il revenait de la salle d'audiovisuel où Sofia et Archie avaient reconstituer plusieurs portraits. Sofia avait alors filé récupérer les affaires de leur victimes avant que l'incompétent ne les perd.

Après plusieurs minutes à attendre, un résultat pour la recherche dans la base de données ADN s'afficha, un certain David Hermes. Grissom téléphona à Jim pour avoir des informations sur l'homme.

Catherine arriva à son tour dans la pièce, elle allait demander une analyse ADN afin d'identifier sa victime, David n'ayant pas retrouvé la trace d'un doigt entier. Greg fit le nécessaire et recommença à parler de leur enquête à Grissom et Sara. Quand soudain un bip lui signala une correspondance, la victime de Catherine avait le même profil génétique que les cellules épithéliales de la fenêtre.

- Catherine je te présente donc David Hermes, ta victime était notre suspect dans notre enquête.

- Et bien Grissom je crois qu'on va devoir encore une fois travailler ensemble.

Catherine appela Nick et Warrick pour les informer de l'avancée de l'enquête, Grissom lui retéléphona à Jim pour qu'il stoppe les recherches, celui-ci était étonné de la requête.

- Tu as appris quelque chose ?

- Oui, notre suspect est à la morgue dans un état proche du steak haché.

- Ok, je vois le topo. J'arrive dans quelques minutes pour que vous m'expliquiez tout ça.


	7. une poupée brisée

Désolé d'avoir mit du temps pour poster ce chapitre, il est écrit depuis bien longtemps mais j'ai eu pas mal de soucis et donc mon temps libre s'en ai trouvé réduit, je m'en excuse grandement!!! Sinon bientôt à la moitié !! LE dernier chapitre est en cours d'écriture et je posterai le reste des chapitre assez régulièrement ^^ merci encore pour vos commentaires qui redonnent du baume au cœur quand on a pas le moral !!

oOoOoOoOo

Après une dernière mise au point, l'équipe repartit terminer les analyses en cours, l'affaire avait prit un tournant inquiétant, deux victime tuées dans un laps de temps très court, une retrouvés dans le désert en morceaux et l'autre chez elle dans un bain de sang. Les seules traces étant celles des victimes. Aucunes armes du crimes, aucunes empreintes, rien.

Grissom avait demander des recherches dans la listes de proches des deux victimes, si jamais quelqu'un aurait eu vent d'un quelque conque événement, savoir depuis quand on ne les avaient pas vu.

Sofia avait terminé depuis longtemps l'examen préliminaire des maigres indices retrouvés sur place. Les insectes présents sur les deux corps montrent que la jeune femme est morte bien chez elle, mais pour l'homme cela se complique un peu plus, il a été tué près d'une source de viande bovine puis transporté jusque dans le désert en l'espace de quelques heures.

Après réflexion, le tueur avait du utilisé un des appareils d'une usine d'abattage et de conditionnement de viande animale. Mais rien qu'à Vegas le nombre d'entreprises s'occupant de la viande était énorme, sans compter celle des environs, il leur faudrait des mois pour tous les contrôler, impossible surtout en sous effectif.

Avec le manque de preuve le dossier parti très vite sur l'étagère des affaires non classées, avec des centaines d'autres.

Grissom avait mal pris le faite que l'enquête soit stoppée, Ecklie leur avait dit que le laboratoire n'allait pas dépenser de l'argent inutilement dans une enquête qui accaparerait des enquêteurs et du temps. Grissom avait eu beau protester le nouveau sous-directeur du laboratoire ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Et voilà donc Grissom assis dans la salle de repos, lisant une revue pour s'occuper l'esprit, il n'arrivait pas à lâcher du leste depuis la fin de l'enquête, Sara avait essayé de le distrait en l'emmenant à la fête foraine, au cinéma, mais rien n'y faisait, il savait qu'un détail clochait.

Sara de son côté avait les nerfs à vif, Ecklie ne la lâchait plus depuis quelques jours, attendant le moindre faux pas de sa part, faux pas qui arriva bien vite.

Catherine avait été appelé pour un corps prisonnier d'un bloc d'asphalte, après radio il s'avérait qu'il y avait deux corps, Grissom l'avait aidé à libérer les deux corps non sans avoir détruit le crâne de l'un d'entre eux. Puis il avait proposé à Catherine de prendre Sara, elle était la seule experte disponible pour le moment.

Mais voilà, en découvrant l'identité de l'une des inconnues, Sara avait découvert les mauvais traitements infligés à la jeune femme et avait mal supporté cela. Elle avait craqué entre l'enquête et la pression d'Ecklie sur elle, et malheureusement se fut Catherine qui en fut victime. Ecklie n'avait alors pas perdu de temps, juste après que Catherine aie déposé un blâme contre la jeune femme, celui-ci avait convoqué la jeune femme pour la suspendre temporairement le temps de regarder son dossier de plus près.

Grissom qui demanda à Catherine des nouvelles sur son enquête appris par celle-ci que Sara avait été suspendue quelques temps, insubordination envers un supérieur.

- Comment insubordination ?

- Elle a fait quelques remarques sur ma façon de procéder et s'est énervée sans aucune raison.

- Catherine, malgré les apparences Sara ne s'énerve jamais sans raison contre les gens, elle devait avoir une bonne raison. Elle a commencé à s'énervé quand ?

- Quand elle a découvert que la victime a été battue.

Grissom compris alors ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à la faute. Elle lui avait parlé de sa famille après une affaire assez difficile il y a quelques semaines, elle lui avait tout raconté, ses moindre souvenirs, ses moindres peurs, tout.

Catherine remarqua l'air préoccupé de son ami, dès qu'elle avait dit le mot « battue » celui-ci avait changé d'expression.

- Grissom vous savez quelque chose.

- Oui, mais je ne peux hélas pas en parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est entre Sara et moi, elle m'a fait confiance.

- Et si ça peut lui éviter d'être renvoyée ?

- Je dois lui demander d'abord.

Grissom s'éloigna un peu et composa le numéro par cœur. Sara répondit après quelques sonneries, elle avait la voix enrouée d'avoir trop pleuré, Gil en avait le cœur meurtris, il ne l'avait plus entendu pleurer depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

- Sara, comment tu te sens ?

- Pas trop bien.

- J'imagine honey, écoute je passerai à ton appartement à la fin de mon service et je te ferai retrouver le sourire, mais je dois d'abord régler ton problème de suspension, ça te dérange si j'en parle à Catherine et a Ecklie.

- Parler de quoi ?

- De tes problèmes familiaux, je survolerai l'histoire juste leur dire que tu as eu une enfance plutôt dur.

- Si tu veux.

- Bien ma douce je te retrouve toute à l'heure.

- D'accord je t'attends.

Grissom raccrocha et demanda à Catherine de venir avec lui dans le bureau d'Ecklie.

Grissom salua la secrétaire de ce cher Conrad et sans frapper entra dans le bureau de son supérieur direct. Ecklie ne s'attendant pas à cette intrusion fut plus que surpris de voir Grissom avec Catherine.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il se passe que je dois vous parler de Sara et de la punition que vous lui avez infligé.

Ecklie leur indiqua les deux fauteuils et attendit ce que le superviseur avait à lui dire sur ce sujet. Grissom avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, il détestait quand Sara pleurait, il en venait à vouloir tuer tout ceux qui étaient responsable de ses larmes. Catherine attendit que son ami se mette à parler.

- Je sais qu'elle a dit certaine choses désobligeantes à Catherine et que pour cela il n'y a aucune excuse, mais il faut savoir toute l'histoire avant de la juger. Conrad vous êtes sur son dos depuis des jours, toute personne normale commencerait à avoir les nerfs à vif si quelqu'un remettait en cause son travail toutes les deux heures. Elle m'en a parlé il y a peu, elle était à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

- C'est qu'elle a quelque chose sur la conscience.

- Laissez moi finir.

- D'accord.

- Il y a quelques semaines on a eu affaire à un meurtre assez dur émotionnellement parlant, Sara a agit bizarrement et après une longue discussion j'ai appris certains faits qui ne figurent en aucun cas dans son dossier. Vous n'avez fait qu'intensifié son mal-être.

- De quoi tu parles Gil ? Demanda Catherine étonnée de cette révélation.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que Sara a eu des problèmes familiaux jusqu'à son adolescence et que chaque enquête pour violence conjugale ou violence sur enfant la replonge dans sa petite enfance.

- Tu veux dire que Sara est une enfant issue d'une famille violente ?

- Oui. Elle essaye de ne rien laisser paraître mais voilà comme tout le monde elle a un point de rupture.

Catherine se sentit mal, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point cette affaire avait pu toucher la jeune femme, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir repérer les signes.

Ecklie de son côté ne semblait pas le moins du monde touché par les révélations de Grissom, pour lui Sara avait commis une faute et son enfance n'allait rien changer à sa décision. Grissom attendait que l'information fasse son chemin et demanda à Conrad.

- Qu'allez-vous faire pour elle ?

- Rien, elle a commis une faute. Je retient sa suspension, elle ne travaillera pas pendant au moins un moi.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ? Elle vous a rembarré ? Elle vous a dit ce qu'elle pensait sans retenue ?

- Gil. Catherine n'avait jamais vu Grissom aussi énervé.

- Oh, je sais, vous voulez me couler alors vous vous attaquez à mon équipe. Et bien sachez que si vous persévérer dans cette voie, je porte plainte contre vous pour harcèlement moral envers ma collaboratrice et pour abus de pouvoir. Et je démissionne sans préavis. Suis-je clair ?

- On ne peut plus clair.

- Bien je vous laisse dix minutes de réflexion.

Ecklie se savait piéger, il ne pouvait pas laisser Grissom quitter le laboratoire, c'était grâce à lui qu'il était placé deuxième, puis une plainte ruinerai son image qu'il avait mis si longtemps à forger. Le choix fut simple, s'il voulait sauver sa peau.

- Très bien, je lève sa suspension. Dit Ecklie d'un ton fataliste

- Je m'occuperai moi-même de sa punition.

Grissom remercia aucunement Ecklie et sorti de la pièce en colère. Catherine qui avait assisté à la scène n'avait jamais vu Grissom défendre bec et ongle un collègue. Il avait fait en sorte de sauver Warrick quand il était au bord du gouffre avec son addiction pour le jeu, il avait essayé que Catherine puisse obtenir son poste de superviseur de l'équipe de jour, il avait offert à Greg la chance d'aller sur le terrain mais au grand jamais il n'était allé jusqu'à les menacer de démissionner. Catherine avait toujours su que Gil avait une certaine affection pour Sara, mais de la à mettre en jeu sa carrière il y avait un grand pas.

La fin de service arriva vite et Grissom se dépêcha de partir à la grande surprise de la réceptionniste. Il passa par un fleuriste pour acheter un magnifique bouquet de lys blancs et rosés, il passa ensuite à son appartement pour prendre de quoi se changer puis fonça jusqu'à chez Sara.

Il attrapa le bouquet et gravit les marches à toute vitesse, il avait entendu l'une des musiques tristes préférées de Sara, « Lady of Dreams » de Vast, quand le moral n'allait pas elle passait cette musique presque en boucle. Il frappa et attendit qu'elle lui ouvre la porte.

Sara fut agréablement surprise de voir un énorme bouquet de lys devant elle, elle les prit et embrassa Grissom. Elle passa dans le coin cuisine pour les mettre dans un vase, elle les trouvait magnifique. Grissom déposa son sac de sport noir près du canapé et remarqua sur celui-ci des DVDs éparpillés, la collection de films noir et blanc qu'il lui avait offert. Sara descendit le son de la chaîne hi-fi et commença à parler en langage des signes.

« Comment ça c'est passé ? »

« Pas très bien, Ecklie n'a pas voulut lâcher prise, il voulait maintenir ta suspension pour un mois minimum. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour l'avoir sur le dos ? »

« Rien, il en a après moi, et pour m'avoir il descend toute mon équipe. »

Sara se faufila dans les bras de Grissom, elle était fatiguée, ses nerfs lâchaient et elle n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de ses cauchemars. Grissom comprit que la jeune femme avait besoin de repos et comme il devait encore lui trouver une sanction, il se décida pour un congé sans solde pour un durée de sept jours. Il la serra fort dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots réconfortant au creux de l'oreille. Il savait que pendant environ quelques jours elle ferait des cauchemars et n'allait pas beaucoup parler, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait qu'elle retrouve son sourire.

Grissom avait passé un bon jour de repos, il avait échangé des jours avec Sofia afin d'avoir deux jours de libre consécutif, il en avait profité pour s'occuper du moral de Sara qui depuis reprenait du poil de la bête, elle allait faire payer à Ecklie ce qu'il avait fait, il en était sur, elle n'allait pas mâcher ses mots quand elle le verrai.

Catherine avait entre temps boucler l'enquête et attendait le retour de Sara pour s'excuser de l'avoir mal juger. Elle comprenait maintenant les sautes d'humeur de la jeune femme, à chaque fois cela concernait une affaire de violence, elle comprenait aussi pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais vu craqué, elle devait tout intérioriser, tout garder pour elle jusqu'à l'explosion.

Mais Catherine avait toujours du mal à discerner la relation qui unissait ses deux collègues, amour, amitié, sexe ? Elle ne savait plus comment interpréter ce qu'elle voyait, un jour ils se collaient pour ainsi dire et un autre ils ne se parlaient presque pas ou ne faisait que se croiser. Elle ne savait vraiment plus sur quel pied danser avec ces deux là.

Grissom de son côté avait prit rendez-vous avec le shérif afin de discuter des méthode d'Ecklie et de son comportement vis à vis des équipes de travail. Pendant cette petite réunion privée, Gil expliqua l'affaire Sidle et quelques autres débordements à la grande surprise du shérif. Celui-ci demanda une évaluation des compétences de direction d'Ecklie et remercia Grissom pour lui en avoir parler.

Contrairement à la conversation entre Grissom et Ecklie, celle-ci ne resta pas privée bien longtemps et comme une traînée de poudre tout le laboratoire fut averti qu'Ecklie passait à son tour sous le microscope, pour le plus grand plaisir de la plupart des techniciens et experts.


	8. noël

Ecklie fut suspendu de son poste en attendant qu'une commission réfléchisse sur son cas, le shérif avait vu sur son bureau une pile énorme de dépositions sur les excès de pouvoirs de Conrad et il du avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à autant de plaintes.

Sofia se fit une joie de descendre son ancien chef de service, Sara prit un malin plaisir à expliquer son cas, quant à Catherine elle du expliquer pourquoi on lui avait refusé le poste de superviseur de l'équipe de jour. Tout cela mit en joie Grissom, pour une fois qu'Ecklie allait devoir s'expliquer sur ses agissements, finit le léchage de botte, il n'allait pas y échapper.

Il n'y avait pas que ça qui rendait Grissom heureux, la période des fêtes approchait à grand pas et il voulait offrir à Sara le meilleur Noël qu'elle n'aie jamais eu.

Il passa des jours à faire sa décoration, interdisant l'accès de son appartement à la jeune femme. Sara de son côté avait aussi réfléchit au cadeau de noël de Grissom et devait bien avouer qu'il n'allait pas s'y attendre.

C'est donc ainsi que le vingt quatre à midi que tout le monde se retrouva chez Catherine, qui cette année avait eu sa soirée de libre, pour échanger quelques présents et boire une coupe de champagne. Tout le monde était arrivé avec le bras bien chargé de présents, Greg se lança le premier distribuant ses paquets soigneusement, espérant que ses idées étaient les bonnes. Puis se fut au tour de Nick de faire le tour, ensuite Warrick distribua des boîtes mystères, Sara fit de même puis se fut Catherine et enfin Grissom. Tout le monde ouvrit ses paquets pour y découvrirent les petites cartes accompagnées de cadeaux plus ou moins réussis. Une fois la bouteille de champagne finie tout le monde se sépara, retournant chez lui afin de se préparer pour le service de la nuit. Grissom demanda discrètement à Sara de venir chez lui dans l'après-midi afin de fêter leur noël à eux.

Grissom mit la dernière touche à sa décoration, à savoir allumer toute les bougies du salon, il avait revêtu son costume noir et attendait Sara comme un enfant de cinq ans le ferait la veille de noël. La jeune femme arriva calmement devant le bâtiment de Grissom, il fallait dire que son cadeau était à manipuler avec grande précaution, elle prit le premier paquet et de son bras libre attrapa le plus gros du cadeau.

La sonnerie retentit, signe que la jeune femme venait d'arriver, Grissom fut étonné qu'elle n'entre pas directement, il alla donc lui ouvrir et tomba non pas sur Sara mais sur un petit chiot boxer brin tout tremblotant, il se pencha pour prendre l'animal quand soudain la jeune femme sauta devant lui en lui disant.

Joyeux noël !

Il laissa la jeune femme entrer après avoir prit le chiot dans ses bras. Sara alla déposer le paquet sur la table basse au milieu de toutes les bougies.

Grissom c'est magnifique !

Ca te plait ?

Oui, j'ai jamais vu une aussi belle décoration.

Sara fit le tour du salon, à la découverte du décor, elle avait le même regard que les petites filles devant une vitrine de grand magasin la veille de noël, cherchant à imprimer au maximum ce qu'elle voyait afin de ne rien oublier. Grissom qui avait toujours le chiot dans les bras ramena la jeune femme à la réalité en lui demandant.

Et sinon tu ne me présente pas ton cadeau ?

Désolé, c'était si beau. Gil je te présente Hank, Hank ton nouveau maître Gil. Il te plait ?

Il est adorable, mais comment as-tu su que j'aimais les boxer ?

Ton navigateur Internet, tu as mis dans tes favoris une liste d'élevages de cette race, après ma petite enquête j'ai réussit à savoir comment tu les aimais. Mais j'ai du batailler pour l'avoir.

A ce point ?

Oui, l'éleveur voulait me le vendre plus cher étant donner qu'on approche des fêtes, mais quand je lui ai montrer ma plaque en lui disant qu'il essayait de m'arnaquer il a été tout de suite plus coopératif.

Grissom rigola en imaginant la tête de l'homme, mais il devait bien avouer que le chiot était magnifique, une petite merveille. Il déposa enfin son nouveau compagnon par terre pour qu'il puisse partir à l'aventure de son nouveau chez lui, le chiot ne se fit pas prier et commença à fouiller toute les pièce ramenant parfois un trophée.

Le couple s'installa sur la canapé afin de finir l'échange des cadeaux, Sara lui tendit alors le paquet rouge qu'elle avait amené avec le chien. Grissom ne se fit pas prier et l'ouvrit avec hâte, dedans tout le nécessaire pour le chiot, collier, laisse, carnet de santé, jouets, coussin et croquettes. Sara avait pensé à tout, leur évitant de courir à droite et à gauche pour acheter ce qu'il leur manquerait. Grissom embrasse la jeune femme pour la remercier gracieusement, puis il se leva pour aller chercher son cadeau. Il arriva donc avec une boîte de trente centimètres de long pour vingt de large, Sara se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, devant les autres il lui avait offert un livre sur l'entomologie, peut-être une espèces rare encadrée ? Comme il lui avait offert il y a deux mois. Elle le prit avec précaution puis le déballa lentement. Elle faillit en lâcher la boîte quand elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

Une clé métallique tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, avec un petit ruban doré trônait sur un fond de velours rouge avec un petit mot écrit en lettres dorés « Veux-tu venir vivre avec moi ? »

Il lui demandait de venir dans son antre, de venir vivre avec lui, elle et lui. Sara avait du mal à avoir les idées cohérentes, l'émotion l'empêchait d'avoir le contrôle. Grissom restait donc pendu à sa réponse qui avait du mal à venir. Puis enfin après avoir respirer fortement plusieurs fois elle lui répondit avec un magnifique sourire.

Oui.

Grissom lui ôta le cadeau des mains pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec fougue, il savait qu'elle allait répondre oui, il n'en n'avait jamais douté mais l'entendre de sa bouche était magnifique.

Ils s'embrassaient depuis quelques minutes déjà quand un jappement les tira de leur état d'abandon, Hank voulait participer !

Catherine venait de donner la touche final à son dîner quand on sonna à la porte, elle portait la dinde a bout de bras cherchant un endroit où la poser.

Lindsay tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plait j'ai les mains prises !

Oui maman !

La jeune fille descendit ouvrir à l'inconnu.

Monsieur Grissom ?

Qui est-ce mon cœur ?

C'est Grissom maman !

Catherine arriva enfin à poser sa dinde et parti voir à la porte, elle y trouva Grissom habillé pour le travail et tenant un chiot dans ses bras.

Mais qu'est-ce que ?

Je sais que je viens un peu à l'improviste mais vous êtes la seule à être de repos et à pouvoir le garder le temps de mon service.

Un chiot ! C'est ça votre cadeau de noël ?

Oui, je l'ai eu cette après-midi et je n'ai trouvé personne pour me le garder.

Lindsay regarda sa mère d'un air suppliant, elle adorait les chiens mais n'avait pas pu en avoir, c'était là une occasion de montrer à sa mère qu'un animal s'était cool. Catherine ne savait pas trop, elle devait finir son dîner et s'occuper de la table, de plus sa mère devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Mais voilà devant deux regards suppliants elle craqua.

Très bien, mais juste ce soir, vous le récupérer demain matin à la première heure.

Vous me rendez un très grand service Catherine, bon je vous ai mis dans le sac son oreiller pour dormire avec une couverture qui a mon odeur, son bol d'eau, ses croquettes et sa laisse au cas où.

Comment il s'appelle ?

Hank, il est gentil vous verrez mais attention affaires il se fera une joie de les éparpillées. Il a failli perdre le téléphone de S…

De qui ?

De la personne qui me l'a offert. Bon je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard. et encore merci Catherine !

Grissom déposa donc le chiot dans les bras de Lindsay et le sac dans ceux de Catherine, puis il fila pour être à l'heure au laboratoire.

Nick ,Warrick et Greg discutaient de leurs cadeaux respectifs, ils avaient été comblés par leur proches. Warrick avait eu de la part de sa petite amie une montre qui valait une petite fortune et qu'il exhibait fièrement, Nick lui avait eu un abonnement pour des matchs de football américain pour deux ans de la part d'un vieil ami et Greg lui avait eu une console de jeu dernière génération de la part de sa famille.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Sara qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Sara quand à elle essayait de ne pas sourire, mais ses lèvres s'étiraient sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. Elle remarqua les regards inquisiteurs de ses collègues et amis, ils ne la lâcheraient sans doute pas tant qu'elle ne leur aura pas répondu.

J'ai eu un merveilleux cadeau.

Qui est ?

Quelque chose qui fait très plaisir.

Sara se leva pour reprendre du café, elle savait très bien rester dans le vague même si l'envie de crier son bonheur sur les toits se faisait sentir. Nick lui était déçu, il n'allait pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Sara adorait ça, savoir qu'elle et Grissom entretenaient une relation dite « interdite » aux yeux et à la barbe de tous, personne ne savait. Ils arrivaient à dissimuler leur vie privée avec une facilité déconcertante, elle se demandait même comment les meilleurs CSI du pays ne pouvaient rien voir.

La seule rumeur qui circulait était sur les hypothétiques fin de service de Grissom, Catherine ayant de plus en plus de mal à le joindre chez lui. La réceptionniste ayant entendu la superviseur pester contre son répondeur avait alors lancer la dernière rumeur « Grissom n'était pas souvent chez lui ! »

A chaque fois qu'elle entendait cette rumeur, elle se retenait de hurler.

Bien sur qu'il n'est pas chez lui puisse qu'on passe la plupart de notre temps libre à sortir ou alors sous les draps !

Mais voilà , elle se faisait violence pour sourire aux remarque des ses collègues sur le nouveau Grissom.

Grissom de son côté laissait la rumeur courir, si jamais il contredisait l'information cela aura l'effet inverse et il allait devoir répondre à des questions plutôt personnelle, Catherine suffisait amplement pour ça, pas la peine que tout le service s'y mette.

Il dispatcha son équipe et celle de Catherine pour quelques missions de routines, des pères noël blessés, des incendies accidentels et accidents de la route du à des excès d'alcool.

Après leur nuit plutôt chargé, Grissom fila chez Catherine récupérer Hank avant qu'elle ne lui fasse une crise de nerf, il avait fait des heures supplémentaires et Catherine allait le tuer pour ça.

Il se gara rapidement devant l'allée de garage de la maison pestant contre les embouteillages monstres des fêtes, déposa ses lunettes de soleil sur le tableau de bord puis se rendit à la porte d'entré. Après quelques instants sans réponse ce fut Lindsay qui lui ouvrit, elle tenait le chiot dans ses bras et près de la porte le sac contenant les affaires.

Dr. Grissom vous êtes en retard !

Oui, j'ai eu une nuit assez longue.

Je vois.

La jeune fille déposa le chien dans les bras de son maître et aida Gil en portant le sac jusqu'à la voiture.

Maman m'a dit de vous faire passer le message : plus jamais de coup comme ça !

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Hank ne voulait plus quitter notre nouveau canapé en cuir, pour le plus grand malheur de ma mère. Ma tentative d'avoir un chien à échouer.

Tu essayeras l'année prochaine, bon je dois y aller. Bon noël.

Merci à vous aussi.


	9. appartement

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! J'espère que l'un d'entre vous aura eu les droits sur les Csi, mais ne rêvons pas!

Merci pour les reviews cela fait toujours plaisir, d'ailleurs je tiens à dire que je délaisse un peu les enquêtes pour le côté un peu plus personnel des experts, ma prochaine fic sera elle basée uniquement sur le côté boulot-boulot!

voila en espérant qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute U.U'

oOoOoOoOo

Sara avait bouclé son enquête en un temps record, le suspect avait laissé plusieurs séries d'empreintes sur le lieu de son forfait. Elle déposa son rapport sur son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de repos pour décompresser un peu. Grissom et elle n'avaient pas eu le temps de se reposer ses trois dernières semaines, ils avaient préparé le déménagement de Sara, jonglant entre les deux logements avec les cartons et les meubles, vidant petit à petit l'appartement.

Nick et Warrick déposèrent leur rapport d'enquête au bureau de Catherine, puis ils firent un détour par la salle de repos prendre un dernier café avant la fin de service. Ils entrèrent donc tout en discutant quand Nick remarqua Sara endormie sur le sofa. Il fit signe à Warrick pour faire demi tour afin de la laisser se reposer, mais par maladresse il percuta la pile de magasines, le bruit sec réveilla la jeune femme.

- Désoler Sara, je voulais pas te réveiller.

- Non, c'est pas grave Nick, je ne devrais même pas dormir.

- Tout va bien, tu es souvent fatigué ces derniers temps.

- Oui, j'ai juste une vie privée un peu plus mouvementée et j'ai pas le temps de bien me reposer.

- Oh ! Je vois, pas la peine de m'en dire plus.

Warrick servit trois cafés puis ils s'installèrent à la grande table pour pouvoir discuter quand arriva Greg. Celui-ci avait le regard noir et dans un geste qui trahissait sa colère il déposa une feuille sur la table devant ses trois amis.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Les trois experts se passèrent la feuille pour voir de quoi Greg parlait, il s'agissait d'une annonce immobilière pour un appartement et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Sara.

- Tu vends ton appartement ? demanda Nick abasourdi.

- Oui.

- Mais tu vas aller où ?

- J'ai trouvé un endroit plus grand.

- Tu aura besoin d'aide pour déménager ? demanda Warrick à son tour.

- C'est gentil de proposer mais c'est déjà fini.

- Je te savais pas si secrète Sidle.

- Désoler les garçons de pas vous en avoir parler, mais tout c'est fait assez vite. Je ne savais même pas que j'allais quitter mon ancien appartement il y a un moi.

- Pour te faire pardonner il faudra que tu nous invite dans ton nouveau logement. Insista Greg.

- Je sais pas si je peux, il faut que j'en parle avec Gr… l'homme qui partage ma vie.

Sara se gifla mentalement, niveau discrétion elle repassera. Nick, Greg et Warrick eux n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, Sara vivant avec quelqu'un !

Une fois le choc passé, les trois hommes commencèrent à lui poser des questions qu'elle jugea très personnelles.

- On le connaît ?

- Tu le vois depuis combien de temps ?

- C'est quoi ta nouvelle adresse ?

- Il est bien au moins ?

- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas présenté ?

- STOP !

Elle voulut leur dire ce qu'elle pensait mais elle fut sortit de ce mauvais pas par son homme. Grissom qui passait par là fut étonné de voir les trois experts presque à la gorge de sa compagne, il fit donc un détour pour savoir la cause de cet attroupement. Sa curiosité fut d'autant plus accrue quand Sara qui l'avait vu rentrer, lui signa.

« Aides moi »

- De quoi vous discutiez ?

- Sara Sidle nous a caché qu'elle vendait son appartement pour aller vivre avec un homme.

Grissom en faillit lâcher le dossier qu'il tenait, il en resta bouche bée. Les trois hommes présents pensèrent que son absence de réaction était sans doute le choc d'apprendre que Sara n'était plus libre, après tout le laboratoire en entier savait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme. Nick fit signe à Warrick qu'il leur valait mieux quitter la salle au cas où Grissom s'énerverait. Les deux hommes laissèrent donc Greg en compagnie du couple prétextant des rendez-vous imaginaire.

- Lâcheurs !

Greg essaya de trouver à son tour un échappatoire qui se matérialisa en la personne de Catherine. Le jeune homme qui la vit passer dans le couloire se dépêcha de sortir pour aller à sa suite et faire croire à une conversation hautement importante. Resta plus que Grissom et Sara dans la salle, l'un dévorant du regard l'autre. L'homme déposa son dossier sur la table et prit place en face d'elle.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Greg a trouvé l'annonce pour mon appartement et il a voulut savoir. Et tu connais tes techniciens quand ils veulent savoir quelque chose ils ne lâchent pas l'affaire. J'ai lâché une phrase de trop après que Greg ai insisté pour que je les invite à la maison.

Grissom savait parfaitement l'acharnement dont ils pouvaient faire preuve, mais voilà la demi confession de Sara n'allait pas les arranger, les trois hommes allaient garder un œil sur elle en permanence cherchant la moindre faille. Il se leva pour aller se prendre une tasse de café, il avait besoin de réfléchir à un moyen pour détourner l'attention sur eux sans éveiller les soupçons de tout le monde. Sara de son côté se sentait fautive, elle avait gaffé deux fois en moins de dix minutes, un record personnel dont elle n'était pas très fière. Elle attendit qu'il soit de nouveau installer pour parler mais devant le manque de réaction elle comprit qu'il n'entendait rien, elle lui donna un petit coup de pied au niveau du tibia pour capter son attention.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non, pourquoi je t'en voudrais ! J'en veux à Nick, Warrick et Greg d'avoir une curiosité mal placée. »

« Comment on va faire ? Ils vont plus me lâcher jusqu'à avoir le nom de mon nouveau colocataire. »

« J'y réfléchis. »

Etant trop prit par leur conversation, le couple ne vit pas arriver Sofia. Celle-ci fut étonner de voir les deux experts discuter sans soucis en langage des sourds et muets, elle voulut les laisser mais voilà elle devait parler à Grissom de sa décision.

- Je dérange ?

Sara sursauta en entendant la voix de sa collègue, Grissom lui se demandait ce qu'elle avait, n'ayant pas encore retrouver l'ouie. Puis la blonde entra dans la pièce et s'installa à côté de Grissom.

- Alors de quoi vous étiez en train de parler, si je puis dire.

- Pardon ?

Grissom essayait de suivre cet échange mais en vain Sofia était trop de côté pour qu'il puisse lire sur ses lèvres et Sara n'osait pas traduire devant elle.

- Ne faites pas les innocents, c'est la deuxième fois que je vous vois discuter en signes.

Grissom voyant la gène de Sara comprit que Sofia posait des questions assez problématiques.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Sofia à dit quoi ? »

« Elle nous a déjà vu discuter de cette façon, elle veut savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Sofia ne loupa aucun goutte à la conversation, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais sa remarque avait fait mouche, confirmant ses soupçons.

- Vous êtes ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

- Sofia, je …

Grissom qui commençait à retrouver son audition capta la dernière phrase de Sofia et coupa Sara.

- Oui.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Vous comprenez aussi notre position au sien du laboratoire, personne ne doit savoir pour nous deux suis-je clair ?

- Parfaitement, mais de toute façon vous n'avez rien à craindre je suis venue vous voir pour déposer une autorisation de transfert.

- Pardon ?

- Je vais partir pour Baltimore, j'intègre la brigade criminelle en tant qu'inspecteur.

Sara comprit qu'elle devait partir, la conversation prenait un tour professionnelle et sa présence n'était pas requise. Elle salua ses deux collègues et disparut dans un des laboratoires.

Grissom remercia du fond du cœur sa compagne et invita Sofia à venir dans son bureau afin d'en discuter.

Grissom avait réunit plusieurs responsables pour une petite réunion sur le départ de Sofia et sur le faite qu'il faudrait la remplacer, réunion qui s'éternisa à son grand malheur.

Sara de son côté peaufinait la décoration de l'appartement, ils avaient juste déposer le plus gros dans la pièce principale et les meubles les plus lourd à leur futur emplacements mais il restait le plus gros à faire. Elle avait trouvé une place pour chaque meuble, son canapé avec celui de Grissom dans le salon qui avait été réaménagé de façon plus fonctionnelle, son lit se trouvait maintenant dans la chambre d'ami qui avant servait de pièce de stockage avec son armoire et sa commode, son bureau ainsi que sa bibliothèque avaient rejoint ceux de Grissom dans la pièce réserver au travail et aux insectes, enfin sa table basse et sa télévision avaient une place dans la chambre à coucher.

Elle avait pour ainsi dire retourner l'appartement avec les encouragements de Hank qui en avait profiter pour se trouver de nouveaux jouets à mâchouiller. Elle déposa son dernier carton dans la salle à manger et passa en cuisine pour préparer le repas quand Grissom rentra.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Gil lança son manteau à travers le salon, mais le bruit sourd de la chute lui fit réaliser qu'il n'avait pas atteint son but, il releva la tête et vit avec stupeur que son canapé n'était plus à la même place ainsi que les autres meubles. Il ramassa son manteau et alla le déposer dans la chambre, mais là encore il y avait du changement. La chambre d'ami, le bureau, le salon, la salle de bain, toutes les pièces avaient changé et il devait bien se l'avouer en mieux, en plus accueillant. Il fut tirer de son exploration par le bruit de vaisselle provenant de la cuisine.

Sara adorait faire à manger aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, mélanger savamment les ingrédients pour en tirer le meilleur, donner vie à une idée, à une envie. Elle avait arrêté de cuisiner quand elle vivait seule, trouvant que manger seul un bon plat était plus démoralisant qu'autre chose, et puis si personne ne le goûte où est le plaisir ? Elle donna la dernière touche à son désert et le déposa dans le frigo le temps du repas puis retourna voir où en était la cuisson de ses lasagnes au saumon.

- Sara.

- Tu m'as fait peur. Souffla Sara la main au niveau du cœur.

- Désolé je pensais que tu m'avais entendu rentrer.

Pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir faire sursauter, Gil l'emprisonna dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement, profitant de cette étreinte pour défaire le nœud du tablier.

- Gil, après le repas.

- On peut pas passer au désert ?

- Non, j'ai fait des lasagnes au saumon et c'est meilleur quand c'est chaud, on a tout notre après midi pour ça.

- D'accord, mais attends toi à pas quitter le lit de la journée.

Sara embrassa son homme puis elle retourna à ses fourneaux finir le repas.

Environ quelques heures avant le début de service le couple fut déranger par la sonnerie de la porte, Grissom serra Sara dans ses bras en disant que l'intrus allait finir par partir, mais la personne de l'autre côté de la porte ne semblait pas lâcher le morceau. A contre cœur Gil se leva et attrapa de quoi s'habiller bien que l'idée de faire peur à cet opportun en ouvrant complètement nu lui traversa l'esprit.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Sara qui s'était à moitié rendormie, puis il alla voir qui venait les déranger dans leur sommeil. Grissom ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Jim qui tenait une bouteille de whisky à la main.

- Je peux entrer ou on discute sur le bas de ta porte ?

- Désolé je m'attendais pas à recevoir de visite.

Gil laissa donc le passage à son ami et referma la porte en s'assurant que personne d'autre n'était là, Jim déposa sa veste sur le dossier du « nouveau » fauteuil et remarqua du changement dans l'antre de son ami.

- Nouvelle décoration à ce que je vois.

- Oui, il faut bien du changement de temps en temps.

- Mouais, venant de toi cette phrase est limite hilarante.

Grissom lança un regard noir de reproches à son ami, certes il n'était pas le roi du changement mais il avait prouver ses derniers mois qu'il pouvait changer en mieux. Il parti chercher à la cuisine deux verres et de quoi manger pendant que Jim s'installa sur l'un des deux canapés.

- Sinon que me vaut cette visite ?

- Je viens prendre des nouvelles et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas parler devant un bon verre.

Il est vrai que depuis qu'il a commencé à fréquenter Sara, il passait tout son temps libre avec elle et délaissait un peu son entourage, il allait devoir remanier un peu son temps libre pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Il déposa le plateau sur la table basse et s'installa sur l'autre canapé.

Sara de son côté se réveilla au son de la conversation, elle s'étira longuement dans le lit avant de se lever, elle passa quelques affaires et mis son peignoir avant de sortir de la chambre l'esprit encore dans le flou suivit par le chien.

Jim discutait avec Grissom, enfin Jim parlait pendant que Grissom essayait de suivre la conversation en lisant sur ses lèvres, il remarqua alors une pause et le regard totalement ahuris de son ami, il tourna alors la tête et comprit, Sara venait de traverser le couloir pour aller dans la cuisine.

Elle déposa sa tasse de café sur le comptoir, attrapa de quoi mangé et repassa par le couloir mais cette fois elle fut stopper par une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

- Sara !

La jeune femme stoppa tout mouvement et doucement elle se retourna. Jim la fixait avec étonnement tandis que Grissom levait les yeux au ciel espérant un miracle.

- Jim ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je te retourne la question.

- Je vis ici.

Cette fois-ci se fut Brass qui faillit en lâcher son verre.


	10. Carherine

Jim se resservit un verre, il ne comprenait plus rien, d'abord Grissom qui avait un comportement étrange puis Sara qui lui annonçait qu'elle vivait ici et maintenant voilà que les deux se mettait à discuter en langue des signes à deux mètres de lui, vraiment là il ne comprenait plus rien.

Puis Grissom reprit sa place sur le canapé suivit de près par Sara qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains tellement elle était nerveuse.

- Vous m'expliquez ? demanda Jim.

- Comment annoncer ça. Jim euh….

- Sara et moi on est ensemble. La coupa Grissom.

- Quoi ! Comment ça ensemble ?

- Jim, je vais pas te faire un dessin comme même.

Jim avala d'une traite son verre et s'en resservit un autre qu'il voulu avaler de la même façon, mais la main douce de Sara l'en empêcha.

- Donc toi et Sara vous… vous quoi d'ailleurs ?

- On vit ensemble.

- Jim, je sais que cela peut paraître étrange. Tenta d'expliquer Sara.

- Etrange ? C'est carrément irréaliste là !

- Jim s'il te plait calme toi, on va t'expliquer. Demanda poliment Grissom.

- D'accord, mais je veux tout savoir.

Sara ferma la bouteille de whisky et la ramena avec les verres dans la cuisine où elle prépara les cafés en prévision. Grissom qui avait retrouvé son ouie pu de nouveau se concentrer sur la conversation.

- Sara et moi on se fréquente depuis environ neuf mois.

- Neuf mois ! Vous savez bien cacher votre jeu.

- Oui, on a fait en sorte que personne ne le sache, tu connais le règlement Jim, tu sais ce qu'il nous attend si on se fait prendre.

- Oui, mais personne ne le sais ? En dehors du service je veux dire.

- Sofia l'a deviné aujourd'hui mais sinon personne d'autre n'est au courant.

- Je vois et sinon depuis quand vous vivez ensemble ?

- Et bien depuis noël on a déménager tout doucement son appartement et sinon officiellement c'est depuis deux jours.

- Ok, mais pourquoi se revirement. Je te connais Grissom et pour que tu enfreignes le règlement c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

- Je deviens sourd Jim, je perds l'audition depuis quelques années et d'ici un an je n'entendrais plus rien. Je pense que je peux profiter des derniers mois.

- Pourquoi ne jamais m'en avoir parler ? Je suis un ami.

- Je sais, mais si jamais l'information filtrait au laboratoire les gens ne me regarderaient plus de la même façon, je ne pourrait sans doute plus faire mon travail. J'aime ce que je fais et pour rien au monde je changerais d'emploi.

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour que personne ne vois ton handicap ?

- Sara m'a beaucoup aidé ces deniers temps. j'avoue que sans elle je serais démasqué depuis longtemps.

Sara réapparu dans le salon avec du café fumant et quelques biscuits, elle déposa le tout sur la table basse et prit place à côté de Grissom. L'homme passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'a rapproché un peu plus contre lui, remercia la jeune femme pour le café et reprit la conversation avec Jim.

- Et aussi on a envisagé quelques petites astuces.

- Je vois.

Jim voulut en savoir d'avantage mais un appel le coupa, un corps retrouver dans une chambre d'hôpital psychiatrique et peu de temps après ce fut Grissom qui fut appelé pour la même affaire.

A peine elle eu franchit la porte que Sara se rappela pourquoi elle détestait les hôpitaux, l'odeur de désinfectant, ces murs blancs et les visages accueillant des malades, elle détestait être ici. Grissom qui ressentait le malaise de la jeune femme lui proposa d'aller faire un tour mais Sara refusa, elle lui répondit que plus vite ils auraient fini plus vite elle allait pouvoir oublier ce lieu.

L'affaire révéla un inceste entre une mère et son fils au point que celui-ci veulent en finir avec la vie, il avait prit Sara en otage dans la salle de travail des infirmières et l'avait menacé d'une arme blanche improvisée sous le regard impuissant de Grissom avant de ce trancher la gorge. Sara s'en était sortie avec une légère coupure et un gros coup au moral.

Elle déposa son rapport avec empressement sur le bureau de Grissom, elle était restée quelques heures supplémentaires afin d'en terminer le plus vite possible avec cette histoire. Elle passa ensuite par le vestiaire pour prendre ses affaires et ainsi rentrer chez elle, elle salua quelques collègues encore présents sur les lieux et fonça jusqu'à sa voiture presser de retrouver son homme et leur chien.

Elle prit un raccourcis et se retrouva en temps record devant leur immeuble, elle se gara un peu plus loin et prit le chemin de leur antre.

Quand elle arriva enfin dans le salon elle trouva son homme concentré dans sa lecture et avec sans doute une crise de surdité passagère, crises qui devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses et surtout plus longue, si bien que des fois il pouvait rester des jours sans entendre le moindre son.

Sara se posta non loin de la bibliothèque le regard rêveur, elle comprenait maintenant les réticences qu'il avait eu vis à vis d'elle, devenir sourd n'aidait pas dans la construction d'une relation à long terme, mais peu lui importait à Sara, Grissom resterait sans doute le seul homme à avoir émoustiller ses sens pour finalement l'envoûter avec ses yeux bleus, peu importe s'il n'entendrait jamais plus sa voix, ses rires, ses pleurs ou les battements de son cœurs.

Grissom se sentant observer abandonna sa lecture pour retrouver le magnifique sourire de sa compagne. Il rangea méticuleusement son ouvrage et s'empressa d'aller quémander son baiser.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, je suis contente d'en avoir finie avec cette histoire. »

Sara se serra un peu plus contre Gil, réclamant du réconfort dans ses bras puissants. Gil savait qu'il lui faudrait quelques jours avant de complètement récupérer, le choc et le stress l'avait pas mal touché et elle devait prendre sur elle. Il resserra ses bras autour de ses épaules et commença à la bercer tendrement au milieu du coin de lecture.

Puis Sara sentit quelques chose vibrer au niveau de la ceinture de son homme, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, Grissom attrapa son téléphone et lu son nouveau message puis sans ménagement il envoya son mobile droit sur le canapé puis il retourna prendre Sara dans ses bras. Mais la jeune femme voulait savoir la provenance du message.

« C'était quoi ? »

« Un corps retrouvé dans une petite crique du lac Mead, plein d'insectes. »

« Tu n'y vas pas ? »

« Non, je m'occupe de toi aujourd'hui. »

« Mais Gil comment… »

« Ils survivront bien une journée sans moi, je peux bien leur faire faux bon en quinze ans de carrière. »

« Merci. »

Sara retourna donc dans les bras de son homme sans hésitation, elle n'aurait jamais cru capable d'ignorer un appel du travail pour rester avec elle. Et pour tout avouer elle adorait ça.

C'est ainsi que Grissom se mit à la préparation du déjeuner et du programme de la journée tout en ignorant avec brio les appels incessant de ses collègues, il fini par éteindre son téléphone pour être réellement tranquille.

Mais c'était sans compter l'acharnement des experts et c'est donc sans surprise qu'on frappa à la porte. Grissom savait déjà qui allait se trouver de l'autre côté de la porte, même sans son ouie il pouvait sentir les coups forts et pleins de colère de Catherine. Sans un bruit il signa à Sara d'aller rapidement dans la chambre le temps qu'il calme la tempête.

Catherine n'y croyait toujours pas, Grissom qui refusait de se rendre sur une scène de crime et qui avait le culot de ne pas répondre à ses messages, il allait voir de quel boit Catherine Willows se chauffait. Après plusieurs coups sur la porte la femme s'attaqua à la sonnette, elle n'allait pas laisser Grissom s'en sortir, même s'il faisait le mort. Elle allait de nouveau s'attaquer à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup sec sur un Gil plutôt boudeur.

- C'est pas trop tôt Gil !

- Un peu plus et tu allais fracasser ma porte.

- A qui la faute, tu ne réponds pas aux appels, ni aux messages. Nick a même cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

- Non je vais bien, je n'ai tout simplement pas envie d'aller sur le terrain.

- Pardon ?

- Je préfère rester à la maison.

Catherine cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir, avait-elle bien comprit ? Grissom qui préfère être chez lui plutôt que sur le terrain, le monde tournait-il donc à l'envers aujourd'hui ?

- Explique moi pourquoi ? D'habitude tu es le premier sur ce genre d'affaire.

- J'ai juste quelque chose de plus important à faire.

- Comme ?

- Faire un gâteau au café.

- Quoi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Catherine tu en auras une part.

- Attend deux seconde, tu fais un gâteau ?

- Oui, j'ai bien le droit de faire ce qu'il me plait.

- Un gâteau Gil, tu préfère faire un gâteau plutôt que d'aller voir tes amis les insectes !

- Où est le mal ? Si votre affaire est si urgente mon bureau regorge de livre sur les insectes, vous n'avez qu'à choisir.

- Qui êtes vous, qu'avez vous fait de Gilbert Grissom ?

- Pardon.

- Je ne te reconnais plus depuis des semaines, tu sembles à mille lieux, toujours souriant, toujours de bonne humeur, tu ne fais plus de remarques et tu as des absences. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Il se passe que je profite de la vie, voilà. J'ai passé quinze ans les yeux rivés à mon microscope et maintenant que je les ai levé pour regarder le monde qui m'entour tu sembles…

- Je semble quoi ?

- Suspicieuse.

- Hein ?

- Je suis heureux et tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est vouloir me replonger dans mon microscope, ou que je passe sous le tien pour que tu découvres ce qu'il m'arrive, tu décryptes mes moindre changement de comportement.

Catherine qui n'allait pas se laisser faire força le passage, elle avait deux mots à lui dire et il risquait de ne pas aimer. Elle déposa avec fureur ses affaires sur un fauteuil qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant puis prit ses positions sur l'un des deux canapés près à foncer dans le tas si nécessaire. Grissom comprit qu'il n'avait fait qu'enfoncer le clou, lui qui se faisait une joie de finir la journée avec Sara devant un bon film et mangeant un délicieux gâteau au café, vraiment quelle bonheur. Il s'installa dans l'autre canapé et attendit que la tempête Catherine se calme un peu, mais son regard tomba sur la corbeille de linge propre posé contre la table basse.

Catherine qui vit Gil se mordre la lèvre inférieur, comprit qu'un détail le tracassait et elle suivit son regard, une corbeille de vêtements. Elle ne voyait pas où était le mal, tout le monde fait sa lessive mais elle remarqua que certains vêtements n'appartenaient pas à l'homme, des tenues typiquement féminines. Catherine comprit alors la gêne de Grissom, il fréquentait une femme et vu que du linge à elle se trouvait ici la relation devait être très sérieuse.

- Je la connais ?

- Qui ça ?

- La propriétaire de certains de ces vêtements, à moins que tu ne me cache un certain penchant pour les hauts d'été.

- Mais je…

- Ne me mens pas Gil, je sais reconnaître la présence d'une femme. Alors qui c'est ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, pas encore.

- Comment ça ?

- Je te demande juste quelques mois de patience et tu seras qui c'est.

- Donc tu fréquente bien une femme.

- Oui. Mais s'il te plait ne le dit à personne, j'ai pas envie que Greg m'inonde de questions.

- Très bien mais quand tu pourras me le dire je veux être la première au courant.

- Tu le seras.

Catherine bien que déçue accepta la condition de son ami et lui demanda une dernière fois s'il ne voulait pas venir voir ses amis les insectes au laboratoire, mais Grissom refusa une nouvelle fois.


	11. trop vite?

oOoOoOoOo

- Je répète Nick Stokes est vivant ! Il est vivant !

Grissom regarda l'ambulance partir avec à son bord Nick toujours en état de choc, Catherine et Warrick. Peu de temps après Brass se proposa pour emmener Greg et Sofia jusqu'à l'hôpital laissant le couple sur les lieux, le temps que Grissom reprenne un peu plus ses esprits.

Sara n'avait jamais vu Gil aussi touché, il ne réagissait plus et regardait toujours l'endroit où se tenait l'ambulance. Elle lui proposa de rejoindre les autres mais l'homme resta sur place ne bougeant presque pas, il se répétait sans cesse que cela aurait pu être Sara, que ce fou avait enlever le premier expert qui se présentait. Il la chercha du regard et dans un élan d'affection il l'a prit dans ses bras, la serrant de toute ses forces, respirant son odeur comme pour se dire qu'elle était là.

- Je t'aime.

Sara en eu le souffle couper, en dix mois ce fut la première fois que Grissom lui disait qu'il aimait, il lui avait bien sur prouver de bien des manières mais il n'avait jamais réussit à lui dire à vive voix. Emue elle le serra également tout en lui murmurant qu'elle aussi l'aimait.

Le couple resta enlacer ainsi pendant de longues minutes savourant la présence de l'autre, tirant des forces de cette étreinte. Grissom fut le premier à rompre ce moment.

Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait.

- Oui, tu te sens capable de conduire ?

- Oui.

Le silence, pesant, lourd et oppressant, englobant tout ce qui l'entourait pour devenir suffocant. Grissom essaya en vain de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais les sons ne semblaient pas vouloir l'atteindre, il capta que des brides de conversation entre le shérif, le directeur et Catherine, la conversation tournant autour d'une proposition pour reformer l'équipe de nuit. Grissom avait juste après le sauvetage de Nick émis le souhait d'avoir de nouveau tout le monde dans son équipe et après une conversation musclée entre les trois principaux intéressés, il fut décider que tout le monde réintégrerait l'équipe de Grissom avec bien sur un petit remaniement au niveau des responsabilités. Catherine n'avait pas protester jugeant le travail de superviseur trop prenant et qu'il était plus marrant de faire des erreurs sans devoir toujours tout justifier.

Après les salutation d'usage les deux collègues retournèrent auprès de l'équipe qui attendait le verdict de cette réunion.

- Alors ?

- Tout le monde repasse en équipe de nuit avec Grissom à sa tête.

- On se redevient une équipe unie comme avant ! s'exclama Warrick.

- En effet, mais le directeur veut comme même procéder à quelques modifications.

- Ca m'aurait étonné qu'il laisse tout redevenir comme avant sans rien faire. Pesta Sara.

La jeune femme remarqua alors la mine sombre de son amant, il semblait ailleurs puis sans un mot il quitta la salle de repos pour s'enfermer dans son antre. Sara surprise par son comportement s'excusa auprès de ses amis pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle frappa deux coups à la porte et entra, Grissom était plongé dans un dossier qui datait de quelques années et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. La jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de son supérieur puis pour se faire remarquer elle lui lança un crayon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Le contre coup. »

« Gil t'as jamais su me mentir, même en langage des signes. Dis moi ce qui te tracasse. »

« A la maison. »

« On est dans notre deuxième maison. Gil s'il te plait dis moi, c'est tes crises ? »

« Oui, cela fait des heures que je n'entends plus rien, elles deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes. »

« Le médecin te l'avait dit à ta dernière consultation, tu veux avancer la date pour l'annonce ? »

« Je crois que je n'aurai pas le choix. »

Sara se leva et alla prendre Grissom dans ses bras, elle savait que le moment fatidique approchait à grand pas et plus les mois s'écoulaient plus le moral de Grissom devenait sombre. Il adorait son travail, il vivait en partie pour ça et voilà qu'il devait tout quitter.

Grissom devait avant toute chose en discuter avec Catherine, elle allait devoir prendre sa place une fois qu'il aura démissionné puis il convoquera toute l'équipe pour leur expliquer et enfin viendra le moment tant redouté de la confrontation avec le shérif et le directeur. Avec Sara, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur une date mais son état empirait trop rapidement et d'ici la moitié de l'année prochaine il n'entendrait plus rien, ce qui laissait que dix mois pour tout préparer.

Grissom savoura cette étreinte, respirant le parfum vanillé de la jeune femme, il adorait cette odeur, elle avait le don de l'apaiser. Il détestait laisser entrevoir ses émotions mais avec elle il pouvait se laisser aller sans risque d'être juger.

L'ambiance au sein de l'équipe avait changé, l'absence de Nick se faisait ressentir sur le moral de la troupe. Tout le monde s'était remis en question, tout le monde avait réfléchit sur la possibilité que ça aurait pu être n'importe qui dans ce cercueil et beaucoup de gens avaient alors prit des décisions. Grissom de son côté n'était pas en reste, il n'arrêtait pas se poser certaines questions qui restaient pour la plupart sans réponse.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que tout le monde était réuni dans la salle de repos, attendant l'affectation pour la soirée.

- Bonsoir tout le monde, je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Warrick et Greg vous allez dans une boîte de nuit, plusieurs personnes se sont effondrées après avoir bu le même cocktail.

- C'est parti.

- Catherine vous allez avec Sofia à Henderson, un homme a déclaré la disparition de sa femme il y a maintenant six heures.

- Pourquoi personne n'est allé sur place avant ? demanda Catherine.

- Le directeur jugeait que l'affaire n'était pas prioritaire, mais je vous y envoie comme même.

- Bien.

- Sara et moi on a un corps en décomposition près d'un cour d'eau.

- Magnifique, je suis encore partie pour acheter une réserve de citrons.

- Bonne chance.

- Merci Catherine.

Catherine donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Sara puis partie rejoindre Sofia qui effectuait ses dernières missions avant son départ. Resta plus que Grissom et Sara dans la pièce.

- Je vais aller préparer le matériel et les combinaisons bleues.

- Bonne idée, d'après Brass le corps est vraiment dans un sale état.

- Super ! Je sais que tu adores travailler avec moi, mais la prochaine fois qu'il y a un corps en mauvais état demande à Greg de venir avec toi.

- J'y penserais pour le prochain corps.

Sara termina donc sa tasse de café puis alla dans la salle des fournitures prendre le nécessaire pour leur scène de crime pendant que Grissom préparait le véhicule de service.

La pluie avait causé pas mal d'accidents de la route bloquant les principaux axes de communication et rendant le trajet trois fois plus long qu'à la normale. Grissom se décida donc à prendre des routes plus étroites traversant les zones pavillonnaires et industrielles. Pour passer le temps il commença la conversation.

- On va pouvoir parler, ma crise est passée.

- Elle a duré longtemps celle là.

- Oui. Sara.

- Oui Gil ?

- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose à la maison mais je vais profiter du voyage pour le faire.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu vas sans doute trouver que c'est trop tôt, mais voilà j'ai pas mal réfléchit et je pense qu'on devrait acheter une maison, avoir quelque chose en commun.

- Mais Gil on est bien dans ton appartement.

- Je sais, mais après l'enlèvement de Nick j'ai pas mal réfléchit et j'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment envie de faire ma vie avec toi et l'appartement n'ai pas conçu pour une vie de famille.

- Famille ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je vais peut-être trop vite mais j'ai envie de me marier avec toi, fonder une famille et vivre dans une maison qui sera à nous.

- Gil… Sara avait la voix coupée par l'émotion.

- Bien sur je te laisse y réfléchir, ce n'est pas dans la minute. Et pour l'argent il y pas à s'en faire.

- Comment ça ?

- Je t'ai déjà raconté comment je gagnait l'argent pour les cadavres.

- Oui.

- Et bien j'en ai gagné pas mal et après mes études j'ai continué à jouer et j'ai mis de côté une belle somme, avec l'argent qu'on a eu de la vente de ton appartement et si on ajoute le prix du mien on peut se trouver une belle maison.

- Gil…

- Sara, promet moi juste que tu vas y réfléchir, je n'attends pas de réponse dans l'immédiat. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Bien maintenant on va peut-être réussir à arriver jusqu'à la scène de crime.

Brass les attendait depuis deux bonnes heures, avec en prime le corps nauséabond que le légiste refusait d'emmener. Le temps se gâtait de plus en plus et ce fut des torrents d'eau boueuse qui saccagea la scène de crime.

Grissom donna un dernier coup de volant afin d'éviter une autre voiture avant de pouvoir se garer près du véhicule de Jim.

Sara sorti une partie du matériel, elle savait que les indices étaient partis avec la pluie depuis bien longtemps, il ne restait que le corps. Grissom alla droit au faite, le légiste devait emmené le corps de toute urgence avant que l'eau ne finisse par détériorer le peu de preuve restantes, puis il alla voir Brass pour plus d'information.

Sara prit plusieurs échantillons de terre suivit des clichés des lieux avant de tout remballer. Elle détestait la pluie, enfin surtout à Las Vegas, cette ville n'était absolument pas faite pour un tel temps. San Francisco lui manquait parfois, les quatre saisons en particulier.

Au laboratoire Catherine et Sofia pestèrent contre les mauvaises conditions climatiques, enfin surtout Catherine. La pluie avait effacé leur seule piste sérieuse et les chiens de l'équipe de recherche avaient tourné en rond pendant des heures. Seuls Warrick et Greg eurent de la chance, leur scène de crime était à l'intérieur d'une immense boite de nuit et leur affaire avançait rapidement.

Sara déposa ses échantillons à Hodges avant de filer ses changer, malgré la double épaisseur de son manteau la pluie avait réussi à infiltrer ses diverses couches de vêtements. Elle entra donc dans les vestiaires et commença à enlever les couches de vêtements complètement trempés. Grissom qui venait de déposer son rapport arriva à son tour aux vestiaires et remarqua Sara en petite tenue.

- Désolé, je voulais pas.

- Gil, tu m'as déjà vu avec moins que ça.

- Je sais, mais je pensais à…

- A quoi ?

- Rien, je vais fermer la porte. Après tout je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te voir dans cette tenue.

- Oui.

Grissom passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte afin de voir si le couloir était désert, puis il ferma la porte et mit le verrou. Sara termina de se sécher et chercha dans son casier de quoi se changer mais elle du se rendre à l'évidence son dernier tee-shirt était chez eux à attendre d'être lavé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai oublié de prendre des habits de rechange. Il me reste plus qu'un pantalon.

- J'ai peut-être une solution.

- A bon ?

- Oui, mon tee-shirt bleu.

- Celui avec marquer en gros UCLA ?

- Oui.

- J'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Grissom lui tendit le tee-shirt en question, il adorait quand elle portait ses affaires à lui chez eux alors au travail s'était encore plus excitant. Sara attrapa le vêtement, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix l'autre tee-shirt était encore plus évoquant, jaune avec en gros un scarabée Goliath, seul un mordu d'insecte oserait porter cela. Sara passa donc le tee-shirt deux fois trop grand pour elle, si elle était chez eux elle ne porterai que ça tellement il était long, il lui arrivait à mi cuisse. Elle termina son look par une queue de cheval fort bien pratique.

- Alors suis-je à ton goût ?

- Toujours honey.

Grissom referma son casier avec une certaine lueur dans le fond du regard, lueur que connaissait parfaitement Sara.

- Gil on est au travail, règle numéro un.

- Non la une c'est jamais de tutoiement ou de petits noms trop évocateurs.

- Alors c'est la deux.

- Sara.

- Non Gil, je te connais et je me connais aussi si on commence maintenant on s'arrêtera jamais. Et on a réussi jusqu'à présent à tenir.

- Bien, mais tu perds rien pour attendre à la maison.

- J'ai hâte d'y être alors !


	12. San Francisco !

Joyeuses Fêtes !! j'espère que ça c'est bien passer pour tout le monde !

sans plus tarder la suite ;)

oOoOoOoOo

Le corps avait embaumé l'air jusqu'à la cage d'ascenseur, rendant donc le port de masque obligatoire pour les employés. Robbins le fit d'ailleurs passer en priorité, plus vite il sera examiné plus vite il sera expédié au funérarium. Il passa la tenue de protection, gants triple épaisseur, masque, casque, blouse jetable et pour tenir il s'étala du baume à la menthe sous le nez. Les deux experts arrivèrent à leur tour dans la salle avec un haut le cœur dès la porte franchie, le corps dégageait une odeur pire que celle de d'habitude, Sara du même emprunter le baume du Doc.

Le corps se résumait à une tête réduite en bouillit, une cage thoracique infestée d'insectes nécrophages, d'un bras brisé à plusieurs endroits et d'une demi jambe, le tout recouvert de boue et d'une autre substance qui fut envoyée en priorité à Hodges.

- Bien, à nous maintenant. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il empestait vraiment.

- Et à part ça ?

- L'état du crâne suppose qu'il a reçu de violent coups à la tête mais je ne pourrait que confirmer après l'avoir nettoyé en profondeur.

- Ok, on va pas rester d'avantage.

- Veinards.

Warrick se rendait à la salle d'audiovisuel quand il croisa Grissom et Sara, ils avaient revêtu un bleu de travail pour aller en salle d'autopsie, ne voulant pas gâcher leur vêtement avec l'odeur de décomposition. Grissom passa par son casier pour prendre de quoi acheter pour la douche de décontamination, il salua le jeune homme et fila à la boutique la plus proche pour les citrons.

- Houla ! A ce que je sens il y a un macabé en décomposition plus que prononcée.

- M'en parle pas, même Grissom a faillit en vomir son déjeuner.

- A oui je vois le genre.

- Crois moi j'ai jamais rien senti de plus horrible. Sinon ton enquête ?

- Presque finie, Archie m'a bipé, il a des vidéos montrant le barman entrain de verser un produit dans la bouteille de gin.

- Pas très malin.

- Tout juste, mais d'un côté ça nous arrange quand il ne sont pas futés.

- Oui.

Grissom arriva en temps records à l'épicerie du coin de la rue, il entra dans le magasin toujours vêtu de la tenue de travail, il fonça au coin fruit et légume et prit au moins dix citrons avant de presser le pas pour aller à la caisse. Le gérant fronça les narines quand ce client un peu spécial arriva à sa caisse, il pesa les fruits et en fit même cadeau quand il remarqua les airs dégoûter des autres clients. Grissom remercia le commerçant et retourna au laboratoire avec. Il salua quelques collègues qui eux aussi eurent du mal avec l'odeur.

Sara était toujours avec Warrick quand l'ascenseur le mena à l'étage, il s'arrêta quelques instants et avec discrétion il lui signa.

« On se retrouve à la douche. »

Sara hocha de la tête lentement puis reporta son attention sur Warrick qui continuait à lui parler de sa précédente enquête.

Grissom déposa le sac en plastique dans l'une de cabine de douche du service, il déposa également des serviettes sur le banc en bois et leurs affaires à côté. Il commença à enlever sa combinaison quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Sara. la jeune femme avait du trouver une excuse pour en finir avec la conversation avec Warrick, celui-ci ne s'arrêtait plus. Elle verrouilla la porte pour plus de sécurité et commença à son tour à enlever le bleu de travail.

Sara tenait le sac plastique contenant les deux bleus le plus loin possible d'elle, avec Gil ils avaient passé vingt bonnes minutes à s'asperger de citrons pour enfin réussir à enlever l'odeur, bien que le principe de la douche commune ne lui ai pas déplu. Grissom avait commencé à cataloguer les espèces nécrophages présentes sur le corps le temps que les premiers résultats sortent du laboratoire d'Hodges. Quand le shérif se présenta à la salle d'examen.

- Grissom, vous laissez votre affaire de mort en décomposition à l'équipe de jour.

- Comment ça ?

- On vient de recevoir un appel de San Francisco, une femme retrouvée morte chez elle et son petit ami en morceau en dehors de la ville.

- Et ?

- Cette affaire à un rapport avec celle non élucidée d'il y a des mois.

- Vous en êtes sur ?

- Oui, jeune femme ayant bien réussi sa vie, la vingtaine et habitant seule. L'homme était son petit ami secret et il ne passait que quelques jours par semaine chez elle. Les mur du salon étaient recouverts de projection de sang et aucune trace du tueur.

- En effet il y a des similitudes.

- Oui, le laboratoire de San Francisco nous envoie un des leurs pour examiner le dossier de la première affaire.

- Qui viendra ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais il sera là dans deux heures environs.

Sara qui venait de se faire plaisir en brûlant les deux combinaisons bleues intercepta la fin de la conversation, un ancien collègue allait venir à Vegas, elle se demandait qui allait être envoyé dans la ville du vice.

Le shérif remercia Gil et salua Sara avant de se diriger vers le service de police de l'étage inférieur. Grissom termina de dresser une ligne temporelle avec les insectes pour ensuite donner le dossier à l'équipe de jour.

Gil avait ressorti le dossier de leur ancienne affaire quand la réceptionniste le convoqua à l'accueil, il demanda à Sara de finir de les trier le temps qu'il aille chercher leur invité.

Sara était penchée sur le carton quand elle reconnue sans mal la voix de l'expert de San Francisco, elle aurait préféré continuer l'affaire du mort en décomposition plutôt que d'être dans la même pièce que cet homme.

- Sidle !

- Andson.

Le ton de la jeune femme était froid, elle avait prit une posture de défense et semblait prêtre à lui sauter la gorge sans la moindre hésitation. Grissom avait de suite comprit que la relation entre cet homme et sa compagne n'était au beau fixe.

- Je suis surpris de te voir.

- Pas moi.

- Que d'hostilité envers moi.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, ils doivent encore avoir le rapport dans le service administration.

- Toujours aussi rancunière.

Grissom qui sentait que la conversation allait dégénérer se mit entre les deux anciens collègues et coupa court à cet échange venimeux.

- Bien allons droit au fait s'il vous plait.

- Avec plaisir.

Andson prit place à la table de travail et commença à lire les différents rapports, Grissom attendit quelques minutes et il commença à questionner Sara en silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec lui ? »

« Cet homme est un porc, et encore c'est une insulte pour eux. »

« Il t'a fait quelque chose ? »

« Il a essayé mais je lui ai cassé le poignet quand il a voulu me toucher. »

« Cet homme est mort. »

Grissom changea de regard, il passa du regard sans expression à un regard rempli d'envie de meurtre. Il ne quitta plus l'homme du regard près à faire le moindre mouvement si nécessaire.

Sara apprécia le changement de comportement de son compagnon, après tout un Grissom fou de colère était si rare, il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'il quitte ses gons. L'expert Andson ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait au moindre faux pas.

Les trois experts inspectèrent avec minutie les dossiers et les photos du précédant meurtre, enfin surtout Andson et Sara, Grissom n'arrêtant pas de lancer des regards à son « ennemis ». il n'aimait pas cet homme, bien avant que Sara ne lui ai parlé de lui, il dégageait de ce type une aura déplaisante et malsaine. Andson mesurait à peine un mètre soixante et faisait bien dans les cents kilos, ses cheveux assez clairsemé étaient coiffés en arrière avec une bonne dose de gel coiffant nauséabond, son visage bouffi sans doute par l'alcool, que son eau de Cologne bon marché avait bien du mal à dissimuler, lui donnait un faux air sympathique mais son regard libidineux le trahissait à chaque jeune femme qu'il croisait. Sara avait raison, cet homme était plus proche de l'animal en rut. Grissom fixait toujours Andson, il savait que ce genre d'homme tentait toujours sa chance à un moment donné, de préférence seul avec sa victime, il n'allait pas lui laisser ce plaisir.

- Grissom vous avez le dossier du profil psychologique ?

- Oui, il est dans mon bureau.

- Vous pouvez aller le chercher, je dois le comparer avec celui de l'expert de San Francisco.

- Oui.

Andson afficha alors un sourire malsain que Grissom n'eu aucun mal à traduire. Sara de son côté supplia son compagnon de pas la laisser seule avec cet homme, prière qu'il entendu car après faire semblant de réfléchir Gil demanda à Sara d'aller le chercher à sa place.

Sara ne se fit pas prier deux fois, elle s'excusa sans problème auprès d'Andson et fila dans le bureau de son superviseur avec le sourire.

Andson lui perdit son sourire, il venait de rater sa chance, mais l'animal qu'il était chercha une autre astuce pour rester seul avec la jeune femme.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes, vous pouvez m'indiquer où elles se trouvent.

- Oui, vous allez au fond du couloir, à gauche deuxième couloir au fond, vous pouvez pas vous trompez.

- Merci.

L'homme parti non pas pour aller aux toilettes mais pour rendre une petite visite à Sara dans le bureau de son supérieur. Andson trouva assez rapidement l'antre de l'entomologiste et la jeune femme qui cherchait toujours sur les étagère le rapport psychologique. Il entra furtivement et ferma la porte à double tour afin d'y coincer sa victime.

Grissom de son côté sentait que quelque chose clochait, il avait abandonné trop vite pour un maniaque sexuel, l'expert décida donc d'aller voir où en était Sara et ainsi garder un œil sur elle.

Il laissa donc tout en plan et prit le chemin de son bureau, il croisa quelques collègues qui lui parlèrent d'un homme étrange et bedonnant qui était allé dans son bureau pendant que Sara y était. Gil comprit alors le plan de cet homme et fonça jusqu'à son antre en criant à ses collègue d'aller chercher un policier.

La porte était verrouillée et les stores tirés, Sara savait qu'elle allait passer un mauvais moment, pas que cet homme lui faisait peur, elle lui avait déjà cassé le poignet par le passé et n'allait pas ce gêner pour le refaire avec en prime le nez. Elle analysa le plus rapidement possible le moyen de sortir de là mais l'homme en face n'avait pas les même idées qu'elle et prenait le plus de place possible devant la porte bloquant les issus. Elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, un crâne de chimpanzé et le lança sur son adversaire tout en se disant mentalement « désolé Gil pour le crâne ! » et fonça à la porte pour tenter de sortir. Mais Andson l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre lui.

Il approcha sa bouche de celle de la jeune femme mais fut stoppé par le bruit sec d'une vitre qui se brise, Grissom fou de rage avait attrapé le banc en métal posé près de son bureau et l'avait lancé sur la vitre afin d'entrer. Il sauta par dessus la cloison et fonça directement sur cet être ignoble. Sans un mot il écarta Sara de ce monstre et commença à le boxer sans ménagement, mais il fut stoppé par deux policiers qui s'occupèrent à leur tour de l'homme à terre.

Le directeur du laboratoire, alerté par le bruit, descendit voir ce qu'il se passait dans ses locaux, il avisa alors Sara en état de choc et Grissom les poings en sang et un homme au visage tuméfié.

- Que se passe-t'il ici ?

- Cet homme à tenter d'abuser de Sara dans mon bureau !

- Pardon ?

- Laissez passer !

Robbins arriva alors avec sa trousse de premier secours commença non pas par Andson mais par Sara, la jeune femme fixant étrangement l'expert de San Francisco. Puis après avec fait avaler à la jeune femme de quoi la calmer il s'occupa des poings de son ami, Grissom avait cogné fort et sans ménagement sur l'autre homme puis sans aucune douceur il s'occupa d'Andson. Les deux policiers emmenèrent Andson dans une des salles d'interrogatoire pour savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant que le directeur du laboratoire allait analyser les image de la surveillance.

Seulement après deux heures les deux policiers arrêtèrent Andson pour tentative d'agressions sur agent, l'homme avait avoué sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, entre la vidéo, le témoignage de deux experts et le rapport d'il a sept ans contre lui.

Grissom du alors appeler le laboratoire de San Francisco pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle et avoir un autre expert dans les plus bref délais, mais quand il avait annoncé au superviseur que l'un de ses experts était derrière les barreaux celui-ci avait rigolé en disant qu'il payait enfin.


	13. on recommence ?

Après cet incident le directeur préféra envoyer une copie du rapport plutôt que de recevoir un autre agent. Grissom de son côté avait du laisser son bureau le temps que la vitre soit réparée, bien sur à ses frais. Il du alors prendre possession d'un des petits bureaux du service administration, en espérant que les réparation ne soit pas trop longues.

Sara s'était plutôt bien remise et attendait avec hâte de passer au tribunal pour témoigner contre cet homme abjecte. Elle boucla un rapport pour l'administration et se rendit à la salle de repos pour prendre de quoi se restaurer. Elle retrouva Greg dans la salle entrain de manger son triple hamburger, accompagné d'une montagne de frite et d'un soda de deux litres.

- Tu vas arriver à tout manger ?

- Oui, j'ai pas mangé depuis plus de seize heures, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de nourriture.

- Et d'un nouveau fois si tu continus à mal manger.

- Très drôle, je ne pourrais pas vivre en mangeant que des légumes et du poisson.

- Si tu goûtais à mes lasagnes au saumon faites maison tu ne dirais pas ça crois moi.

- Tu cuisine ?

- Oui.

- Je savais pas que tu avais un talent caché.

- Personne ne savait, pas même …

- Pas même qui.

- Mon compagnon.

- Il a du être surpris.

- Oui, il s'attendait pas à ça, mais il est profite et ça me fait toujours plaisir.

- Le veinard, j'aimerai bien le rencontrer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Déjà pour voir si c'est un homme bien, puis pour lui demander comment il a fait pour t'avoir.

Si seulement Greg savait, à cette pensée Sara en perdit son sourire, elle était heureuse mais ne pouvait pas partagé son bonheur avec ses amis, elle détestait ce règlement. Enfin tout cela prendra fin avec le départ de Gil, mais entre temps le secret était bien difficile à cacher à son entourage, heureusement que Jim savait, elle pouvait toujours aller lui parler quand ça n'allait pas. Greg replongea dans son déjeuner hautement calorique laissant Sara dans ses pensées.

Grissom travaillait sur son ordinateur quand Sara entra dans la pièce les bras chargés de magasines. Elle disposa le tout sur le bureau de son supérieur et s'installa dans le siège face au bureau.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- C'est juste des catalogues de décoration.

- Pour ?

- Notre maison.

- Tu…Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, j'y ai pas mal réfléchit et une maison me semble une bonne idée.

Grissom se pencha par dessus son bureau provisoire et embrassa Sara longuement. Puis sans plus attendre il commença à fouiller dans des classeurs avant d'y sortir un dossier, il relu quelques pages puis le tendit à Sara.

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- C'est la liste des maisons proposées par les agences immobilières.

- Tu as déjà commencé à chercher !

- Oui. Tu trouves que je vais trop vite ?

- Non, j'apprécie énormément tes efforts pour me faire plaisir.

Grissom arbora un magnifique sourire, Sara savait toujours trouver les mots qui le touchaient, alors que lui avait mis quelques semaines avant de comprendre les durs mécanismes des relations humaines. Il avait du apprendre à laisser parler ses émotions et non à tout rationaliser comme son travail, comprendre les attentes et les demandes de sa compagne sans pour autant lui demander, juste lire dans ses gestes, sa voix et son regard. Bref, il réapprenait à vivre comme un homme normal.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par son biper fou qui ne s'arrêtait plus de vibrer. Sara le laissa donc seul et retourna auprès de Warrick pour finir leur enquête. Gil constata avec regret qu'on l'appelait pour un double meurtre sur Charleston boulevard avec en prime de quoi l'occuper pour des heures. Il attrapa sa mallette et fonça au parking où l'attendait Catherine, elle avait du quitté l'affaire en cours pour aller donner un coup de main.

A peine Grissom mis un pied sur la propriété qu'un sentiment de déjà vu le prit à la gorge, le corps d'une femme retrouvé dans le salon, multiples blessures à l'arme blanche et des projections sur les quatre murs et dans le garage un amas de petits morceaux de corps avec cette fois ce qui avait servis à le rendre méconnaissable, le broyeur de branches que le jardinier avait sans doute laisser derrière lui après les travaux d'entretien.

Brass avait prit les commandes pour cette affaires, il détestait avoir un sentiment de déjà vu et là il devait avouer qu'ils étaient tombés sur un bon psychopathe. Il demanda des informations aux premiers agents sur les lieux puis il demanda à ses hommes leur attention.

- Bien, j'ai besoin de toute votre attention, cette affaire est liée au meurtre d'il y a quelques mois et à ceux de San Francisco. Prenez le maximum de témoignage, ratissez les environs à la recherche de l'arme du crime ou d'un quelconque indice. Il ne faut rien laisser passer, suis-je clair ?

- Oui monsieur. Equipe A vous allez à l'est prendre les témoignage des voisins et des commerçants ainsi que tout objet suspect. Equipe B à l'ouest. Equipe C vous restez sur les lieux pour ratisser le terrain. Aller c'est parti.

Les équipes passèrent près de six heures dans les rues à la recherche du moindre indice ou information pouvant faire avancer l'enquête. Catherine était rentrée au laboratoire pour faire analyser les échantillons prélevés et aussi pour aider l'identification du corps en miette du garage. Grissom travailla encore un peu sur la scène en compagnie de Jim qui profita de l'absence de policiers pour discuter librement avec son ami.

- Alors avec Sara comment ça se passe ?

- Bien.

- Mais encore, je sais que tu n'aimes pas discuter de ta vie privée mais je veux savoir comment ça se passe entre vous deux. Je veux pas un jour vous ramasser à la petite cuillère.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Jim, tout vas parfaitement bien, on va même acheter une maison.

- Une maison ?

- Oui, je lui ai laissé le catalogue des propriétés en vente dans la ville et elle a prit rendez-vous avec l'agence pour les heures de visites.

- Vous perdez pas de temps.

- Jim on en a suffisamment perdu à cause de mon indécision. Et je dois t'avouer que cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai pas profité de la vie de la sorte.

- Elle t'a bien changé la miss.

- M'en parle pas j'en deviens même végétarien.

Jim rigola à la remarque de son ami, il est vrai que depuis peu l'entomologiste est plus heureux, à l'écoute et souvent injoignable. Grissom termina des relever quand son téléphone vibra, un message du laboratoire ADN.

- On le coince Jim, un des prélèvement de sang ne correspond à aucunes des deux victimes, et pour nous facilité le travail il y a une correspondance dans la base.

- Enfin on avance.

Catherine était partie avec une équipe d'intervention au domicile du suspect, elle avait hâte de coincer le tueur et Grissom lui laissa l'honneur d'aller le cueillir au saut du lit avec dix hommes armés de fusil à pompe et autre arme de poing. De son côté il préparait tout ce qu'il fallait pour leur invité.

L'homme mesurait un mètre quatre vingt dix pour une centaine de kilos, le visage dur ne reflétant aucune émotion avec l'arcade sourcilière en sang. Catherine suivait le petit cortège jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire où Brass et Grissom les attendaient.

Le suspect s'installa tranquillement à la table et demanda un verre d'eau, un agent quitta la pièce pour aller lui chercher et aussi de quoi nettoyer la plaie. Lors de son interpellation, l'homme avait grandement résisté si bien qu'ils durent se mettre à cinq sur lui pour le plaquer au sol et le menotter sans trop de dégâts.

- Bien monsieur Hacht, vous savez pourquoi on vous a arrêté ? demanda Jim calmement.

- Non. Et d'un côté je veux pas savoir.

- Vous risquez la peine de mort par injection et vous voulez pas savoir pourquoi ?

- Ouais.

Grissom déposa un mandat sur la table et fit un prélèvement de salive, sang et ses vêtements et envoya le tout dans les différents laboratoires, l'affaire passant en priorité.

Le suspect resta en salle d'interrogatoire le temps que les résultats tombent et se fut celui d'ADN qui arriva le premier, le sang lui appartenait bien et vu sa disposition il ne pouvait être là qu'au moment du meurtre, puis se fut les prélèvements faits sur les habits qui tombèrent, présence de sang des victimes en grande quantité malgré le fait que Hacht avait essayé de les nettoyer. Le dossier était assez solide pour pouvoir l'envoyer au procureur.

L'homme fut arrêté pour dix meurtres dont quatre au Nevada, le directeur du laboratoire annonça la nouvelle à celui de San Francisco qui demanda l'autorisation pour le juger chez eux, autorisation accorder puisse qu'il avait le plus grand nombre de victimes.

Sara et Grissom arrivèrent un peu en avance pour leur rendez-vous avec la commerciale de l'agence, elle se présenta et les conduisit jusqu'à la première maison pour la visite. Ils devaient voir trois maisons en peu de temps, car Sara était d'astreinte cette nuit et pouvait être appeler à tout moment. La première maison était de style moderne et de couleur assez vive, ce qui déplu de suite à Grissom et Sara n'était pas non plus emballée par le concept de la maison. La deuxième était déjà plus dans leur goûts mais hélas un peu trop petite, ils avaient chacun besoin d'un espace bureau assez grand et la maison n'offrait aucune possibilité de rangement.

La troisième reprenait les qualités de deux premières sans avoir de défaut, une bâtisse plein pied en L avec terrasse plein sud et la possibilité de faire construire une piscine, le terrain était un atout, de bonne longueur il donnait directement sur le désert et offrait donc un paysage magnifique. La maison n'était pas en reste, une entrée ouverte sur le séjour et la salle à manger avec une baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse, la cuisine ouverte donnait la possibilité de discuter avec les convives tout en s'occupant des fourneaux. Un couloir assez large donnait accès aux autre pièces, trois chambres chacune ayant un style bien différent, deux salle de bain dont l'une avec douche et l'autre baignoire, une buanderie avec un plan de travail et enfin une pièce libre pouvant leur servire de bureau.

Sara avait le coup de cœur pour cette maison et Grissom aussi, il devait bien avouer qu'elle avait tout pour plaire et sans hésitation le couple déposa une offre pour celle-ci une fois de retour à l'agence. Après quelques formalités administratives le couple repartit avec un dossier en main, il ne manquait plus que la banque donne son feu vert pour que tout cela se réalise.

Sara et Catherine avaient été appelées pour un vol suivit d'une agression dans une petite rue d'une zone pavillonnaire, un gamin s'était fait agressé car il ne voulait pas lâcher son vélo à un cambrioleur en fuite, l'enfant était toujours à l'hôpital pendant que les services sociaux s'occupaient de contacter les parents du petit à leur travail.

Catherine s'occupa de la rue pendant que Sara remontait la piste du cambrioleur, elle trouva alors une voiture abandonnée avec les clés sur le contact mais la jauge à essence indiquait que le réservoir était complètement à sec. Elle appela une remorqueuse pour ramener sa trouvaille au laboratoire et retourna voir Catherine avec quelques indices sur leur suspect en fuite. Sa collègue avait retrouvé l'arme qui avait servit à menacer le garçon ainsi que la batte de base-ball avec lequel il l'avait frappé, leur homme devait pas être très intelligent au vu des nombreuses marques de doigts qu'il avait laissé sur les deux armes.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

- Ah Sara, j'ai deux armes avec un tas d'empreintes dessus et toi ?

- Une voiture plus au nord avec les clés sur le contact mais à cours d'essence, notre homme à du improviser.

- Tu veux plutôt dire qu'il s'est planté royalement, quel cambrioleur oublierait de remplir son réservoir s'il veut s'enfuire ?

- Tu as raison il doit pas être très intelligent.

Catherine fut étonnée que Sara soit d'accord avec elle, d'habitude elles se prenaient la tête à la moindre occasion, mais dernièrement les conversations plus posées se multipliaient et la bonne humeur de Sara était contagieuse, tout comme Grissom. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup.

- Désolé mais je viens vous donner un coup de main, on déménage mon bureau.

- Encore ?

- Oui, les réparations sont finies et je retrouve mon antre !

- On voit que vous l'aimez votre bureau. Répliqua Sara avec un ton enjoué.

Grissom lui lança un regard qu'il voulait outré, mais il ne réussi qu'à la faire rire encore plus. Catherine qui n'avait rien manqué de cet échange commençait à vraiment se poser des questions sur eux, elle avait remarqué que la bonne humeur de Sara était apparue en même temps que celle de Grissom, elle était tombée deux fois sur la jeune femme quand elle appelait Gil et plus étrange lors d'une affaire ils étaient tous les deux arrivés en retard. Des signes bien étranges, puis le fait que Sara est cachée qu'elle déménageait aux autres, Grissom qui fréquente une femme et puis elle avait surpris à de nombreuses reprises les deux en train de communiquer en langage des signes. Plus les mois passaient et plus le doute s'installait dans son esprit. Et les voir là si complice, elle devait tirer ça au clair.


	14. retour

Grissom fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille de champagne et commença à en verser dans les coupes, tandis que Greg faisait le service parmi les collègues, ce soir ils fêtaient tous le retour de Nick au laboratoire et aussi la promotion de Greg en tant qu'expert sur le terrain. La salle de repos avait été un peu aménagée pour l'occasion arborant une banderole sur laquelle on pouvait lire « bon retour parmi nous Nick » avec en dessous une autre « Greg devient adulte ! ».Grissom porta un toast au courage de Nick et à la persévérance de Greg puis tout le monde trinqua à la santé des deux experts.

Puis un appel arriva au milieu de leur petite réunion, une caravane venait de brûler dans un camps, on dénombrait deux mort et la cause restait à déterminer.

- Nick et Sara prenez vos affaires on y va. Greg n'en profitez pas pour boire le reste de champagne.

Nick se sentait de nouveau dans son élément, bien que sa guérison ne soit pas encore complète. Il adorait le travail de terrain et résoudre des cas souvent étranges, il avait passé quinze jours les plus longs de sa vie, enfermé dans son appartement avec pour seule sortie ses rendez-vous chez son médecin et le psychiatre, bien sur tout le monde était passé le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui remonter le moral, ce qu'il apprécia mais rien ne valait une sortie sur le terrain en contact avec une scène de crime pour se remettre d'aplomb.

L'enquête se déroula sans encombre et le tueur fut mit en prison pour double homicides involontaires et conduite en état d'ivresse.

Grissom proposa à se deux enquêteurs de venir dans son bureau pour terminer le dossier pour le procureur et aussi l'évaluation personnelle indispensable. Sara bavardait avec Nick à une possible sortie entre collègue quand le téléphone du bureau sonna.

- Grissom.

- …

- Très bien je lui annoncerais la bonne nouvelle, merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

Grissom raccrocha le téléphone avec un beau sourire, il devait passer la bonne nouvelle à Sara sans éveiller les soupçons de Nick. Bien qu'il pouvait attendre d'être chez eux pour ça, mais la nouvelle était importante et allait mettre la jeune femme en liesse.

- C'était qui patron ?

- Une agence immobilière, on vient de m'apprendre que la maison est à nous.

- Vraiment !

Nick et Grissom se tournèrent vers Sara qui n'avait pas réussit à contenir sa joie fasse à la bonne nouvelle. Nick se demandait s'il n'avait pas rater quelques passages important pendant sa convalescence ou si ces deux là n'avaient pas quelques petits secrets. Grissom lui jubilait de la voir heureuse, il savait qu'elle avait réellement flashé sur cette maison et savoir qu'elle allait être à eux lui fondait le cœur.

Nick s'excusa auprès de ses deux collègues et se rendit à la salle de repos voir s'il n'y avait pas Catherine, comme il avait raté le travail pendant une courte période il ne comprenait pas tout. Il retrouva donc la reine des bruits de couloir sur l'un des sofas de la salle à boire son café de fin de service.

- Bonjour Catherine.

- Salut Nick, alors la première enquête du retour ?

- Bouclée !

- Ça t'avait manqué je parie.

- Oui, mais si je suis venu te voire ce n'est pas pour parler de ça, j'ai besoin qu'on me dise se qu'il se passe ici.

- Comme ?

- Sara et Grissom ?

- Ces deux là ça va faire des semaines que j'essaye de savoir s'il y a un truc ou pas, ils sont si bizarre, d'abord Sara qui cache qu'elle à quitter son appartement, puis j'apprends que Grissom vit avec une jeune femme.

- S'ils étaient ensemble ils nous l'auraient dit, pas Sara, pas Grissom.

- Nick tu sais parfaitement que ces deux là question discrétion et vie privée on fait pas mieux. On sait jamais ce qu'il se passe dans leur vie, il faut qu'il y ait un accident pour qu'on le sache et encore !

- Tu as raison, faut tirer ça au clair !

Nick remercia sa collègue encore une fois et alla voir le reste de l'équipe pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette histoire. Pendant ce temps Gil et Sara avaient filé en douce du service pour se rendre à l'ouverture de l'agence pour signer le contrat et mettre en vente l'appartement de Grissom. Ils passèrent par les issus de secours pour que personne ne les voit et prirent la voiture de Sara pour s'éclipser.

L'agence immobilière se trouvait à quelques rues de là, ce qui arrangeait bien le couple qui n'avait qu'une heure de libre avant que le reste de la bande ne se rend compte de quelque chose, bien que ces derniers temps l'équipe commençait à leur poser des questions qui les mettaient en fâcheuse posture. Sara voulait tout leur dire mais Grissom lui avait demander encore un petit délais, juste le temps de prévenir le shérif et le directeur de son problème d'audition. La commerciale qui leur avait fait visiter les maisons s'occupa de ses client, la maison était officiellement à eux. Puis Grissom négocia son appartement avec elle, essayant d'en tirer le meilleur prix possible.

Nick qui faisait le tour du laboratoire remarqua l'absence de Grissom et Sara, mais quand il avait chercher le superviseur il avait trouvé la voiture de son patron sur le parking signe qu'il était dans le coin. Tout cela ne fit qu'augmenter la sensation de Nick que ces deux là conspiraient dans le dos de tout le monde. Jim qui avait vu le numéro du jeune texan essaya de calmer un peu le jeu le temps que le couple soit de retour de leur petite escapade.

- Nick je te cherchait !

- Jim, pourquoi ?

- Soit pas si stressé, je veux juste discuter avec toi.

- D'accord.

- Jim conduisit son jeune ami dans son bureau et ferma la porte pour plus de discrétion.

- Alors le moral après une affaire rondement mené ?

- Au top ! ça me manquait tout ça.

- J'imagine.

- Jim je sais que ma question pourrait paraître indiscrète mais vous savez quelque chose sur Grissom et Sara ?

- Non, je sais juste qu'après ton enlèvement ils se sont un peu rapprocher mais pas plus.

- D'après toute l'équipe cela date d'avant mon incident, Catherine dit même que cela pourrait remonter à des mois !

- Mais comment ils auraient fait ?

- Jim tu connais Grissom mieux que quiconque, tu sais qu'il peut garder n'importe quel secret aussi bien qu'un agent double.

- Oui, il lui ai déjà arrivé de ne rien dévoiler, mais là ça serait trop gros.

- Oui, mais réfléchit, si jamais le directeur à des doutes sur eux il peut les virer sans état d'âme !

- Je le sais ça, tout le monde le sait, mais comme même ils n'auraient pas agit dans notre dos.

- On verra bien, pour le moment l'ambiance s'est améliorée profitons-en !

Jim comprit que ses amis était mal partis, malgré leur discrétion le reste de la bande commençait à se poser beaucoup trop de questions plus ou moins pertinentes. Il attrapa son téléphone une fois le jeune parti et laissa un message sur la messagerie de Sara sachant que Grissom n'écoutait plus les siens.

Sara déposa Grissom à l'arrière du bâtiment pour qu'il retourne par l'issus de secours dans le laboratoire quand à elle, elle devait faire un détour comme si elle venait de la circulation. Elle coupa le contact et regarda le message sur son téléphone, elle composa le numéro de sa messagerie et écouta.

« Sara c'est Jim, j'ai bien peur que Nick est d'énormes doutes sur vous deux, il en a parlé avec le reste de la bande, j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne comprennent tous ce qu'il se passe dans leur dos, voilà je tenait à t'avertir. »

Elle raccrocha et envoya un message en urgence à Grissom pour le mettre au courant que leur petit jeu risquait d'être découvert d'ici peu. D'un côté cela la soulageait de ne plus devoir leur cacher tout cette histoire mais d'un autre elle avait peur du regard du service, on pourra croire qu'elle couche avec son supérieur juste pour avoir une promotion ou pour pouvoir choisir ses affaires. Elle redoutait le jour où tout les deux affronteraient le regard accusateur de leurs amis trahis.

Grissom de son côté anticipa la demande de la jeune femme en allant voir la secrétaire du directeur et téléphona à celle du chérif pour prendre un rendez-vous commun afin de parler de son problème sans retenu et ainsi décider de ce qu'il allait devenir au sein du laboratoire.

Il croisa Nick mais ne lui accorda que peu d'attention, il cherchait Jim, il voulait lui parler de leur achat et principalement du plan B qui allait devoir se faire plus tôt que prévu. Il trouva le policier dans son bureau avec un autre agent discutant de la dernière rumeur sur l'augmentation des salaires du service de la criminelle.

- Jim, je dois te parler d'urgence.

- D'accord, Adams je te tiendrais au courant pour la petite affaire.

- Merci inspecteur, docteur Grissom.

- Bonjour Adams.

- Le policier en uniforme salua les deux hommes et sorti de la pièce pour laisser les deux amis en paix.

- Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- On passe au plan B plus tôt.

- Déjà, mais je pensais que tu ne parlerais que dans six mois. Ton audition va si mal ?

- Oui, on avait déjà avancer la date de quelques mois, mais c'est surtout que l'équipe commence à avoir un doute, je préfère leur annoncer moi-même. Sara est d'accord depuis quelques jours.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas devenir ?

- Non mais d'un côté je m'en fiche, j'ai suffisamment donné pour ce laboratoire, j'y ai perdu les plus belles années de ma vie.

- Tu n'as pas tords, mais c'est aussi grâce à se laboratoire que tu as connu Sara.

- C'est aussi à cause de lui que je n'ai pas osé l'aimer plus tôt, je me rattrape comme je peux. Au faite on a la maison, on a signé les papiers ce matin et on pourra déménager dans dix jours, l'ancien propriétaire est déjà parti.

- Magnifique, si jamais tu as besoin d'un coup de main.

- Merci mais on loue un camion, on a trop de cartons à nous deux.

- J'imagine, rien que ta collection d'insecte prend toute une remorque.

- Jim, elle est splendide ma collection !

- Si tu le dis. Comment vous allez faire pour les meubles ?

- On vend ceux qu'on a, ils sont trop différents du style de la maison et puis on a un mélange entre ceux de Sara et les miens. D'un côté je lui laisse la décoration, c'est plus son truc à elle qu'à moi.

- J'avoue.

- J'ai hâte Jim, si tu savais comme j'ai hâte, si tout va bien on va fêter notre deuxième noël dans notre maison.

- Moi je trouve que c'est aller assez vite votre histoire de maison, en quelques jours vous l'avez eu, c'est assez rare.

- Faut dire qu'on a mis le paquet pour l'avoir, mais surtout je connais le patron de l'agence et il me devait une faveur.

- Quelle affaire ?

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu connais cet homme c'est que tu l'a aidé dans une affaire, alors laquelle ?

- Celle des escroqueries immobilières, elle date d'il y a dix ans. Tu dois t'en souvenir. Un couple vendaient des habitations bidons à différentes agences, une fois l'argent encaisser le couple disparaissait et l'agence immobilière se retrouvait avec une maison qui n'existait pas.

- Je m'en souviens, on les avait coincé en faisant semblant de rechercher une maison en urgence.

- Houla je suis en retard, j'ai promis à Sara de l'aider à ranger nos affaires ce soir, on a calculé le temps qu'il nous faudrait pour tout ranger et on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge.

- D'accord Roméo, passe le bonjour à ta Juliette pour moi.

- J'y manquerais pas. Passe une bonne journée !

- Toi aussi.

Grissom salua quelques policiers dans les couloirs et fonça à sa voiture, il avait discuter plus longtemps que prévu avec Jim et voilà qu'il était en retard pour le grand rangement. Il prit donc le chemin le plus court et qui évitait les grosse artères de la ville. Il passa par un fleuriste pour prendre de quoi se faire pardonner le retard et fonça jusqu'à chez lui.

Sara avait déjà pas mal avancé, une partie de meubles était dans le salon en pièce plus facile à transporter, les cartons commençaient à s'entasser dans le bureau et la bibliothèque se vidait petit à petit. Elle attrapa les sacs poubelles et commença à les descendre quand elle croisa Gil qui galopait dans les escaliers.

- Tu es en retard !

- Pardon, je discutait avec Jim et j'ai pas vu l'heure.

Il lui tendit le bouquet avec sa moue d'enfant pris en faute, il savait qu'elle ne lui en voulait jamais longtemps. Sara déposa les sacs et prit le bouquet avec délicatesse, puis comme signer un accord elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.


	15. partir

Grissom remercia les deux hommes pour leur écoute puis il se dirigea vers son service le sourire aux lèvres, la réunion s'était extrêmement bien passée et il avait pu obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait sans forcer la main du directeur. Il ne manquait plus que la confrontation entre lui et son équipe, ce qui allait s'avérer plus dur.

Sara attendait anxieuse son amant dans son bureau, elle ne savait pas comment le shérif et le directeur avaient pu réagir face à la nouvelle et se préparait à voir un Grissom énerver, mais elle fut agréablement surprise de le voir avec le sourire. Il entra et ferma la porte de son bureau pour un peu plus d'intimité, bien qu'il allait lui parler en langage des signes.

« La réunion s'est très bien passée. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? »

« Qu'ils comprenaient ma position et que j'avais bien fait de leur en parler. J'ai pu alors voir avec eu pour un poste qui pouvait convenir. »

« Et ? »

« Je serais l'expert entomologiste à temps plein du laboratoire, je pourrais venir avec l'équipe sur le terrain, faire des recherches et des expériences pour le service et s'il le faut donner des coups de main, mais je ne pourrais plus superviser l'équipe de nuit, Catherine s'en fera une joie. »

« Alors tu peux rester ! »

« Oui, j'ai aussi demandé quel serait mon statut vis à vis de l'équipe et le directeur m'a répondu que je ne serais pas considérer comme un supérieur ou un membre. »

« Donc on aura plus à se cacher. »

« Non, c'est fini notre jeu de cache-cache entre collègue. »

Sara voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais le lieu n'était pas à un échange d'affection, enfin pas encore. Grissom ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit de la frustration dans les yeux de sa jeune amie, il avait lui aussi envi de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il fallait être patient, dans deux semaines il allait quitté son poste de superviseur pour celui d'entomologiste à temps pleine et là alors ils pourraient se prendre dans les bras sans courir le risque d'être licencié.

Catherine se rendit donc à la salle de repos et fut surprise d'y voir Archie, Hodges, Mandy, Greg, Nick et Warrick, il ne manquait que Sara et Grissom. Jim arriva un peu essoufflé à la salle, il sortait tout juste de la salle d'interrogatoire, il salua les techniciens de laboratoire et s'installa à la table sachant déjà de quoi allait porter cette réunion improvisée.

Grissom senti une boule de stress se former au niveau de son estomac, il détestait les discours, il était plutôt pour les gestes ou les longues démonstrations, Sara l'attendait pour se rendre dans la salle de repos là où tout le monde les attendait pour savoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle attrapa la main de son amant et le tira presque jusqu'à la salle. Grissom sentait déjà le regard inquisiteur de leurs collègues à travers la vitre de la salle, il se motivait mentalement, mais dès qu'il voyait les pairs d'yeux braqués sur lui il voulait faire demi tour. Sara le posta face à la porte et lui signa une dernière motivation avant de la jeter dans la cage aux fauves.

« Penses qu'après ça on aura plus à se cacher, tu pourras m'embrasser autant de fois que tu voudras. »

Grissom la remercia puis il inspira profondément et entra.

Catherine comprit immédiatement que la petite réunion n'était en rien « petite », Grissom était bien trop stressé, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et mis à part Jim et Sara tout le monde se demandait ce que tout cela signifiait. Grissom invita tout le monde à s'assoire autour de la table, Nick et Warrick obéir sans se poser plus de question, Hodges, Mandy, Archie et Jim eux était assis et attendaient patiemment, Sara s'installa en bout de table juste à côté de Grissom et fit signe à Catherine de prendre le siège d'en face.

Tout le monde ainsi installer le superviseur commença à parler.

- Bien, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ici pendant les heures de travail. J'essayerais de faire court, bien que cela me semble difficile. Avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser pour tout, vous ne savez pas encore de quoi il est question mais beaucoup d'entre vous m'en voudront pour ce que j'ai à dire. Cela fait des années que je pers l'audition, je suis atteint d'otosclérose et d'après mon médecin j'ai encore quelques mois avant de perdre totalement mon sens auditif, je sais que j'aurai du en parler bien avant, mais mon amour propre et mon amour du travail m'en a empêcher et je l'ai caché du mieux que j'ai pu. Mais voilà, j'en suis à un stade où je reste des jours sans rien pouvoir entendre et c'est pour cette raison que je passe mon tour. J'ai déjà eu une réunion avec le shérif et le directeur, je lègue mon poste à Catherine qui sera tirer le meilleur de l'équipe et même pouvoir faire preuve d'un peu plus de diplomatie envers les chefs, quand à moi je deviendrait l'expert en entomologie du laboratoire, je ne serai aucunement un supérieur, un membre ou un subalterne de l'équipe, vous pourrez venir me voir à n'importe quel moment. Il reste deux semaines avant ce changement, pendant ces derniers jours vous pouvez passer à mon bureau si vous avez la moindre question.

Tout le monde en resta bouche bée, Grissom qui quittait son poste de superviseur pour devenir expert au laboratoire. Grissom analysa les réactions de chaque personne, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Il capta le regard de Sara et continua son explication.

- Je tenais aussi à vous remercier, grâce à vous tous j'ai avancé, évolué. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été facile au quotidien, mais vous avez comme même continuer à travailler avec moi. Je sais que cela doit vous paraître complètement fou que je quitte mon poste, mais mon temps est passé et je suis heureux de toutes ces années passées à vos côtés.

Grissom sentait son cœur se brisé, il avait mal de devoir faire ses adieux à cette vie qu'il aimait tant, il continuerait à travailler au laboratoire mais le travail d'équipe allait terriblement lui manquer. Sara sentit la peine de son amant et lui transmit sa compassion en plaçant sa main dans la sienne et en la serrant fortement.

Catherine se leva et alla prendre son ami dans ses bras bientôt suivit par toute l'équipe, tout le monde avait de la peine de voir leur patron quitter son poste, certes ils allaient le voir tous les jours mais cela ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Sara se mit un peu en retrait, laissant la place à ses adieux déchirants, elle eu même du mal à retenir des larmes. Grissom qui venait de faire le tour de son équipe se dirigea vers Sara et dans un élan d'émotions la serra dans ses bras, non pas comme il l'avait fait avec le reste de l'équipe mais bien plus proche, plus intimement. Sara passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amant pour le rapprocher d'avantage, elle pouvait le sentir pleurer sur son épaule, les larmes chaudes coulant sur sa nuque. Elle tenta de le bercer doucement fredonnant une mélodie dans le creux de son oreille.

Catherine observa le couple ainsi enlacer, pour elle cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, Grissom était avec Sara, si jamais il lui disait le contraire elle le tuait. Nick de son côté se posait des questions qui le conduisaient à la même conclusion que Catherine, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sara n'avait rien dit sur son amant. Grissom essaya de reprendre contenance et se redressa et rendit un sourire à Sara avant de retourner voir le reste de l'équipe.

Tout le monde discutant de ce qu'allait devenir l'équipe avec le départ de leur superviseur, mais un appel du central mis fin à la réunion, un corps retrouvé dans un parc.

- Nick et Warrick vous y allez. Tout le monde retourne au travail !

Greg et Catherine eurent droit eux à un double homicide, meurtre puis suicide, dans un motel de la ville, laissant ainsi le couple au laboratoire. Sara allait aider Grissom à ranger ses affaires pour les transporter jusqu'à son futur bureau, bien que tout n'allait pas rentrer dans le petit office. Gil avait du même envisager d'en ramener chez eux, ne prenant que le nécessaire pour travailler, mais Sara fit un compromit en en prenant la moitié dans son bureau à elle, après tout à part un ou deux stylos sur la table il était vide, parfait pour y stocker les bocaux remplis de substances étranges et animaux difformes.

Sara tomba pendant le rangement sur une petite boîte de métal bleue bien camouflée dans un des tiroirs du bureau, elle la déposa sur le plan de travail et l'ouvrit impatiente de voir ce que son amant pouvait bien avoir rangé dans celle-ci. Mais à sa grande surprise il s'agissait de souvenirs de l'époque du séminaire à San Francisco, des lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyés après son départ et des coupures de presses sur les affaires qu'elle a eu à traiter durant sa carrière. Grissom qui ne sentait plus Sara bouger alla voir ce qu'elle faisait et eu un hockey de surprise en voyant ce que tenait la jeune femme. Il se sentit mal d'un coup, elle allait sans doute le prendre pour un détraquer qui suit une personne de façon malsaine. Il s'apprêta à lui expliquer la raison de la boîte mais Sara le devança.

« Tu as tout gardé. Même le porte clé en argent que je t'avais offert. »

« Oui, je ne voulais absolument rien jeter. Je savais déjà à cet instant que tu étais spéciale. »

« Tu es adorable. »

Sara mis de côté le rangement pour voir ce que recelait la boîte, elle fit de la place sur le bureau et s'installa dans le fauteuil du chef d'équipe et commença à fouiller. Elle y retrouva un tas de souvenir d'eux deux comme la photo au pont à San Francisco, le porte clé qu'elle lui avait offert, le ticket du match de base-ball de leur premier rendez-vous, les lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyées quand elle avait réussit à monter au niveau deux, des coupures de journaux relatant les affaires qu'elle avait pu traiter au cours de sa carrière et quelques photos prisent au laboratoire ou sur le terrain. Grissom l'observa s'émerveillant devant un souvenir ou bien lisant consciencieusement une de ses lettres. Il avait gardé tout cela bien cacher dans le fond de son tiroir pendant des années, allant se replonger dans ses souvenirs heureux quand le moral n'y était plus, imaginant ce que sa vie aurait pu être s'il n'était pas si lâche, dans le passé il lui arrivait même de pouvoir sentir son parfum à travers ses lettres tellement elle lui manquait. Grissom avait su au moment même où il avait croisé son regard couleur chocolat que cette femme allait devenir spéciale, il avait alors commencer à flirter avec elle entre deux cours de criminologie, à l'époque leur statut prof-élève ne le gênait aucunement et ajoutait même une petite part d'interdit. Puis quand le temps des cours fut fini et qu'il du retourner à Vegas son cœur se déchira, il lui promis de garder contact avec elle, pour officiellement savoir si elle allait réussir en tant qu'experte, mais officieusement avoir un œil sur elle.

Grissom et Sara furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Catherine, celle-ci ayant besoin d'une signature pour son dossier, elle remarqua alors la boite bleue en métal posée au milieu du bureau. Elle l'avait déjà vu auparavant, quand Grissom n'allait pas bien, il replongeait dans cette boite pour retrouver le moral, mais ne laissait jamais personne s'en approcher.

- Tu as de la chance Sara, d'habitude personne ne peut voir ce qu'il y a dans cette boite.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui, notre Grissom déteste quand on fouille dans ses tiroirs.

- Catherine Sara m'aide à ranger. Répondit Grissom quelque peu irrité.

- Mais oui, mais oui, dit seulement que tu veux rester seul avec elle.

Grissom leva un sourcil d'interrogation, il comprit que Catherine venait de sous-entendre quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas encore lui répondre, deux semaines, il ne lui demandait que deux semaines. Sara se sentant un peu de trop prétexta un appel à passer et s'éclipsa du bureau pendant quelques minutes, le temps que les deux vieux amis règlent leur compte.

Catherine s'installa sur le siège à côté de Grissom, elle attrapa un des objet qui traînait sur le plan de travail et sans perdre de temps passa directement aux questions principales.

- Bien, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qui se passe réellement entre toi et miss Sidle ?

- Catherine, s'il-te plait pas maintenant, attends encore quelques jours.

- Me prend pas pour une idiote Gil, j'ai vu comment tu la serrer dans tes bras toute à l'heure, c'était loin de l'accolade amicale si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Très bien tu as gagné je vais tout te dire. Sara et moi on se fréquente depuis quelques temps.

- Combien ?

- Bientôt un an.

- Quoi ! comment vous avez pu nous le cacher si longtemps !

- Catherine tu connais le règlement, on pouvait pas se permettre de se faire virer et même maintenant on ne peut pas. On a des projets en commun, un avenir à construire, s'il-te plait attend la fin des deux dernières semaines avant d'en parler avec les autres.

- D'accord mais quand tu quitteras ton poste tu as intérêt à tout dire à l'équipe.

- Oui.

Catherine quitta le bureau et croisa Sara un peu plus loin dans les couloirs, la jeune femme discutait avec Jim sur la maison qu'elle et Grissom avait acheté.

- Bonsoir Catherine.

- Bonsoir Jim.

- Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller continuer à aider Grissom à ranger son bureau.

- Bon courage Sara.

Sara remercia Jim pour l'avoir écouter puis fila voir son amant. Catherine comprit que Jim était au courant de tout bien avant tout le monde et profita du calme de la soirée pour aller discuter avec lui au café près du laboratoire.

- Alors Catherine que veux-tu savoir ?

- Depuis quand tu sais pour eux deux ?

- Quelques semaines, j'ai surpris Sara dans l'appartement de Grissom.

- C'est si sérieux ?

- Oui, ils vivent ensemble depuis noël et là ils ont acheté une maison.

- Une maison ?

- Oui. J'ai jamais vu Grissom si enthousiaste, il n'a pas arrêté de m'en parler pendant des jours.

- Il ne perd pas de temps, en même pas un an ils vivent ensemble et puis quoi, ils vont se marier ?

- Euh…

- Jim !

- Non, je ne pense pas que cela soit dans l'idée du jour, mais vu que Grissom veut maintenant profiter de la vie, je pense que dans quelques années on pourra envisager la possibilité que…

- Ca va j'ai comprit. Mais comme même un an, et dire que personne n'a rien vu. Que des soupçons rien de concret, ils nous ont bien eu je dois l'avouer.

- Après tout ils sont deux experts de niveau trois, ils connaissent les failles et les astuces. On avait aucune chance.

- Pourquoi tu nous a rien dit ?

- Je respect Grissom et j'aime Sara comme un père, je ne pouvais pas leur faire ça.

Jim termina son café et reconduit Catherine jusqu'au laboratoire avant de partir pour une perquisition chez un dealer.


	16. maison

Grissom déposa son dernier rapport sur ce qui allait devenir le bureau de Catherine, il avait un peu de nostalgie pour cette pièce, bien qu'elle soit désormais vide. Il en avait passé des heures assis sur cette chaise devant ce bureau à élucider des mystères complexes et à découvrir le vrai visage des hommes. Il respira un bon coup et alla marcher un peu dans les couloirs. Il passa voir si Sara était à son bureau qui était maintenant remplit de fioles et de cadres, la jeune femme travaillait sur un ancien dossier peu épais.

- Sara.

- Gil, tu viens de finir ?

- Oui, j'ai déposer mon dernier rapport à l'instant. Tu veux faire une pause avec moi ?

- Oui, je m'en sorts pas de toute façon.

Sara délaissa sans hésitation son dossier et accompagna Grissom jusqu'à la salle de repos où se trouvait déjà une partie de l'équipe.

- Ca y est boss vous nous quittez ? demanda Nick l'émotion le prenant à la gorge.

- Oui, je viens de finir ma dernière enquête.

Le directeur du laboratoire arriva à son tour et félicita Grissom pour sa dernière enquête, il lui fit savoir qu'il venait officiellement de devenir un consultant en entomologie à temps plein. Grissom remercia le directeur et proposa à tout le monde d'aller manger un morceau pour fêter la fin d'une carrière en tant que superviseur. Tout le monde accepta avec peu d'enthousiasme, mais Grissom argumenta en leur promettant qu'ils auraient droit à une belle surprise.

Sara termina la dernière touche de décoration pour la table, elle replaça encore quelques objets sur la cheminée et repartie en cuisine finir de préparer de quoi manger.

Ils habitaient dans leur maison depuis quelques jours et ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait déjà des mois, pourtant la plupart des meubles étaient neuf et certaines pièces devaient encore recevoir un coup de peinture mais ils étaient bien dans leur nid. Hank avait déjà explorer la maison et avait élu domicile près de la cheminée, s'étirant comme un bien heureux sur le nouveau tapis qui trônait devant l'antre.

Sara regarda une dernière fois l'heure, il lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant que l'équipe n'arrive.

Jim fut le premier arrivé, il connaissait le chemin à force d'avoir fait des aller-retours entre le magasin de meubles et le nouveau logement de ses amis, il remarqua le changement de décor.

- Vous avez fait vite pour tout arranger.

- Et encore Jim il reste deux pièces à finir, mais on a de quoi vivre tranquillement. Lui répondit Sara.

- Quand je suis venu la dernière fois vous aviez encore les meubles à monter et le salon à terminer. Mais j'avoue que ça rend super bien.

- Merci.

La sonnerie retenti et Hank alla à la porte pour accueillir ce nouveau visiteur avec Grissom. Catherine se présenta avec une bouteille de champagne à la main, Grissom en bon hôte lui proposa d'entrer et prit soin de mettre les affaires de sa collègues sur le meuble prévu à cet effet. Elle salua Jim et alla voir la maîtresse de maison dans la cuisine.

Les deux femmes discutaient de décoration quand de nouveau la sonnette retentit. Grissom ouvrit à Nick et Greg, qui furent surpris de voir un chien en compagnie de leur patron.

- Vous avez lâché votre appartement ? demanda Nick étonné de trouver son patron dans une maison en zone pavillonnaire.

- Oui, on a décidé de se prendre un petit nid.

- Bonjour patron.

- Greg je ne suis plus votre patron.

Nick alla à la cuisine saluer Jim, Catherine et Sara, il remarqua aussitôt le tablier autour de la taille de la jeune femme mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Puis Greg arriva à son tour, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas atterri dans une autre dimension, il avait imaginé Grissom vivant dans un appartement qui ressemblerait comme une goûte d'eau à son bureau, mais une maison avec un chien, il ne manquait plus que la femme et le tableau était complet.

- Hank sort de ma cuisine !

Le chien qui voulait jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui sentait si bon fila jusqu'au tapis de la cheminée conscient d'avoir fait une bêtise, Sara ne voulait pas que le chien se fasse mal en reniflant partout surtout avec le four en marche. Nick et Greg restèrent un peu interdit ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Grissom arriva dans la cuisine à son tour et proposa à tout le monde d'attendre Warrick dans le salon.

Jim s'installa dans un fauteuil, laissant ainsi le canapé trois places à Catherine, Nick et Greg et à Grissom le canapé deux places assortis.

- Sara tu viens ?

- J'arrive Nick je termine encore un truc.

Puis Warrick arriva en cour de route, il s'était perdu dans le dédale de rue, il s'excusa encore une fois puis alla saluer ses collègues.

- Encore un peu plus et tu allais devoir subir les foudre de Sara. plaisanta Jim.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle nous a fait une de ses spécialité et elle déteste quand ça refroidit. Lui répondit Grissom.

Sara s'installa dans le canapé à côté de son homme offrant à Warrick le second fauteuil. Catherine demanda à Nick de déboucher la bouteille de champagne qu'elle avait amené pour l'occasion.

- Fais gaffe avec le bouchon, on vient de refaire les plafonds.

- Vous inquiétez pas Grissom je vais viser la baie vitrée.

- Très drôle Nick.

Après avoir fait sauter le bouchon en liège Nick commença à servir tout le monde, puis laissa la parole à Grissom pour le toast.

- Bien je souhaite porter un toast à l'équipe.

- A l'équipe. Reprit tout le monde.

La conversation reprit et tout le monde ria à une blague de Greg sur les avocats, Grissom qui n'entendait absolument plus rien demanda à Sara de lui traduire en langage des signes. La jeune femme du alors se redresser et commença à lui signer la blague. Greg et Warrick furent un peu étonner de voir Sara si bien maîtriser les signes et Grissom après avoir enfin comprit la blague rigola à son tour.

- Sara je savais pas que tu savais signer ?

Tout le monde fixa Sara en attente d'une réponse de sa part, elle rigola et expliqua rapidement à Warrick.

- J'ai appris il y a pas longtemps et …

Grissom voulant encore un peu garder le mystère se leva d'un coup et demanda à ses invités de se placer à table pendant que lui et Sara allaient chercher les plats en cuisine. Tout le monde abdiqua et prit place à la grande table, Nick, Warrick et Greg d'un côté et Catherine et Jim de l'autre, laissant à Sara la place à côté de Jim et Grissom en bout de table entre Sara et Greg.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Catherine racontait une de ses histoires croustillantes sur le monde de Vegas avec la complicité de Jim. Grissom essayait de suivre mais il du bien vite demander à Sara de lui expliquer plus calmement, elle lui raconta donc dans les grandes lignes la petite histoire de Catherine puis les commentaires de Brass ce qui déclencha un rire chez lui.

- Ca va Grissom ? Demanda Catherine un peu interdite par la réaction de son ami.

- Tout va bien Sara vient de m'expliquer ta petite histoire et je me rappelle également qu'à un moment donner tu as vomis sur la scène de crime en plein sur un indice capital.

- J'aurais préféré que tu t'en souviennes absolument pas.

Catherine du expliquer à l'assemblée maintenant effondrée de rire pourquoi elle avait vomis sur le cadavre et l'arme du crime. puis se fut Jim qui raconta une bonne histoire, comme il en connaissait pas mal il n'eu que l'embarras du choix.

- Bien maintenant que Grissom n'est plus votre chef je vais pouvoir balancer cette histoire. Je vais vous raconter la petite histoire du scarabée vengeur.

- Non Jim s'il te plait !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sara, la jeune femme connaissait déjà cette histoire puisse que Grissom lui avait raconté un soir pendant une enquête similaire. Jim rigola de la réaction de la jeune femme, elle avait réagit au quart de tour et maintenant elle s'en mordait la langue. Grissom lui se demandait ce qu'il se passait, il avait juste réussi à lire sur les lèvres de Jim le mot scarabée et chef, le reste étant mal articulé. Greg fut le premier à tiquer à la réaction de la jeune femme.

- Tu la connais cette histoire ?

- Oui et je ne veux pas que Jim la raconte, hors de question !

- Mais Sara… murmura Jim.

- Hors de question, elle est bien trop humiliante pour être racontée.

- Dis Sara qui te l'as racontée ? Demanda Nick innocemment.

- Grissom je parie ? Répliqua Catherine.

- Mais euh…

Warrick qui fut le seul à n'avoir rien dit alla à la rescousse de la jeune femme, il voulut aller chercher une autre bouteille de vin mais la jeune femme en bon hôte lui demanda de se rassoire et alla elle même chercher une autre bouteille dans la cave à vin du garage. Elle remercia silencieusement Warrick pour son intervention, elle détestait quand tout le monde se mettait d'un commun accord pour lui tirer les vers du nez, ils allaient bientôt le savoir de toute façon. Elle ramena donc la bouteille et Grissom parti chercher de quoi l'ouvrir pendant que Sara ramenait la conversation sur un autre sujet que son homme.

Puis se fut l'heure du désert, elle s'excusa auprès de leur convive et fila à la cuisine, elle attrapa le plat sur lequel trônait un magnifique gâteau chocolat banane, elle en avait passé du temps à le faire et surtout à le décorer. Grissom avait sorti une bonne bouteille de champagne pour accompagner le désert, il disposa les coupes propres sur la table et fit sauter le bouchon et commença à verser le liquide ambré pendant que Sara découpait des parts.

- Sara je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais si bien.

- Merci Nick.

- Nick a raison, tu nous as gâté aujourd'hui. Répliqua Warrick.

- Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ce plat, j'ai peur d'avoir un peu perdu la main.

- Non, non je t'assure que c'était bon, mais pour tout de dire je pensais que ça serait Grissom qui aurait fait à manger.

- Gil est certes un bon cuisinier mais…

Sara comprit à l'instant qu'elle venait de faire une boulette, elle en avait trop lâcher ou pas assez et cette erreur éveilla la curiosité de leurs invités.

- Bon cuisinier ? Tu as souvent mangé avec lui ? Demanda Nick avec un regard de conspirateur.

- Tu peux nous le dire Sara. Renchéri Greg.

Sara se sentait un peu prise à la gorge elle se tourna vers son homme et signa un rapide « SOS » que Grissom comprit sans tarder.

- Qui veut du champagne ?

Grissom savait que cela ne faisait que reculer l'échéance, ils allaient bien devoir leur dire à un moment donner, surtout quand ils allaient tous partir, Sara serait la seule à rester avec lui.

Nick en avait assez de leur petit jeu de cache-cache, il attendit donc que tout le monde soit servit et se leva avec sa coupe et il prit la parole.

- Puisse que les deux intéressés n'osent pas nous le dire, je tiens comme même à porter un toast à leur maison et aussi à leur bonheur. Grissom, Sara ?

Les deux dit intéressés comprirent que le moment était venu de tout annoncer, comme l'avait si bien remarquer Nick, Grissom se leva à son tour et avec une voix un peu tendue il commença donc.

- Merci Nick pour le toast, je pense que le message est clair, inutile d'attendre plus longtemps. En effet Sara et moi on est ensemble et cette maison est la notre.

- QUOI ! Crièrent Warrick et Greg.

- On voulait vous en parler mais on avait peur de votre réaction. Et puis tant que je n'avais pas quitté mon poste on était coincé par le règlement intérieur.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir comme même parler, on sait tous garder un secret. Rétorqua Nick.

- Je sais mais on ne voulait pas vous impliquez si jamais ça aurait mal tourné. Je sais qu'on doit vous décevoir énormément, mais on ne regrette en rien la décision qu'on a prit au début de notre relation.

- Depuis combien de temps vous…Demanda Greg un peu déçu.

- Un an dans une semaine.

- Et bien je vais rajouter au toast plein de bonheur pour vous deux ! Ajouta Catherine.

- Plein de bonheur ! Reprit de nouveau tout le monde.

Tout le monde trinqua avec plaisir pour la troisième fois et le couple du répondre à toutes les questions plus ou moins indiscrètes de leurs amis.


	17. nouveau départ

Depuis maintenant sept mois, dix jours, onze heures et treize minutes, Grissom occupait son nouveau bureau qui bien que petit était très fonctionnel, il comportait une bibliothèque sur tout un flan de mur, un bureau moderne et un meuble avec plusieurs étagères occupait une grande partie de la pièce, sur celui-ci de nombreux vivariums remplit de créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres. Le bureau ne pouvant pas accueillir tous les insectes de sa collection, Grissom avait réussi à convaincre le directeur de lui céder un bout du toit pour y installer un genre de bureau printanier pouvant accueillir ses colonies d'abeilles et de fourmis ainsi que certains de ses travaux.

Cet endroit était devenu au fil des mois son refuge, il pouvait se concentrer dans ses recherches sans que quelqu'un ne l'interrompe continuellement pour lui poser une question sans grand intérêt. Il avait commencé à améliorer ce petit espace ouvert sur la ville, en commençant par poser des poteaux fixés au sol pour ensuite tendre un grillage dur et installer une porte qu'il pouvait verrouiller, le toit en bâche avait fini à la poubelle pour laisser place à une grande toile blanche en plastique résistant tenue par des barres en métal, il avait fait une dérivation de courant sur l'un des tableaux électriques pour ainsi installer de quoi s'éclairer, se chauffer et se faire du thé.

Sara revint d'un double homicide dans une zone pavillonnaire qui se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maisons de la leur, elle déposa sa veste de travail dans son casier et monta voir son homme qui devait travailler sur un projet d'étude et d'écrit. Elle attrapa au passage deux tasses propres à la salle de repos puis monta sur le toit.

Catherine passa dans les différents laboratoires à la recherche de Sara, elle avait reçu des résultats pour une ancienne affaire et la jeune femme avait travaillé sur le cas dans le passé. Hodges lui conseilla de monter directement sur le toit là où se trouvait Grissom la plupart du temps, conseil également donné par Archie, Bobby, Wendy et Mandy.

La superviseur écouta donc les techniciens de laboratoire et se rendit sur le toit, elle constata que Grissom avait fait bon usage de son bout de toit si gentiment offert.

Catherine retrouva donc Sara en compagnie de son compagnon bien installer dans des chaises de jardins avec une tasse de thé à la main.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Catherine, non, j'attends le résultat des empreintes sur le couteau.

- Et bien sache qu'il y a une correspondance avec une ancienne affaire sur laquelle tu as déjà travailler.

- Etrange.

Grissom demanda à Sara ce qu'il se passait et celle-ci lui expliqua rapidement.

« Une correspondance avec une ancienne affaire. Et comme j'ai travaillé aussi dessus je vais hériter des dossiers. »

« Ok, on se retrouve à la voiture à la fin de service. »

« Si jamais j'en ai pour trop longtemps, rentre et ne m'attends pas. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

- Catherine je suis toute à toi !

La superviseur attendit d'être assez loin pour que Grissom ne puisse pas lire sur les lèvres et commença à discuter avec Sara sur leur relation.

- Tout se passe bien entre vous deux à ce que je vois.

- Oui, il est adorable, encore plus depuis qu'il est totalement sourd.

- Veinarde, si je peux te donner un conseil.

- Oui ?

- Profite au maximum.

- C'est mon but ça fait presque deux ans que je profite.

- Et sinon des projets ?

- On aménage la dernière des chambres. Elle nous prend beaucoup de temps libre mais on veut faire ça bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est spéciale cette chambre.

Sara laissa Catherine dans le doute le plus profond pour se rendre au service des pièces à convictions prendre le dossier de l'ancienne affaire.

Grissom qui se retrouvait tout seul sur son toit décida de redescendre les deux tasses à la salle de repos et rejoindre son bureau pour voir si il n'y avait pas du travail pour lui.

Nick l'attendait devant la porte avec un carton bien chargé dans les bras, l'entomologiste se pressa pour lui ouvrir la porte et l'aida à déposer son lourd fardeau sur le plan de travail.

- Merci Grissom. Dit Nick le visage bien tourné vers son collègue.

- Mais de rien, vous avez besoin de mes lumières ?

- Oui, on a découvert un corps enterré dans une fosse et la seule façon de dater le corps est de savoir quand vos petits amis on commencé à manger.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Vous me rendez un énorme service.

Nick laissa donc Grissom se dépatouiller avec les insectes collectés sur le lieu de la découverte du corps.

Nick passa par les laboratoires pour rejoindre Warrick dans la salle des indices, il remarqua Sara qui revenait de la salle de repos avec une tasse remplie de céréales.

- Et bien c'est à cette heure que tu déjeunes ?

- Non, j'ai eu envie de céréales.

- Des céréales ? A Deux heures du matin ?

- Oui, c'était soit ça soit aller dans un magasin me trouver de la glace au litchi et au gingembre.

- De la glace ? Tu es sure que tu vas bien, il fait au moins dix degrés dehors et tu as envie de glace !

- Oui, où est le mal ?

- Nul part si ce n'est que tu agis de façon bizarre.

Sara lui envoya un peu de lait à l'aide de sa cuillère signe qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui, elle avait juste eu une envie en quoi cela pouvait être bizarre ? Elle replongea la cuillère dans la tasse et en prit une pleine bouchée sous le regard quelque peu dégoûté de Nick.

- Tu a pris quoi comme céréales ? Elles sont bizarres.

- J'ai pris les pétales de maïs, j'y ai ajouté un reste de chocolat et de café avec une dose de sucre et aussi un peu de …

- C'est bon tu vas me couper l'appétit pour au moins dix heures si ce n'est plus.

Sara rigola à la remarque de son ami, elle le taquina un peu avec sa tasse puis repartit à la salle des indices reprendre sa lecture.

Nick repartit de son côté retrouver Warrick, le jeune expert étudiait les traces retrouvées sur les plaques de ciments près de la fosse, un véritable casse-tête à cause de la multitude des empreintes de pas.

- Alors ? Demanda Nick.

- Toujours aucune piste convenable et Grissom il peut faire quelque chose.

- Warrick c'est Grissom, dit moi ce qu'il peut pas faire ?

- Bonne remarque.

- J'ai croisé Sara, elle est en forme mis à par ses goûts douteux question nourriture.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle mangeait des céréales qu'elle avait mélangé avec je ne sais quoi, d'habitude elle peut sauter au moins quatre repas sans problème mais depuis quelques semaines elle ne fait que manger. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait envie de glace.

- De la glace par ce temps ?

- Oui, j'étais très surpris moi aussi.

- Moi je ne vois qu'une hypothèse.

- Laquelle ?

- Elle nous cache un heureux événement.

- Elle serait enceinte ? Elle nous l'aurait dit tu ne penses pas ?

- Si, mais peut-être qu'elle le sait pas.

- C'est possible ça ? Et puis si jamais on lui demande et qu'elle ne l'ai pas et qu'elle à juste de fringales on va se faire tuer.

- Oui. Je vais en discuter avec Catherine, elle connaît le sujet.

Nick prit donc la place de Warrick pendant que celui-ci allait à la recherche de leur superviseur, il la trouva dans son bureau à trier le courrier du service avec peu d'entrain.

- Catherine ?

- Ah Warrick.

- Je peux discuter quelques instant, j'ai besoin d'un avis.

- Entre et installes toi.

Le jeune homme prit donc place dans un des fauteuil devant le bureau de Catherine.

- Voilà je connais quelqu'un qui agit de façon bizarre depuis quelque temps, il s'agit d'une femme et elle mange constamment des choses étranges et parfois totalement inappropriées.

- Il s'agit de Sara.

- Vous avez remarqué.

- Warrick on peut que le voir, elle qui d'habitude ne mange que très peu se goinfre de bizarrerie. J'essaye d'amener la conversation sur le sujet avec elle mais à chaque fois on est interrompu.

- Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je sais seulement qu'il y a plusieurs explications à son état et l'un d'eux est la grossesse.

Les deux experts restèrent perplexes.

Le lendemain soir Sara arriva au travail avec le sourire, le même depuis des jours et des jours, mais avec cette fois une nette différence, elle bondissait littéralement de joie. Elle déposa en quatrième vitesse ses affaires dans son casier et alla retrouver les autres dans la salle de repos.

- Bonsoir tout le monde !

- Bonsoir mademoiselle l'euphorique. Répliqua Warrick encore endormi.

- Il y a pas Greg ?

- Non il a appelé, sa voiture s'est retrouvée prise en sandwich entre deux poids lourd juste devant chez lui. Répondit Nick.

- Pas vrai. Il a vraiment pas de chance.

- Pourquoi tu le cherchais ?

- Non, je voulais que tout le monde soit là.

- Pour ?

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

- Laquelle ? Demanda Catherine bien curieuse.

- Il faut que j'attende Grissom.

L'entomologiste arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec Greg qui avait du prendre un taxi. Le jeune homme salua tout le monde et s'installa à la table. Grissom lui alla près de sa compagne.

- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là. On a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer !

- Laquelle ?

- On va êtes parents.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Greg.

- Tu es enceinte ? Demanda Nick.

- Oui. J'ai demandé à Grissom de ne pas vous en parler, je voulais qu'on vous l'annonce ensemble. Et puis je me suis dit qu'on pouvait l'annoncer à tout le monde au lieu de n'en parler qu'avec Catherine.

- Tu es enceinte de combien ? Demanda à son tour Catherine.

- Douze semaines.

Tout le monde alla féliciter le couple et tout particulièrement la future mère. Grissom en profita pour aller s'installer à la table et observer tout ce monde. Il repensa à ces derniers mois, même années.

Sa rencontre avec Sara à la convention sur la criminologie à San Francisco, leurs rendez-vous dans la ville à la fin du cours. Les lettres et coups de fils qu'il s'étaient échangés pendant si longtemps, puis enfin l'arrivée de Sara dans le laboratoire. Quatre ans à se tourner autour sans jamais se toucher, quatre ans de torture inutile, quatre ans de perdu. Puis sa maladie qui lui avait permis de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait sans avoir peur des conséquences, les mois qui ont suivit on été les plus heureux qu'il ai jamais vécu et maintenant ils allaient commencer un nouveau chapitre, un bébé allait débarquer dans un peu plus de six mois et allait chambouler leur vie. Mais il ne regrettait absolument rien.

Fin


End file.
